Momento de Locura
by Brenda iwi
Summary: Tal vez había sido la locura lo que la había empujado a los brazos de su enemigo, pero él parecía prometerle un refugio... No podían negar la pasión que había entre ellos, pero… ¿podría su amor superar todo lo ocurrido en el pasado? Penultimo...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas…. La historia que estoy a punto de presentar no es de mi auditoria, es parte de una historia que hace mucho tiempo leí, y pensé en pasarla a los personajes favoritos que tengo de Naruto.

**Espero no les moleste mi elección, la historia es genial, y con el paso de la lectura se que la amaran tanto como yo la amo.**

**Sin más por el momento, espero que disfruten de lo que voy a presentar.**

**Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, ya que, si fuera así, Itachi Jamás hubiera muerto y Neji sería mi amante (inner: jajajaja, sigue soñando Brenda)**

_**Capitulo uno**_

_**Essex, Inglaterra, 917 D. C.**_

_**La venganza era un deber**_

Sakura huyó a través de las lenguas de fuego de Ragnarok, el final de la creación, cuando los dioses y los mortales mueren. El mundo, su mundo, estaba en llamas. La muerte la perseguía y las maldiciones sajonas le resonaban en los oídos. «Danesa»

«Ramera vikinga»

«Nos vengaremos de ti».

Los gritos de venganza la helaron hasta los huesos.

El aliento le fallaba y los pies se le deslizaban sobre el oscuro sendero de grava que había entre las casas. Los pesados pasos le iban ganando terreno. ¿Acaso no había ningún lugar en el que esconderse en aquella ciudad saqueada?

Se permitió una última mirada de desesperación por encima del hombro. A continuación, hizo un gesto de estremecimiento cuando se encontró de frente con un muro de piedra. Al menos eso era lo que parecía, pero se movía. Una piel de flexible metal, tan dura como las escamas de la Serpiente del Mundo le raspó la mano y estuvo a punto de desgarrársela.

Era un hombre arreglado con una cota de malla y que levantaba una espada ensangrentada. Sakura gritó, pero la espada no la golpeó. Vibraba entre ellos, cortando el aire iluminado por el fuego como si fuera algo vivo. Sin embargo, él la contuvo.

Si iba a morir a manos de un sajón, era mejor que fuera rápido.

Sakura buscó el rostro del guerrero, que encontró, duro y severo, bajo el casco de guerra. Vio sus ojos. Eran grises, casi perlados. Ingleses. Y parecían estar llenos de magia. Al menos, éste era el único modo de explicarlo, porque la locura que hizo a continuación sólo la habría llevado a cabo presa de un hechizo.

Sus perseguidores dieron la vuelta a la esquina y se detuvieron en seco. El cuerpo de Sakura se movió. Las manos se le cerraron en torno a un fuerte brazo rodeado de anillos de hierro. Las palabras se le escaparon de los labios sin pensar, no en su lengua danesa natal sino en sajón, para que no pudiera haber ningún error.

—Marchaos —dijo—. Soy suya.

Los tres hombres, ataviados con túnicas sucias y rasgadas, dudaron. En sus ojos aún se vislumbraban la lujuria de la persecución y los vapores de la cerveza, pero no la miraban a ella, sino a la montaña de cota de malla a la que Sakura se aferraba. Se produjo un profundo silencio. Nada parecía moverse.

El corazón de Sakura latía como si estuviera a punto de ahogarla. Sentía una profunda opresión en los pulmones. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo podía haber puesto en peligro su vida en un sólo instante? ¿Cómo podía haber confiado su destino por una impresión momentánea?

Porque era lo único que tenía. Una única mirada al rostro de aquel hombre en la creciente oscuridad no era suficiente razón para pensar que él era mejor que los otros. Era tan sajón como sus perseguidores. Formaba parte de un ejército que había peleado durante todo el día, que había salido victorioso y que en aquellos momentos no sabía cómo repartirse la ciudad danesa.

Sakura estaba loca. La cota de malla a la que se aferraba estaba cubierta de sangre. Su portador era un hombre y un soldado adiestrado en el uso de la fuerza bruta. Sin embargo, ella había visto algo en su rostro.

Entonces hizo lo que su esposo muerto, con todo su aterrador poder, nunca habría hecho por ella. Sintió cómo se movían los fuertes músculos bajo la mano y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, el desconocido la colocó detrás de él, protegiéndola de los otros con su cuerpo. A continuación, amenazó con la espada manchada de sangre a sus perseguidores. Una profunda voz masculina, inglesa y completamente razonable dijo:

—Si alguien da un paso al frente, lo mataré.

Tres pares de ojos se entornaron al escuchar tal afirmación. Incluso los ojos de Sakura se levantaron para observar al hombre que la protegía en aquellos momentos.

Era alto y bien formado. Al contrario de los perseguidores de Sakura, portaba armadura y el puño de la ensangrentada espada era de oro. No se apreciaba en él señal alguna de debilidad ni que tuviera la menor duda sobre su victoria. Había pronunciado aquellas palabras totalmente en serio, con una fría finalidad que hizo que Sakura comprendiera lo mucho que se había precipitado.

Si cualquiera de los brutos, borrachos de cerveza, aceptaba el desafío, ella echaría a correr. Él tendría que soltarla. Nadie podía enfrentarse a tres personas con una sola mano y una cautiva agarrada al brazo izquierdo.

Sin embargo, los perseguidores de Sakura habían visto lo mismo que ella. Se desvanecieron rápidamente, mezclándose con las sombras de la noche como espíritus malignos. Sin duda habría despojos mucho más fáciles de conseguir en otra parte.

Sakura tendría menos de un instante. Se giró y trató de soltarse del guerrero antes de que se diera cuenta, antes de que tuviera tiempo de acordarse de ella. Sin embargo, no pudo conseguirlo. La mano la agarró con más fuerza.

—Espera —dijo. Una sola palabra. Una orden.

No había nadie más a la vista. A Sakura le resultaba imposible soltarse. Sintió que el guerrero tiraba de ella hasta colocarla frente a él. Se preguntó qué habría visto en su rostro.

Era bastante agraciado, al menos por lo que se podía vislumbrar bajo el casco y el polvo, pero aquellos ojos… Sus profundidades perladas parecían ser de hielo.

—Soltadme —replicó ella, con tanta firmeza como pudo reunir.

—¿Adónde vas a ir?

Sakura parpadeó. En realidad, no había sido una pregunta, dado que el guerrero no se detuvo a esperar respuesta. La voz cortante y razonable siguió hablando.

—El ejército está completamente fuera de control. Al mando, si se puede llamar así, está el mayor necio del reino de Wessex. Él no va a hacer nada para impedir lo que está ocurriendo y, aunque lo intentara, ya es demasiado tarde.

Al menos, eso fue lo que Sakura creyó que el guerrero había dicho. Su inglés era bueno, pero él tenía un acento que resultaba casi incomprensible. Además, aquello era lo último que esperaba que dijera un sajón.

Tiró de ella una vez más, ciñendo su brazo al de Sakura para que ella pudiera sentir su fuerza.

—¿No tienes a nadie que te proteja? —le preguntó.

A excepción de frialdad, no se reflejaba nada en su mirada. Sakura se obligó a mirar aquellos ojos.

—Lo tenía —respondió—. Tenía un esposo, pero está muerto.

Se llevó la mano instintivamente al cuello, de donde le colgaba el amuleto de plata, prendido de una fina correa de cuero. Ya no adornaba el cuello grueso, fuerte e invencible de su esposo.

Le tembló la mano. El amuleto estaba oculto por el raído lino de la camisa que llevaba puesta, pero sentía la silueta de metal unida al anillo. Había armas: dos espadas, tres bastones y la lanza de Odín. Sakura los conocía de memoria. Nunca habían dejado de estar en contacto con la piel de su esposo mientras él vivía. Eran parte de él.

En aquellos momentos, eran ya de Sakura. Nadie más los reclamaría, porque tenían miedo. Ella también. Las delgadas barras de metal pesaban como el plomo contra su carne.

La mente se le llenó de las terribles visiones de rostros alegres y triunfantes que le llevaban las noticias de la muerte. Personas que Sakura conocía, personas de la ciudad, peleándose entre ellos para ser los primeros en decírselo. Sasuke había muerto. Hasta el hombre más fuerte y valiente de todos los hombres podía caer presa de la lluvia mortal de las flechas.

Así era como había ocurrido. A distancia, dado que nadie se atrevería a enfrentarse a la ira de Sasuke desde cerca. Parecía que todos los hombres lo habían visto caer cerca del bosque. Muerto.

Habían encontrado el amuleto entre las hojas ajadas del otoño. Sin embargo, nadie había llegado hasta su cadáver. Sasuke yacía en algún lugar, sin enterrar, bajo las oscuras sombras de los árboles. Se había convertido en el alimento de los cuervos y de los lobos, sus compañeros de espíritu.

—Está muerto —repitió. Las palabras resultaban tan pesadas como el metal que le rodeaba la garganta.

Pensó que cuando el sajón la viera temblar, se produciría alguna reacción en aquellos ojos de hielo. No fue así.

—Entiendo.

—En ese caso, estáis mejor que yo.

Volvió a agarrarla con fuerza por el brazo. Sakura vio que la obligaba a bajar la colina con él. Los pies casi no le tocaban el suelo.

Estaba atrapada por sus propios actos. Jamás podría escaparse de un hombre como aquél y, si lo conseguía, su destino volvería a ser exactamente el mismo del que él la había apartado.

Trató de escaparse por última vez, retorciéndose y pataleando sin previo aviso. Notó que él la inmovilizaba con un débil suspiro de exasperación. No le había costado esfuerzo alguno. No habló.

Sakura lo miró completamente aterrorizada. Ella había utilizado toda la fuerza de la que disponía y él casi no se había dado cuenta. No volvió intentarlo.

Atravesaron las ruinas de las casas en llamas. La gente corría despavorida, gritando. Era el final del mundo. Sin embargo, después de Ragnarok, cuando el mundo fue destruido, nació un nuevo comienzo. Desgraciadamente, Sakura no creía que lo hubiera después de lo ocurrido.

Ninguno de los que huía se acercó a ellos. Era como si estuvieran atravesando aquella destrucción sin formar parte de ella. Sakura comenzó a sentirse completamente irreal. Su vida entera había desaparecido y todo se estaba desintegrando ante sus ojos sin que pareciera que nada la tocara. Lo único que lo hacía era el hombre que caminaba a su lado.

Siguió andando, aunque comenzó a sentirse presa de una creciente sensación de mareo. La silueta de las construcciones de la ciudad y del reflejo de las llamas perdió todo significado, como si no tuvieran nada que ver con ella. Lo único que siguió siendo real en aquella creciente oscuridad era el sajón y la fuerza con la que le agarraba el brazo.

Se tropezó con algo. No miró porque no quería saber lo que era. Notó que él la ayudaba a incorporarse, pero aquella vez a Sakura le resultó imposible moverse. No podía colocar un pie delante del otro.

El guerrero se detuvo. Tal vez la soltaría. Tal vez decidiría que ella no valía la pena y la dejaría allí para que muriera. Sakura notó que la cota de malla se le deslizaba alrededor de la cintura y que la ponía en contacto con el sólido cuerpo. Contuvo el aliento y notó que la cabeza le descansaba sobre el hombro de él. El cabello de Sakura quedó extendiendo, derramándose en ingobernables ondas sobre el pecho y los hombros del guerrero. Pensó que todo había terminado. Sin embargo, la profunda voz de él resonó muy cerca del cabello de la joven y dijo.

—No está lejos. Al lado de las murallas hay un granero y unos cobertizos de almacenamiento. Allí es donde vamos.

Comenzó a andar. Sakura movió los pies. El guerrero aún no la había atacado. Esperaría hasta que llegaran a su destino. Dos palabras resonaron una y otra vez en su pensamiento. «Las murallas». Si el lugar al que el guerrero quería llevarla estaba al lado de la muralla de la ciudad, Sakura podría encontrar oportunidad de escaparse de él. Si era capaz de llegar hasta el bosque, lo conseguiría. La libertad.

Una pequeña esperanza se iluminó dentro de ella. Sobreviviría, costara lo que le costara. Siguió andando. Le resultaba más fácil porque él soportaba la mayor parte de su peso. Sin embargo, la sensación de mareo y de irrealidad que ella estaba experimentando pareció sólo incrementarse. Era como avanzar en un sueño. La luz se iba haciendo más tenue. No había llamas y todo estaba mucho más silencioso. También había menos personas. Sólo el guerrero y ella. Nada más en el mundo. Empezó a perder el sentido.

—Ya estamos.

Siguió andando. Era imposible que se hubiera desmayado, dado que no podía estar inconsciente y caminar al mismo tiempo. No obstante, descubrió que tenía la cabeza apoyada contra el hombro de él y que una mano se le había apoyado sobre la hebilla del cinturón del que le colgaba la espada.

El pánico se apoderó ella y le hizo recuperar el sentido. Se apartó de él todo lo que pudo. El guerrero la agarraba con fuerza por la cintura y la sujetaba con una facilidad que resultaba aterradora.

Sakura trató de averiguar cuánto faltaba para llegar a la puerta de la muralla.

—Las puertas están vigiladas —le dijo su captor—, y los bosques están llenos de los restos de un ejército en retirada. Dudo que el hecho de que sean tus compatriotas daneses te salve.

La parte más cuerda de su cerebro le decía que él tenía razón. Sin embargo, debía de haber algún lugar en que pudiera esconderse, donde nadie pudiera encontrarla, ya fuera danés o inglés.

No le quedaba elección.

—Dejadme marchar.

-o-

Cuando la miró, él pensó que aquella joven no parecía más sustancial que un espíritu. La muñeca que tenía aprisionada entre los dedos era tan delicada que podría haberla quebrado con dos dedos.

La mujer era danesa, una invasora de su tierra, una más de la fuerza terrible y destructora que había asolado todo lo que había encontrado a su paso. Su esposo, de cuya muerte le había informado ella misma, habría asesinado y herido a hombres a los que él conocía, con los que había luchado.

El deber de los que quedaban vivos era vengar a sus muertos. Cualquiera se lo habría dicho así, a excepción de su sacerdote y, por razones de experiencia política, el rey de Wessex. Tal vez.

Observó el pálido rostro de la mujer. Tan danesa, desde el extraño cabello rosado, el sutil maquillaje de ojos y el escandaloso vestido, una túnica recta de lana sobre una fina camisa que dejaba sus esbeltos brazos a la vista.

Aquella mujer era su enemigo. Aquella mujer estaba asustada. No se parecía en nada a su difunta esposa. Reprimió los recuerdos que no conducían sino al desastre, era un camino que no había permitido vuelta atrás desde el día en el que había pedido en matrimonio a Ten-ten. Ella que era tan hermosa, tan rebosante de incansable energía, tan lejos de su alcance hasta el fin. Ten-ten, que, como siempre, se había apresurado a encontrarse con su destino, un destino que no se merecía.

No había habido redención alguna para aquel desastre. El destino debía seguir su curso, aunque, como en aquel caso, estuviera equivocado.

Aquello era lo único en lo que él podía pensar. El destino. Aquella mujer había elegido poner el suyo en sus manos y él lo había aceptado. Había hecho huir a sus perseguidores. Había sido elección propia. Sabía que no podía comportarse como lo habrían hecho aquellos hombres, pero… pero no podía soltar la frágil muñeca de aquella muchacha.

Observó los delicados huesos envueltos por su guantelete. Debería rompérselos. Debería romperle el cuello del mismo modo en que un valiente vikingo le había roto el suyo a Ten-ten. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Lejos de allí, en la parte más alta de la ciudad, alguien gritó. Aquel sonido no transmitía nada más que desesperación e hizo que él sintiera náuseas, por el grito y por la insensatez de la batalla. Por lo que había ocurrido después. Al menos, aquello ya no lo estaban haciendo sus hombres.

Se escuchó de nuevo aquel grito y los atravesó a ambos. Sintió que ella se encogía. Dejó caer la espada, que valía más que el rescate que se pagaría por un rey y la asió a ella con ambas manos.

—Si permaneces a mi lado —le dijo—, estarás a salvo. Te doy mi palabra.

Se detuvo. Había sido una locura decirle aquellas palabras a una mujer danesa, pero no había podido impedirlo. Se sentía en las garras del destino. Alguien abrió una puerta cerca de ellos y rompió la oscuridad con la luz de una antorcha. Esta iluminó los enormes ojos verdes de la joven.

—¿Te quedarás a mi lado?

-o-

Sakura pudo ver el rostro del sajón. Bajo la inesperada luz, sintió perplejidad. Le pareció ver en él un dolor similar al que ella sentía. Observó fijamente los rasgos duros y masculinos que se ocultaban bajo el casco de batalla. Vio sus ojos. Se olvidó de la ciudad en llamas y del ejército sajón. Se olvidó de los vikingos que se escondían en los bosques. Se olvidó de todo.

Sólo existían ella misma y aquel desconocido. No había nadie más en el mundo entero.

Lo miró a los ojos y supo, de un modo que desafiaba a la razón, que la respuesta que ella le diera no sólo decidiría su propio destino, sino también el de él.

—Sí.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

**¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo de esta historia?**

**A mí me encanto, yo espero que a ustedes también…**

**Si me dejan varios comentarios yo creo que subiré el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana.**

**Gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos!

**Ya estoy de vuelta con el capitulo numero 2 de esta hermosa historia.**

**Aquí podremos saber algo más de nuestro querido Neji Hyuuga, quien esta interpretando el papel de un guapo Ingles Neji. También incursionaremos en nuevos personajes que apoyaran la historia.**

**Hay que prestar atención a las charlar, y volver a leer si es necesario jeje.**

**Se explicara la razón de que el ejercito ingles este sobre los vikingos, y muchas cosas más.**

**Disfruten la novela xD**

**Nota: **_Neji es un sajon y Sakura es Danessa._

**

* * *

**

**Momento de Locura**

**Capitulo Dos**

**

* * *

**

El sajón la había dejado en una sala, pero hablar de «sala» era probablemente una exageración, dado que sólo era una pequeña zona de almacenaje en un granero que parecía haberse convertido en cuartel general temporal de la mitad del ejército.

Habia mas personas aparte de ella, todos parecían pertenecer a su captor.

Observó cómo un hombre de edad, llamado Hiashi apartaba unas herramientas agrícolas de la estancia en la que se encontraba Sakura; queria darle mas espacio y privacidad. El hombre tenía el cabello de oscuro y largo, y la había mirado como si fuera imposible que Sakura perteneciera al mundo real.

Ella estaba sentada en un baúl de madera muy grande, que sin duda contenía las posesiones que le habrían robado a alguien. Le habían dado una capa para cubrirse mejor, pero Sakura no podía ponérsela a pesar de que estaba temblando. No sabía a quién habría pertenecido con anterioridad.

—Bien —dijo Hiashi, mirándola de nuevo—. Te dejo.

Se marchó con unas horquillas y Sakura se quedó a solas con su destino, que ella misma había decidido entregar a un guerrero sajón.

Sin embargo, su captor no se dignaba a mirarla. Ni siquiera estaba cara a cara con ella. El estaba de pie, y Sakura pudo ser como se quitaba el casco.

Una larga melena lisa le cayó por la espalda, enredándose con el metal de la cota de malla. Su color mostraba un negro intenso, tal vez con algunos vistos en castaño. Parecía tener la suavidad del lino y brillaba a pesar de la intensa batalla.

Sakura permaneció sentada sobre el baúl, con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo. Esperó a ver si él se quitaba algo más. No lo hizo. El caro casco de guerra se le cayó de la mano sin que él le diera mucha importancia. Se dio la vuelta.

Tenía la piel brillante y clara, que iba muy bien con su cabello. Era guapo, muy guapo tenía que admitir, de ese modo tan rudo y masculino que tan bien les sentaba a los hombres. Sakura observó el fuerte cuerpo, el reluciente cabello y la fina piel. Todo parecía indicar una ardiente animación que no estaba presente. Los profundos ojos perlados permanecían tan fríos como el hielo.

Sakura estaba a solas con él, y solo podía esperar lo peor.

El corazón comenzó a latirle a toda velocidad. Le pareció que hasta sería posible que se asfixiara con su propio aliento. Él la observaba como si fuera consciente de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, no movió ni una pestaña.

«Frío corazón. Frío corazón», pensó Sakura.

—¿Puedo sentarme? – pregunto.

Ella trató de no sobresaltarse. Las formalidades se iban a respetar un poco más.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella, siguiéndole el juego.

Haría cualquier cosa para ganar tiempo y evitar lo inevitable. Muy cortésmente, le hizo un sitio en el baúl, dado que era lo único sobre lo que se podía sentar. En cierto modo, era mejor, puesto que así ya no se cernía sobre ella con su altura, ataviado con aquella amenazante cota de malla. Sin embargo, no era un baúl demasiado grande. Sakura deseó haberse acercado un poco más al borde, porque ya no podía moverse sin que resultara evidente. Además, la ilusión de cortesía civilizada era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse.

Lo miró fijamente. Era mucho más joven de lo que ella había pensado en un principio. De hecho, no podía ser mucho mayor que ella, tal vez 2 o 3 años. Tenía una mancha de tierra sobre la ceja derecha, que parecía desconocer por completo.

—Mira —le dijo él, con su extraño acento—, ahora tengo que marcharme, pero…

—¿Marcharos? —replicó ella. Se sentía presa de un repentino pánico.

Trató de recuperar la compostura. No quería que todos los animales que había al otro lado de la improvisada cortina la escucharan.

—¿Marcharos? —repitió, resistiendo la tentación de volverse a agarrar al fuerte brazo, tal y como había hecho la primera vez que lo vio.

Una vez más, se sintió como si el mundo entero le hubiera desaparecido de debajo de los pies, lo que era una locura. Primero la había aterrado que él se quedara y, en aquellos momentos, lo que la hacía caer presa del pánico era que se marchara. Seguramente eso se debía a la histeria. No había otra explicación para ello. Tenía que controlarse.

—Sí —respondió él—. Tengo que regresar a la ciudad. Aún hay algunos asuntos de los que debo ocuparme.

Saqueo. Pillaje. Por supuesto. ¿Cómo se le podía haber olvidado? Ya la tenía a ella. No había razón alguna para no volver a por más. Aquello era lo mejor de la batalla. Su esposo había disfrutado de ello casi tanto como de matar.

—Hiashi cuidará de ti.

Qué considerado. Sakura trató de imaginarse escapando por la pequeña ventana con aquel fortachón vigilándola.

—Te procurará algo de comer y lo que necesites para pasar la noche. Si hay algo que desees, no tienes más que pedírselo. Probablemente lo tengamos.

Sakura ya no pudo resistir más.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella, mirándole a los fríos ojos perlados—. Pillaje.

—Dudo que el término no fuera originalmente danés —replicó el sajón.

Efectivamente, Sakura habían llegado allí tras la estela de un ejército invasor, el ejército que había invadido Inglaterra. Su pueblo había sido el primero en realizar incursiones en aquellas tierras, para luego invadirlas y asentarse en ellas. El inglés y los suyos sólo estaban reconquistando la tierra que antes les había pertenecido. Su propio esposo se había pasado la vida saqueando las propiedades de los demás.

Había algo en los ojos opacos y el rostro sucio del inglés que la removía por dentro. No pudo apartar la vista ni volver a decir otra palabra. Al contrario, fue él quien apartó la mirada. Se levantó y tomó la capa que ella se negaba a ponerse.

—Póntela antes de que te mueras de frío —le recomendó. Al ver que ella no hacía ademán de aceptarla, se la colocó por los hombros—. Es mejor que te la pongas. Es una de las mías.

Sakura no pudo evitar el sonrojo. Observó cómo se marchaba con su frío rostro, el esbelto y fuerte cuerpo y el cabello cayéndole por los poderosos hombros de guerrero. Su voz lo detuvo en la puerta.

—Ni siquiera sé vuestro nombre.

—Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga —respondió, sin preguntar el de ella. A sus ojos, ni siquiera era una persona.

—Sakura —dijo ella cuando el guerrero ya estaba de espaldas. No iba a consentir que se la considerara como parte del botín.

La improvisada cortina cayó de nuevo y Sakura se quedó sola, sentada sobre las posesiones de otra persona y envuelta por una capa que pertenecía a un saqueador sajón llamado Neji.

**-o-**

Hiashi le llevó todo lo que Sakura necesitó y también lo que no le pidió. Bueno, eso no le sorprendió. Las promesas que se realizan en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras se mira a los ojos de una persona, sólo se podían entender como una relativa seguridad, comparada a que un grupo de borrachos le rebanaran la garganta.

Observó el montón de ropa de cama, coronado con una muda de ropa que definitivamente no le sentaría bien. No había razón lógica para que todo aquello le pareciera una traición. Era lo que había esperado desde el principio. Era parte del botín de Neji y podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Sakura lo sabía. Habría sido una necia si hubiera pensado de otro modo, y no lo era.

Sin embargo, Neji, el de los ojos castigadores, no tenía ningún derecho a mirarla a la luz de las antorchas como si no pudiera sobrevivir sin su ayuda.

Por supuesto, todo era una tontería. Sakura no había podido enfrentarse al hecho de lo que le estaba ocurriendo y se había refugiado durante un instante en un estúpido sueño. Era una pena que hubiera decidido hacerlo en el momento en el que se iba a decidir su destino.

Se levantó y empezó a pasear de arriba abajo por los pequeños confines del almacén. La vida no daba verdaderas opciones a las personas como ella. Nunca se sacaba nada sin pagar por ello. Estaba viva y, fuera lo que fuera lo que le sucediera, no podía ser peor de lo que había sido vivir con su esposo.

Trató de darle una patada al montón de ropa con los pantalones y la túnica encima. Sakura se estaba empezando aburrir. A continuación, se sentó. La capa que él le había colocado por encima de los hombros era muy cálida. Era más pesada y rica que nada de lo que ella había poseído nunca. Era la capa de un hombre, e iba adornada con un broche en el hombro derecho, para que así el brazo con el que se manejaba la espada quedara libre. El broche tenía un complejo diseño en oro y plata, acompañado de una amatista que debía proceder de un lugar muy lejano del este.

¿Qué se debía sentir al ser tan rico, en vez de serlo un día para carecer de todo al siguiente? Se quitó la capa y la colocó encima del montón que pertenecía al sajón. No se dejaría hacer ilusiones banas, y menos con un hombre como lo era Neji. Entonces, se metió en la cama. Tenía velas de cera auténtica, otro pecaminoso lujo. Sabía que, como todo lo demás, debían formar parte de un botín de guerra, pero le asustaba tanto la oscuridad que las dejó encendidas. Se tapó con la ropa de cama, pero, por mucho que amontonaba encima, le era imposible entrar en calor.

Permaneció inmóvil y esperó. Tal vez no era tan mala idea tener esa capa rodeando su esbelto y ahora frio cuerpo.

-o-

Era muy tarde cuando Neji regresó al granero. Sentía el nauseabundo agotamiento que siempre seguía a la batalla en todos los músculos de su cuerpo. El dolor que le irradiaba de la herida que tenía en el costado había llegado a tal extremo que casi no podía respirar.

No se había mirado para ver si era grave. No había habido tiempo. En aquellos momentos, lo único que deseaba era quitarse la armadura y librarse del insoportable peso del metal que le ceñía hombros y cintura. Sabía que el agotamiento que sentía era tal que se quedaría dormido aunque se tirara sobre el suelo de tierra del granero. No obstante, sabía que aún no había terminado. Hiashi aún estaría despierto. Tendría que ocuparse de él y de la muchacha también.

—¿Y bien?

Neji escucho la vos de un hombre que le hablaba a lo lejor. Se acerco y se sentó a au lado porque era mucho más fácil que quedarse de pie.

—Yo llegué a ellos primero.

—Y que pasara con los traidores.

Pensó en la media docena de hombres que tenía cautivos. Los había hecho prisioneros bajo las mismísimas narices de su jefe, el líder del ejército que había conseguido arrebatar a los daneses.

—Dicen que no les quedó más remedio que unirse al ejército danés. ¿Qué otra cosa iban a decir?

—Tal vez sea cierto —comentó Hiashi.

Tal vez preferían vivir en paz con el rey Naruto de Wessex que verse convocados por un ejército invasor todos los años. Los que vivían en la ciudad se habían asentado allí.

La única palabra que le llamó la atención a Neji de toda aquella disertación fue «paz». Era como un talismán que brillaba en algún lugar muy lejos de su alcance. Se había entregado a ella en cuerpo y alma hacía años, antes de que se hubiera visto ahogado por la amargura.

Cambió de postura para tratar de aliviar el dolor que tenía en el costado. Vio que Hiashi tomaba aliento para realizar su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Y qué tiene que decir Shimura Danzo de todo esto?

Danzo carecía de ingenio, de valor y de control para gobernarse a sí mismo, con lo que mucho menos a un ejército.

—Él los habría matado.

—¿Y tú no?

—Son los prisioneros de Naruto, no los míos, ni los de Danzo.

Hiashi le dedicó una mirada que le indicaba claramente que aquella respuesta no era aceptable, pero Neji no tenía otra mejor.

Cerró los ojos, lo que fue un error, dado que comenzó a ver el rostro asustado de la muchacha danesa, que era como un delicado marco para los ojos enormes y acusadores que le hacían bajar la mirada.

Abrió los ojos y trató de centrar su atención en la siguiente pregunta.

—Entonces, ¿quién le va a decir al rey Naruto que, aunque hemos derrotado al ejército, también hemos saqueado las propiedades de potenciales aliados y hemos hecho caer presa de las llamas la mayor parte de la única fortaleza que hay entre Maldon y Colchester?

Al menos la respuesta era fácil.

— Danzo Shimura, ¿quién si no? Yo le ayudé a confeccionar el mensaje en el que relataba sus triunfos. Cuando Naruto se entere, vendrá aquí en cuestión de días. Además, es aquí donde debería estar en estos momentos. Aún podría perderlo todo si no consigue asegurar Colchester. Ya lo habríamos hecho si yo hubiera estado al mando en vez de Shimura.

—No sabes cuándo rendirte, ¿verdad?

—No temas —respondió—. No voy a iniciar otra campaña. Les he dado palabra a mis hombres de que, después de esto, podrán marchar a casa y la mantendré.

—Oh, nos podemos marchar a casa, ¿verdad? Sería mucho mejor que lo hicieras tú también en vez de estar aquí con aspecto de parecer un muerto andante, y hablando de otra campaña cuando ya has hecho mucho más de lo que debías. Hace más de dos años que no regresas a tu casa…

La palabra «casa» cortó la carne de Neji como si se tratara de un cuchillo. Hiashi lo sabía y haberla pronunciado era como provocarle. Vio la astuta expresión en los ojos de Hiashi, lo que significaba que sospechaba algo y que si conseguía que Neji perdiera la paciencia conseguiría averiguarlo.

No sería así. Lo último que Neji haría sería admitir su debilidad en aquellos momentos y añadirla ya a la pesada carga que Hiashi portaba sobre los hombros.

—¿Cómo puedo ser un muerto andante si estoy sentado? —replicó—. Además, si te parece que esta campaña es muy lenta, quéjate ante Danzo. Dile que pida a Naruto que dé la orden… sólo porque le debe un favor.

—Los reyes siempre deben favores, pero supongo que es que no pueden evitarlo. Desgraciadamente, los favores se tienen que pagar. No se puede ser demasiado duro con Naruto. Todos hacemos cosas que luego nos arrepentimos de haber hecho.

Neji sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Trató desesperadamente de sobreponerse. Sabía que Hiashi no lo había hecho intencionadamente. Hiashi no convocaría tan horribles recuerdos deliberadamente.

Había sido sólo culpa suya. Una frase casual como aquella no debía desgarrarlo por dentro. Trató de respirar sin delatar la herida que llevaba bajo la cota de malla, pero se le escapó un pequeño quejido. Creyó que no había resultado audible, pero Hiashi debía de haberlo escuchado porque sintió una mano tocando la desgarrada tela de la túnica, justo donde terminaba la cota de malla.

No podía soportar la compasión ni se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos, aunque estos le acuciaran por lo que había ocurrido en la ciudad y por la presencia de la muchacha danesa.

Se movió para apartar la mano, pero no debería haberlo hecho tan rápidamente. No supo cómo pudo contener un nuevo quejido.

—¿Y la muchacha danesa? – pregunto Neji

—Ningún problema. ¿Qué esperabas? Nadie se atrevería ni siquiera a mirarla sabiendo que es tuya —respondió Hiashi, con un cierto tono de desaprobación—. Por supuesto, está aterrada.

Neji se levantó, una vez más demasiado rápidamente. Se apoyó contra la pared y vio que la expresión de Hiashi cambiaba para reflejar alarma y ansiedad. Y culpa. Mucha culpa. Se irguió y se esforzó por no mostrar más señales de debilidad.

—Estás herido. Lo sabía. Fue cuando…

—No —mintió Neji. Empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón del que le colgaba la espada—. ¿Hay agua?

—Sí. Espera un momento. Te ayudaré a quitarte la armadura.

—No. Lo haré yo solo —replicó—. Vete a dormir.

Vio que Hiashi desviaba la mirada para dirigirla hacia la estancia en la que estaba la pelirosa. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera decirle a su señor.

Esperó hasta que la oscuridad engulló a su leal sirviente y dejó caer el enjoyado cinturón al suelo. Trató de despojarse del peto y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía levantar el brazo izquierdo por encima del nivel del pecho. Estupendo. De algún modo, consiguió quitarse la cota de malla sin gritar. Despojarse de la túnica y de la camisa resultó más fácil porque pudo hacerlo desgarrándolas. Las colocó bajo un montón de basura para que Hiashi no las viera y se acercó a la luz de la antorcha.

Era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. La totalidad del costado izquierdo parecía estar ennegrecida y había sangrado, aunque no demasiado. Se curaría o no. Eso lo decidiría el destino. Aquel detalle no le interesaba.

Se quitó el resto de la ropa y buscó agua. Estaba tan fría que le laceraba la piel, pero agradeció la sensación. Estaba limpia.

Se sentó lejos de la luz y se envolvió en su capa. Comenzó a pensar en el día siguiente y en cómo impedir que Danzo Shimura hiciera más daño hasta que Naruto se presentara allí. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que no estaba pensando en nada de eso, sino en la muchacha.

En la oscuridad, veía todos los detalles de su delicado rostro. Escuchaba su voz con el peculiar acento danés y sentía el ligero peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo, como cuando abandonaban la ciudad saqueada. Pesaba tan poco que casi parecía una niña.

Le había parecido una doncella, con su rosado cabello derramándosele por los hombros y la espalda. Tenía un aspecto tan delicado que parecía que se partiría en dos si Neji la tocaba con unas manos demasiado acostumbradas a la batalla.

A pesar de todo, se había enfrentado a sus perseguidores y había dado el paso que los había sumergido a los dos en algo que él nunca había esperado.

Se apoyó contra el barro seco, que se le clavaba en la espalda a pesar de la gruesa tela de la capa. Sin embargo, no conseguía librarse de la imagen de la joven. Era tan hermosa… Además, el terror la hacía parecer muy vulnerable. Recordó el modo en que había ocultado el rostro en su hombro, cómo el esbelto brazo, que iba descubierto hasta el codo, se le había agarrado a la cintura.

La respiración se le aceleró y sintió que el deseo despertaba en su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, pero aquello sólo empeoró la situación.

Ella lo había mirado como si confiara en él. Por su parte, Neji había perdido completamente la cabeza y le había dado su palabra.

Se incorporó y sintió el aguijonazo del dolor. Desgraciadamente, ya no sabía si el dolor era físico o mental. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando?

Se puso de pie. Ella no era una dulce doncella, sino una mujer cuyo esposo había muerto a manos del ejército del que él formaba parte. Eran enemigos.

Se movió y el dolor le hizo tropezar. Tenía que dormir o moriría.

Miró a su alrededor para buscar las ropas de cama que Hiashi le había preparado. Se detuvo en seco. Sólo podían estar en un lugar porque él no se había molestado en dar explicaciones. Además, Hiashi le había dicho que la muchacha estaba aterrorizada.

Recorrió los pocos pasos que lo separaban del almacén y apartó la cortina.

**-o-**

Sakura no se movió, a pesar de que el corazón le latía a toda velocidad y su instinto la empujaba a salir huyendo. No tenía ningún lugar al que ir. Por lo menos mantendría su dignidad.

Permaneció inmóvil, fingiendo estar dormida. Lo observó atentamente. Él no hizo ningún ruido. Siguió cuidadosamente todos sus movimientos.

Vio que él miraba hacia donde ella estaba tumbada, pero se mantuvo muy quieta. Casi ni respiraba. Vio que él se acercaba a recoger la ropa que ella había tirado al suelo de una patada. Lo veía ya claramente, dado que él había penetrado en el círculo de luz que emitían las velas. El cabello le brillaba contra la tenue cera. Era casi del mismo color que la oscuridad.

No hacía ruido.

Si había algo que realmente le había molestado y asqueado siempre era que su esposo cayera sobre ella mientras dormía. Era una bajeza. La ira por haber vivido durante seis años a merced de otro saqueador como aquel le encendió el corazón.

Observó que se le caía el broche que estaba encima de la túnica y que le resultaba imposible encontrarlo en medio de aquella oscuridad. La ira se apoderó de ella. Le diría que lo había estado observando, que estaba dispuesta a luchar antes de ser tomada por él.

—¿Habéis perdido algo? —le preguntó, justo cuando él se daba la vuelta.

Se sobresaltó y la ropa se le cayó al suelo.

Sakura estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, que hubiera servido al menos para ocultar la histeria que se había apoderado de ella. En aquel momento, comprendió que él se dirigía hacia la puerta. Iba a marcharse. Tal vez ya tenía otra mujer que prefería. Tal vez ya tenía otra docena.

No la había mirado hasta que ella no habló. Entonces, se dio la vuelta. Sakura sintió que el corazón se le encogía del terror. ¿Qué había hecho?

—¿Sakura?

Después de todo, parecía que había oído su nombre. Ella observó horrorizada cómo se acercaba a ella. Se incorporó y vio cómo él se sentaba en el suelo al lado de ella. La capa se le movió y dejó al descubierto un hombro. El cabello cubría una piel muy blanca. Parecía que no llevaba nada debajo de aquella capa. Por supuesto que no. Estaba a punto de irse a la cama, posiblemente con ella. Eso la hacía rabiar y sentir mucho temor.

Sakura no podía apartar la mirada de la piel desnuda, la piel que muy pronto rozaría la de ella… si es que podía evitarlo.

—¿No has podido dormir?

Aquella afirmación resultó tan incongruente con lo que ella estaba pensando que no pudo responder.

—¿Sakura?

Abrió la boca para pronunciar alguna palabra, algo que le pacificara y le animara a marcharse, pero el horror hizo que sólo pudiera pronunciar un sonido incongruente y patético, comparado con la firmeza con la que él había hablado.

Se cubrió la boca con la mano. Quería hablar adecuadamente. Quería hacer que se marchara. Quería demostrarle que aún tenía un poco de control sobre sí misma, pero no pudo hacerlo. Todo parecía haber desaparecido ante la visión de aquella piel desnuda y del poderoso cuerpo del sajón. Había creído que podía someterse a él y soportarlo, pero no era así. No quería estar bajo el mando de otro hombre igual a su esposo Sasuke, no, ya no más.

Había tenido que pasar por muchas cosas y había visto demasiado. Había habido demasiada muerte y demasiado horror. Sólo deseaba escapar, pero había sobrepasado los límites de su propia fuerza con un estúpido desafío al que no podía enfrentarse.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer una a una por las mejillas rosadas de Sakura, sentía mucho, mucho miedo. Si al menos pudiera dejar de llorar delante de él… Si pudiera evitar que supiera lo débil que era… Casi no podía respirar…

Él la tocó. Sintió la pesada mano del guerrero sobre la suya para apartársela de la cara. Trató de resistirse, de oponerse a la fuerza del sajón, pero le resultó imposible.

Cuando él le apartó la mano del rostro, Sakura contempló el de él. Observó la solidez del brazo desnudo, el modo en que los músculos se movían bajo aquella piel tan blanca.

Se preguntó qué ocurriría si gritaba. Nada, por supuesto. Si el resto de los sajones la oían, probablemente empezarían a lanzar vítores.

Observó que el otro brazo se movía también. Vio que había hematomas, que le faltaba un trozo de piel y… Ocurría algo. Algo malo.

Levantó la mirada. Vio que la cabeza del sajón estaba inclinada en un ángulo que, en otras circunstancias, indicaría derrota. Definitivamente, ocurría algo. Vio que seguía moviendo la mano y que ésta temblaba con un esfuerzo que a ella le resultaba imposible comprender. A pesar del terror, sintió los aleteos de la compasión.

Deseó no experimentar tales sentimientos, pero no podía evitarlo. Fueron creciendo hasta que consiguieron ocultar todo lo demás: el odio, la ira y los últimos vestigios de miedo.

No podía soportarlo. Tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para evitarlo.

Movió la mano que tenía libre y la acercó. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, se enredó con la de él y con las dos que ya estaban unidas.

Era una locura. Miró las manos entrelazadas y ocurrió lo peor. Sakura se echó a llorar.

No trató de ahogar el sonido. Esperó que él le gritara y que le ordenara que se callara, pero no lo hizo. Sakura pensó que era imposible y, entonces, dejó de pensar en todo a excepción de las llamas y la destrucción y las incontables desventuras de su vida.

**-o-**

Cuando recobró el conocimiento, estaba de costado, ocupando una parte minúscula de las ropas de cama. La mano del sajón descansaba suavemente sobre su cabello. Sakura aún seguía aferrada al brazo izquierdo. De hecho, estaba agarrada a él con tanta fuerza que le dolían los huesos de la mano. Consiguió relajarlos, pero sólo un poco.

Él apartó la mano que le había colocado sobre la cabeza, pero a Sakura ya no le importaba lo que él hiciera. Ya no le importaba nada. Era como si todos los sentimientos que había podido sentir se le hubieran agotado hasta dejarla sin nada.

Lo que fuera a ocurrir, iba a ocurrir de todos modos.

**-o-**

Sakura se despertó cuando él se movió. Se sobresaltó. ¿Se había quedado dormida? Imposible. No con el Hyuuga a su lado… y sí, aún seguía agarrándole la mano.

La luz de las velas tembló cuando él se inclinó sobre ella. Sakura estaba demasiado agotada, incluso para sentir pánico. Se preparó para el doloroso asalto, el olor a cerveza y a sudor.

El cuerpo de él bloqueaba la luz. El cabello suelto cayó sobre el cuello de Sakura y la hizo temblar. Sintió que la mano de él le tocaba el rostro. Sintió calidez. Nada más. Sólo calidez y el roce de la piel limpia y masculina, de una mano cubierta de callos.

Se inclinaba hacia ella. La capa se le abrió y, a través de ojos medio cerrados, ella pudo vislumbrar los secretos del cuerpo del sajón, fuertes líneas y negras sombras. Tan poderoso y tan esbelto a la vez, tan diferente del de su marido. Todo era una armonía perfecta de huesos y fuertes músculos. Era tan diferente que le resultaba imposible apartar la mirada. Era guapo y varonil, un cuerpo para envidiar.

Se inclinó un poco más y acercó el rostro al de ella. Sakura no se movió. Ni siquiera giró la cabeza ni utilizó el aliento para gritar.

La boca de él encontró la delicada mejilla de ella, justo por debajo de las pestañas. Sakura notó el húmedo calor, la ligera desesperación que había en sus labios. Permaneció allí, sin moverse, hasta que ella no sintió nada más que el contacto de aquellos labios y la presencia del Hyuga.

De repente, ella ya no deseó que se marchara su captor…

Tenía la mano aún enredada con la de él. Deseó aferrarse a ella, pero, de repente, ésta se deslizó entre sus dedos y dejó solo un frío vacío en su lugar.

Continuara.

* * *

**Chan, chan, chan!**

**Qué les pareció este capítulo…?**

**Se va poniendo interesante no lo creen?**

**Hay que recordar que en esa época las mujeres que eran capturadas solo las utilizaban para el sexo y las dejaban botadas al día siguiente.**

**Sakura sabia de su destino al haberse puesto en las manos de Neji Hyuuga. Pero de alguna forma ella estaba cayendo lentamente en el deseo de sentir su piel por igual.**

**Recuerden dejar sus comentarios. Me hace feliz el saber su opinión.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aquí tienen el capitulo tres, donde más o menos sabremos que paso esa primera noche, y los sucesos del día siguiente también.**

* * *

**Momento de Locura**

**Capítulo Tre****s**

**

* * *

**

El frío parecía haberle penetrado a Sakura hasta los huesos. No podía moverse. En algún lugar, se escuchaban los sonidos de la mitad del ejército sajón despertándose presa de los vapores de la cerveza. Se echó a temblar y, de repente, comprendió dónde estaba y lo que había ocurrido. Debía escapar de allí antes de que alguien fuera a buscarla.

Estaba tumbada sobre sí misma, con una mano al lado del rostro, como si estuviera sujetando algo. Se la miró y, de repente, los recuerdos ocuparon su lugar.

En su mente pudo ver el hermoso rostro del Hyuga y sintió la calidez física de su cuerpo, la fuerza de la mano de él alrededor de las de ella, la agotada caricia de sus labios. Sin embargo, era mucho más que eso. Su pensamiento estaba ocupado por completo por la imagen de aquella cabeza inclinada, del brazo magullado y del sentimiento de un entendimiento tácito.

¿Cuál era la magia de aquel hombre? ¿Qué era lo que la había empujado a colocar su destino en manos de aquel guerrero? ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera decidido en un instante, en medio de la oscuridad de un callejón? En aquellos momentos no lo comprendía. Sólo lo sentía y…

De repente, el baruyo de una riña la alarmo, escuchó cómo alguien vomitaba la cerveza consumida la noche anterior sobre otro hombre. Las quejas de éste último condujeron a una pelea en la que se escucharon gritos aterradores y el definitivo sonido de la madera. Sakura se cubrió los oídos con las manos y trató de no gemir de puro terror, asco e indefensión.

Se levantó del revoltijo de la ropa de la cama y se puso la ropa del día anterior. A pesar de que hizo todo lo posible por recomponerlas, se sentía tan sucia, tan agotada y tan asustada que estuvo a punto de gritar.

La pelea y los gritos que se estaban llevando a cabo al otro lado de la puerta, tuvo su final cuando alguien que gritaba más que el resto apareció. Le pareció que podía ser Hiashi, y así fue.

El hombre llegó unos minutos más tarde y le llevó algo de comida. Sakura no consiguió comer a pesar de que sabía que lo necesitaba. Tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentarse con su captor, a la luz del día, sin magia ni sueños, sino sólo al hecho de que en aquellos momentos pertenecía a uno de los guerreros que la rodeaban, los mismos guerreros que habían saqueado e incendiado una ciudad entera presos de un frenético deseo de destrucción.

Tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Su captor parecía estar muy ocupado en otra parte. Cuando Hiashi regresó para recogerla, Sakura estaba paseando de arriba abajo por los limitados confines de su habitación.

Hiashi parecía tener la misma edad que el padre de Sakura. Pensó que parecía que sentía pena por ella, lo que no le dio ánimos.

—Sígueme

Sakura lo obedeció, y lo siguió al exterior del granero y juntos se abrieron paso entre los guerreros. Estos no la molestaron. Si ella se acercaba a ellos al caminar, se apartaban inmediatamente. Si la observaban, Hiashi les dedicaba una mirada de hielo. Sin embargo, a sus espaldas, Sakura escuchaba sus susurros, platicas mal intencionadas y con ciertos insultos a su persona, pero a pesar de todo, fue un alivio salir al aire libre.

Sakura miro el cielo y pudo ver unas nubes cargadas, el día era frío e iba a llover. Parecía como si el recuerdo del verano hubiera muerto en las llamas de la noche anterior. La desolación del mundo encajaba perfectamente con el estado de ánimo de Sakura. El de la tristeza y la soledad.

Hiashi la hizo entrar en una pequeña casa, que estaba muy bien amueblada, con un buen fuego y juncos en el suelo. Hacía calor. Era acogedora… De repente, se olvidó de todo, de todo excepto de su captor.

Él estaba de pie contra una pared de tapices, iluminado por la luz de una lámpara de aceite. Desde la posición en la que se encontraba, solo podía ver su espalda cubierta por su largo cabello negro. Si Sakura hubiera tenido que describir su aspecto con una sola palabra, ésta hubiera sido «impecable».

Hyuga giró la cabeza, lentamente, como si no hubiera ninguna prisa. Aquello hizo que Sakura se sintiera tan enfadada que hubiera podido escupir; la arrogancia de su captor no disminuía y esto hacía sentir a Sakura como un objeto más.

Se sentía como si se pudiera morir allí mismo. No había comido, casi no había dormido, tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto, el vestido sucio y la ropa interior rasgada. Él no mostraba señal alguna de un día y de una noche pasados saqueando. Él era perfecto en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Los ojos furiosos de Sakura absorbieron todos los detalles, desde la pesada túnica de lana que terminaba en un bordado de oro justo por encima de la rodilla, las calzas grises y unos zapatos de cuero muy elaborados. La túnica era azul y el cinturón que se la ceñía a la cintura tenía una hebilla dorada con la forma de una bestia mitológica. Sakura pensó que, evidentemente, él se ponía las riquezas que había arrebatado a los demás.

Había guardado el rostro para el final y no quedó desilusionada. Carecía completamente de todo reflejo de pasión humana. Así le resultó mucho más fácil borrarse del pensamiento el hecho de que la noche anterior se hubiera echado a llorar sólo con verle las manos. De hecho, le parecía completamente imposible. Podía olvidar la nefasta noche anterior, al igual que él lo había hecho.

—Bien —dijo, tomando la iniciativa—, ¿por dónde os gustaría que empezáramos? – pregunto ella.

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron. Sakura saboreó el placer de haberlo desconcertado. Sin duda había esperado que ella se mostrara histérica. Por supuesto, aquella expresión tan sólo duró un instante.

—¿Decidiendo tu futuro? —replicó.

—Nunca habría creído que hubiera nada por decidir.

Él volvió la cabeza. Aquello enfureció a Sakura, dado que no sabía a qué estaba esperando para contestar. Tardó unos minutos en hacerlo.

—Debes de tener parientes.

Sakura comprendió. Lo miró de arriba abajo. Evidentemente, le gustaban las cosas hermosas y los modos más fáciles de obtenerlas eran a través del saqueo o del rescate. Creía que ella le importaba a alguien. No podría haber cometido un error mayor. Se sentía tan poco importante y tan carente de cariño que aquel pensamiento estuvo a punto de hacer que se echara a reír. Se lo pensó durante un instante antes de contestar y decidió que no le diría que ella no valía nada.

—Bueno, tengo un primo que… - trato de decir.

Él se dio la vuelta. Sakura comprendió que nunca la creería, sus mentiras siempre eran descubiertas por su esposo. Ella jamás podría burlar el escrutinio de aquella fría mirada. Pero algo tenía que intentar

—¿Y bien?

—Tengo un primo que estaría dispuesto a pagar para que yo regresara sana y salva.

Vio la sorpresa que se reflejaba en el rostro de él y trató de mantener la compostura. Si por lo menos tuviera mejores vestidos o broches en la ropa que no fueran de hierro y cobre, su teatro estaría perfecto. Desgraciadamente, su marido jamás había desperdiciado su botín en ella, mucho menos en su cuidado personal.

De repente, recordó que sí tenía algo de valor. Se tocó la cinta que le colgaba del cuello y jugueteó con ella, tratando de hacerlo de un modo casual. Seguramente él se quedaría impresionado y trataría de arrebatárselo, pero aquel colgante representaba su única posibilidad.

—Yo valgo mucho para mi familia —mintió.

Dejó que el amuleto de Sasuke saliera de debajo del vestido. Los amuletos que colgaban del anillo de plata tintinearon. Las dos espadas, los tres bastones y la lanza de Odín.

Él la observaba atentamente. Al contemplar el colgante, esbozó una expresión de sorpresa, pero inmediatamente sus ojos recuperaron la frialdad habitual.

—¿Una herencia de familia?

Por supuesto, aquel colgante no era muy habitual en una mujer. Era de un hombre, de un guerrero. De un vikingo. Seguramente, el sajón lo odiaría. Sakura lo odiaba por lo que representaba. La mano empezó a temblarle. Ocultó el colgante debajo del vestido.

—El valor de este colgante no es nada con lo que mi primo os daría.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y dónde está ese primo?

—En Skaldford —respondió, a pesar de que no sabía muy bien dónde estaba aquel lugar.

Sus horizontes no se extendían más allá del recuerdo de su hogar en Dinamarca, de una terrible travesía por mar y de los confines de una ciudad ya en ruinas.

—¿Shealdford?

—Skaldford —reiteró ella—. Sólo tienes que enviar a tus mensajeros diciendo que estoy aquí y eso te reportará tanto como puedas desear.

El sajón comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella. Sin poder evitarlo, Sakura dio un paso atrás y se tropezó con una silla y una mesa que ni siquiera había visto.

—Puedes sentarte —le dijo él. Entonces, tomó asiento en la silla que había al lado opuesto de la mesa de madera.

Sakura tomó asiento en medio de un lujo tan inesperado como si lo llevara haciendo toda su vida, en vez de sentarse en bancos mal terminados. El sajon era un hombre que lo tenía todo, y debía esforzarse para que creyera en su palabra.

Esbozó otra sonrisa.

—Os podría dar lo que quisierais. Más aún —mintió de nuevo. No tenía nadie que estuviera dispuesto a pagar por ella.

De repente, vio que él empezaba a servir aguamiel de una botella engastada en plata. En su mano se reflejaban marcas crecientes y rojas. Sakura estuvo a punto de gritar.

¡No!. No podía haber sido ella la causante de esas marcas. Era imposible que hubiera estado tan desesperada por gozar con sus caricias la noche anterior que le hubiera clavado las uñas en la carne. ¡No!

Pero, debía de haber sido ella. La humillación se apoderó de todo su ser.

¿Y si él mencionaba algo al respecto? ¿Y si decía algo sobre la noche anterior?

—¿Aguamiel?

La mano arañada le ofrecía una copa, que ella aceptó inmediatamente. Recordó lo que aquella mano le había hecho sentir en el mundo de la noche anterior, como si fuera una cuerda que pudiera salvarla de morir ahogada. Recordó el fuego y la pasión.

Se tomó de un trago el contenido de la copa y la extendió para que se la volviera a llenar. El sajón lo hizo, aunque no sin mirarla con cierta desaprobación.

Sakura volvió a tomarse el aguamiel de un trago. El dulce licor le abrasó el estómago vacío como si fuera fuego.

—¿Cuál de mis hombres te parece que debería tener el honor de llevarte a Shealdford? —le preguntó—. No creo que haya idiotas entre los míos.

Si Sakura le abofeteaba aquel rostro tan arrogante, probablemente él la mataría. Así que resistió el impulso y agarró con fuerza la copa.

—Entonces, si el viaje va más allá del poco valor que poseen, dejadme marchar y os prometo…

—¿Tú? No seas ridícula. – Neji se rió.

—Bueno, al menos yo no tengo miedo.

Neji se levantó con tanta fuerza que la silla sobre la que estaba sentado cayó al suelo y la mesa se tambaleó bruscamente.

—¿Tienes idea de dónde está Shealdford ahora? —le gritó, sin dejar de mirarla—. Entre el último bastión conocido de las fuerzas danesas de Cambridge y la ruta que probablemente tomará el ejército del rey Naruto al marchar de Huntingdon.

—Pero…

—No harás nada semejante, ¿me comprendes? No lo permitiré —aulló, con una voz tan fuerte que hubiera podido derrotar a una chusma de insurgentes, y había hecho temblar el cuerpo de Sakura.

Neji dio una patada a la silla y se acercó a la ventana antes de que pudiera estrangularla. No podía soportar estar en aquella sala con ella ni un instante más. Abrió la contraventana y sintió el frío viento en el rostro, lo que le recordó que el verano había pasado hacía mucho y que prácticamente estaban ya en invierno. El viento le heló el rostro, pero no lo que había en su corazón. Si por lo menos pudiera aspirar aquel gélido viento a su interior… Sin embargo, el dolor que sentía en el pecho se lo impedía.

Se dijo que era por la herida, pero sabía que no era así. No era un dolor físico, sino provocado por los recuerdos, los que se habían despertado en él desde que vio por primera vez a la danesa.

No sentía deseo alguno por hacerse responsable de ella. Era una mujer extraña, con unos talismanes muy raros colgados del cuello. No sabía por qué no la arrojaba a los lobos o hacía lo que, evidentemente, ella pensaba que iba a hacer. En cuanto a lo de enviar a un pobre infeliz a Shealdford para conseguir un patético rescate… eso estaba fuera de discusión.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que la había aterrorizado hasta lo más profundo del alma. Ya no podía evitarlo. Pensó en Tenten y en el terrible miedo que habría sentido antes de morir. Percibir el miedo de la muchacha danesa le hacía no desear venganza. Quería terminar con aquel recuerdo.

—Te llevaré a Shealdford yo mismo —dijo—. No me puedo marchar hasta que el rey Naruto llegue aquí con el ejército principal, pero eso ocurrirá muy pronto. Entonces, los hombres se marcharán a casa y yo me iré a Tamworth. Te llevaré a Shealdford de camino.

No se podía decir que Shealdford estuviera de camino a Tamworth, pero ella no parecía tener la menor noción de geografía.

—¿Tamworth?

Tal vez sí sabía algo, porque en aquellos momentos lo miraba como si no se creyera ni una palabra de lo que él le había dicho. Le dolió ese pensar, a pesar de que no se podía esperar ninguna otra cosa.

—Sí. Estamos aquí como préstamo de la hermana del rey Naruto.

—¿Sois de Mercia?

—Sí.

Sakura se sirvió otra copa de aguamiel. A Neji le pareció que no debía hacerlo, pero tal vez le vendría bien. Observó cómo bebía y se preguntó si tendría resaca después.

—¿Y decís que me vais a llevar vos a Skaldford?

—Shealdford —dijo él. Aquella ciudad no seguiría siendo danesa durante mucho tiempo—. He dicho que lo haré. Tienes mi palabra.

De repente, se empezaron a escuchar unos fuertes gritos del exterior. Neji se asomó. ¿Ya estaba empezando? Así era. Los veía en la distancia, acercándose para ir a por él. Seguramente no eran sólo sus hombres, sino también algunos de los de Danzo.

Volvió a mirar a la aterrorizada muchacha. Habían quedado tantas cosas sin decir… Tanto que ni siquiera sabía cómo decir. Había un profundo abismo entre ellos y, sin embargo, él había establecido un vínculo que los mantendría unidos hasta que la llevara a Shealdford.

—Mira, tengo que marcharme, pero… las próximas dos semanas… —dijo, sin saber cómo seguir.

Se detuvo al mirar aquellos ojos verdes. Deseó que ella hubiera hecho algo con su cabello. Parecía una virgen de quince años. Más bien una virgen ebria de aguamiel.

—Durante las dos próximas semanas, yo no…

—Debo vivir como vuestra amante —afirmó ella.

«Nadie se atrevería ni siquiera a mirarla sabiendo que es tuya». Las palabras de Hiashi le resonaron en la cabeza. Supo que su sirviente tenía razón.

—Sí, pero… - trato de hablar.

—Y entonces, cuando hayáis terminado conmigo, me dejaréis en Skaldford para regresar a casa con vuestra esposa… - sentencio Sakura sabiendo la cruda realidad del asunto.

—No tengo esposa. – corrigió.

Sakura se había levantado, pero el aguamiel le pasó factura. Las piernas se negaron a sostenerla y tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa para no caer. Notó el rumor de voces que provenía del exterior y apartó su atención de la voz del sajón, que parecía estar explicándole algo.

—… Sakura, yo no espero…

Ella no podía concentrarse en nada más que en el rumor de voces que se iba acercando a la casa. Parecía lo que había escuchado el día anterior…

—¿Qué ocurre? – ella preguntó.

—No es nada. Sólo son hombres que…

Así era como empezaba una incursión. Gritos, golpeteo de las espadas sobre los escudos y, además, el sonido del horror en estado puro: el aullido de un lobo, pero realizado por una garganta humana. El sonido que Sasuke, su esposo, hacía cuando perdía la cabeza.

Sintió que empezaba a desvanecerse. Notó que alguien la sujetaba por los brazos.

—Sakura… - se escuchaba una voz preocupada.

No era la voz de Sasuke. Su esposo había muerto en el campo de batalla. Aunque ella no había visto su cadáver, no había posibilidad de error. Muchas personas habían estado encantadas de contárselo y, además, tenía el amuleto. Sasuke no volvería a tocarla. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar echarse a temblar y el amuleto se le clavó en la piel y se aplastó entre los cuerpos de ambos.

También notó la calidez y la fuerza de las manos sobre los brazos desnudos, una fuerza controlada, que no tenía como objetivo el castigo. Sólo deseaba abrazarla. Su visión desenfocada captó el cabello oscuro y la túnica azul del sajón. Estaba en sus brazos.

—No sois él — Sakura susurró contra la lujosa tela.

—¿Cómo dices? Sakura, no hay nada que temer.

¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta? ¿Sería posible que no comprendiera lo que había allí fuera y el horror de lo que significaba? Trató de hablar, pero sólo consiguió articular una palabra.

—Frenético…

El mundo permaneció en su lugar. Los brazos de Neji la rodeaban y sus manos se enterraban en el cabello suelto. Su cuerpo era firme, con fuertes músculos y esbeltas líneas. Sakura sentía sus contornos a través de la tela del vestido. Sentía su calor.

—Sakura, no es…

—Sí, lo es… No comprendéis cómo son… ellos son malos – susurro en pequeños gemidos.

El sonido se produjo de nuevo, transmitiendo su mensaje de triunfo sobre cualquier cosa que fuera humana. Sakura levantó la cabeza y trató de mirar por la ventana.

—No sabéis cómo son cuando se vuelven locos —dijo—. Son como lobos. Cuando se ponen así, ni fuego ni hierro puede herirlos. Matan cualquier cosa y nada puede detenerlos porque Odín los protege y…

—Basta ya, Sakura. No sigas. Mírame – ordeno –. No se trata de ningún guerrero del que se ha apoderado la furia del lobo. Sólo son borrachos de cerveza que están fingiendo ser lobos. Son mis hombres. Sólo… Sólo… – ya no sabía que mas decir para poder calmarla.

Sakura lo miró directamente a los ojos y, de repente, comprendió que él tenía razón. El horror desapareció, pero dejó tras él una desagradable sensación de náusea.

—Vuestros hombres… Se están preparando para el banquete de la victoria…

—Así es.

Sakura se aferraba a él, apretando el cuerpo íntimamente contra el suyo. Neji la tenía abrazada y le tocaba suavemente la espalda y la vulnerable curva del cuello bajo el cabello.

En el exterior, los hombres lanzaban vítores y gritos sobre la muerte de sus paisanos y sobre la destrucción de lo que, hasta entonces, había sido su vida.

Trató de tomar aliento. Sakura se apartó de él y notó cómo sus manos se le deslizaban por los brazos hasta tocarle la piel que no llegaban a cubrir las mangas, haciéndola temblar. Trató de soltarse de su abrazo, pero los fuertes y firmes dedos la asieron con más fuerza.

Los gritos se habían hecho cada vez más ensordecedores. Algo golpeaba la puerta. Sakura miró las manos de Neji sobre su piel. Se produjo otro golpe. A pesar de su determinación por no hacerlo, se encogió de miedo.

—Recuerda lo que te he dicho… - decía Neji en un susurro.

Sin embargo, lo único de lo que ella lograba percatarse era de los gritos y del tacto de sus manos.

Otro golpe.

Ya no podía soportarlo.

—¿Por qué están aquí en vez de estar en la ciudad? —preguntó, con desesperación.

—Vienen a por mí —respondió él. Sus fuertes manos la soltaron.

Neji salió velozmente por la puerta, y Sakura pudo ver como los hombres se lo llevaban, agarrándolo con innumerables manos como si se tratara de un héroe que hubiera regresado de El Valhala. Se lo llevaron, levantándolo sobre los hombros. Sakura nuevamente estaba sola.

Le pareció que los ruidos que hacían no iban a terminar nunca. Se ocultó el rostro entre las manos, pero ni siquiera así consiguió bloquear los gritos, que llegaban en insoportables oleadas.

Miles de recuerdos inundaban su mente, recuerdos pasados con su esposo, recuerdos que necesitaba con desesperación reprimir.

¡Neji!

Ojalá no hubiera podido comprender lo que decían aquellas voces, pero no era así. Aquella única palabra le horadaba la mente. Todos aclamaban y cantaban su nombre.

Apretó los puños y se tiró del cabello, dejando así que aquel pequeño dolor aliviara el sufrimiento interior que era aún mayor.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los gritos empezaran a remitir. Levantó la cabeza y vio la botella de aguamiel sobre la mesa. Se sirvió otra copa. Se lo tomó todo. Si el alcohol la podía hacer olvidar, se tomaría esa botella y mil más. Pero solo sería algo pasajero.

En la distancia, seguía resonando el nombre de Neji. Conseguía ahogar los gritos del que imitaba a un guerrero vikingo ansioso de batalla. Pensó en Neji y, para su vergüenza, lo que le acudió a su confusa cabeza fue la calidez del cuerpo del sajón, del modo en el que la cabeza le había encajado tan agradablemente sobre el hombro y en cómo se había sentido cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos.

Sus mejillas se tornaban color rosa, y se iba intensificando, tal vez por el licor o tal vez por la vergüenza de saber que en su interior nació un deseo hacia su captor.

Neji era parte de aquella caterva de hombres que gritaban sin parar, del ejército que había saqueado la ciudad. Neji, si no sajón, era inglés y estaba celebrando la carnicería del día anterior. El deber de Sakura era pensar en su esposo muerto, y no en él.

Sakura tomo asiento en un mullido sillón, se llevó la mano a la pequeña cicatriz blanca sobre el rabillo de su ojo, un regalo que su esposo le había hecho una mañana para que reconociera cuál sería su lugar en el orden de cosas y lo que le pasaría si se le ocurría salirse de los límites.

Así había sido siempre la vida, ya estaba acostumbrada. Una sólo tenía que aceptarla y tratar de sacar todas las ventajas posibles. Así se lograba sobrevivir y Sakura era una superviviente.

Se tomó la última gota de aguamiel y esperó. Él no regresó.

**-o-**

Pasado el tiempo, llegó una doncella para adecentar la estancia y unos sirvientes que llevaron muchos objetos, entre ellos unos baúles cerrados que pertenecían a Neji.

Sakura logró hacerse con un espejo, un peine, palanganas, una jarra de agua, sal para limpiarse los dientes, una capa de mujer, telas de todas clases e incluso cintas de seda, agujas, hilo, un par de pinzas… La lista era interminable. Era increíble todas las cosas que los sirvientes traían.

Tenía una magnífica cama con cálidos cobertores y hermosos cortinajes azules. Y más aguamiel.

La doncella la miró como si tuviera dos cabezas. Sakura hizo que se marchara.

Neji seguía sin regresar. El festín de la victoria debía de ir muy bien.

Recorrió la sala. Era grande. Había dos camas y la otra, en la que no había dormido nadie, tenía los colgantes de color verde. Estaban algo deslucidos y cubiertos de polvo, pero los bordados habían sido realizados con hilo de oro auténtico.

No sabía quién había vivido allí. Evidentemente, no se había cuidado adecuadamente, pero resultaba imposible saber si había sido por un mantenimiento poco apropiado o por falta de habitantes. Si éste hubiera sido el caso, seguramente alguien habría robado los adornos de la cama si se hubieran dado cuenta de que los bordados eran de hilo de oro. Sintió que se le formaba una risa histérica en la garganta. Efectivamente, alguien había robado las cortinas. Había robado todo aquello. Ella estaba esperando que el ladrón regresara en cualquier momento.

Había bebido demasiado aguamiel, pero tomó un poco más. Al final, se fue a la cama. Medio vestida.

* * *

**Y bien? Como creen que se va desarrollando la trama.**

**Poco a poco va tomando cuerpo.**

**Neji ya se empezó a tornar protector y en Sakura está naciendo el deseo y la pasión.**

**Maybe, a la mitad de la historia, ponga uno que otro lemon, pero eso ya se verá, pero de que habrá lemon, abra.**

**Del 6 al 10 de diciembre empiezan mis exámenes finales, y no sé cuando pondré el siguiente capítulo, tal vez sea hasta el lunes o martes pero de la siguiente semana.**

**Bueno, dejen sus comentarios y opiniones.**

**Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola otra vez! Ya han terminado mis exámenes, así que, como lo prometí, aquí les traigo el capitulo 4**

**Léanlo, y no se olviden de opinar.**

**

* * *

**

**Momento de Locura**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**

* * *

**

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, ya había amanecido. Aun estaba sola.

Debía ser imposible. Se incorporó en la cama y tanteó la ropa con la que se cubría para ver si Hyuga estaba allí, pero no hubo calor humano que pudiera abrazarla.

No había regresado. Seguramente estaría tumbado bajo un banco, preso de un estupor alcohólico provocado por el aguamiel.

Hablando del aguamiel, ella tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza por haber bebido tanto. Avanzó a tientas por la cama y apartó las hermosas cortinas azules.

Debía de ser muy tarde, pero el fuego estaba en mejor estado del que había imaginado. Estaba lloviendo fuera. Las gotas que se colaban por el agujero del techo que servía para que se marchara el humo hacían que las llamas chisporrotearan con violencia. Se puso de pie sobre el suelo.

No recordaba haber dejado su capa nueva al lado del fuego. Si por lo menos quedara un poco de aguamiel… Así era. Tal vez la ayudaría a librarse del dolor de cabeza. Se bebió una copa más.

Notó que las cortinas verdes ocultaban la otra cama. A pesar del polvo estas eran hermosas… Eran lo único que quedaba del antiguo dueño de aquel refugio y la fascinaban. Se acercó a la cama y tomó un puñado de tela.

La mano tocó algo cálido. Sakura se quedó helada. Con la ayuda de la tenue luz del fuego y la del agujero del techo, miró con más atención.

Era un hombro, unido a un brazo y una cascada de fino cabello. Sakura se echó a temblar, era Neji quien dormía en la otra cama.

Su cuerpo fornido se levantó y lanzó un gruñido. La mano de Sakura se deslizó por una palpitante carne desnuda y un poderoso hombro para llegar al esbelto brazo.

—Sois vos.

—Claro que sí. ¿Quién creías que era? ¿Beowulf?

—No, vos sólo tenéis dos brazos —replicó ella, al ver cómo el otro surgía de debajo de los cobertores.

—¿Cómo dices?

—En la historia, ¿acaso no se quedó Beowulf con el brazo que había arrancado al monstruo del pantano como si fuera una especie de trofeo? – pregunto.

Aquél no era el momento de hablar de poesía y mucho menos por el modo en que le latía el corazón. ¿Por qué había tenido que tomar otra copa de aguamiel? Trató de pensar. Neji el sajón, se había incorporado sobre los codos. Ella no podía verle el rostro, tan sólo la oscura cascada de su cabello.

—Oh —dijo él, con un gruñido. Si tenía las mismas sensaciones en la cabeza que ella, Sakura comprendía perfectamente cómo se encontraba.

—¿Tenéis resaca por la cerveza? – Sakura inquirió.

Observó el tamaño de los hombros de él y el modo en que se ondulaban cuando se movía. El corazón de la joven vikinga empezó a latir con más fuerza.

—No —respondió él—. Más bien estoy aterido de frío. Dime Sakura ¿Tuviste que quedarte con todos los cobertores? ¿Cuántos necesitabas? Podrías haberme dejado alguno.

—No se me ocurrió, yo pensaba que… - Sakura repentinamente guardo silencio.

Después de mirar una vez más aquellos hombros, tragó saliva, ella iba a decir, «No se me ocurrió dejar sabanas, puesto que pensaba dormiríamos en la misma cama». Ella pensaba que dormirían juntos. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron nuevamente.

—Si esto tiene algún bicho vivo —dijo, indicando los polvorientos cortinajes que colgaban de la cama—, voy a matarte.

Sakura se encogió de miedo. No pudo evitarlo, dado que aquella era la manera en la que su difunto esposo había empezado demasiadas conversaciones. «Voy a matarte». En aquel momento, el sajón levantó la mirada y lo notó. A Sakura le escoció y le humilló que él hubiera visto lo débil que era y lo mucho que le dolía el pasado. Sin embargo, no se produjo expresión alguna en los opacos ojos del sajón.

—Debe de ser muy tarde —dijo él mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

Sakura siguió agarrada a la tela verde, por lo que ésta se movió, dejando al descubierto una sólida extensión de torso. Entonces, vio lo que le ocurría.

Tenía el costado izquierdo teñido de un alarmante color entre negro y morado. En el centro, había una zona en la que algo, presumiblemente la cota de malla, le había mordido la carne. Ella lanzó una exclamación de horror y soltó la cortina. Él trató de cubrirse de nuevo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Sakura se preguntó si iba a vomitar y, una vez más, se maldijo por haber tomado aguamiel con el estómago vacío. Se produjo uno de esos terribles silencios durante el cual lo único que se podía escuchar era la acelerada respiración de la joven. Por fin, consiguió hablar.

—¿Habéis hecho algo al respecto? —preguntó refiriéndose a la herida.

—No —respondió él, tras dedicarle una mirada con la que podría haber matado a un dragón—. No es necesario.

¿Que no era necesario? ¿Qué acaso estaba loco? Si quería morir en menos de una semana, a ella no le importaba. De hecho, resultaba perfecto. Se había cubierto la herida con la tela verde. Se la había enterrado y así sería como estaría él muy pronto. Lo que le ocurriría si no…

—Debe de haber alguien que tenga conocimientos para sanaros y que pueda ayudaros.

La mirada se intensificó e incrementó la sensación de mareo y de inseguridad que ella tenía. Una oleada de ira la rescató de aquel estado.

—Estoy segura de que podríais encontrar alguien —le espetó—, o si sois demasiado digno para esto, estoy convencida de que vuestro leal sirviente lo haría.

—No requiero la ayuda de nadie —replicó él —. No quiero que nadie se entere de esto, y mucho menos Hiashi ¿Me comprendes? —añadió, inclinándose hacia ella.

—Os comprendo demasiado bien —repuso ella, mirándolo de un modo que también podría haber hecho cierto daño.

—Es tarde —dijo él, con dolorosa contención—. Tengo que marcharme.

Bien. Si deseaba acelerar su propio final marchándose en aquel estado, ella no lo detendría…

De repente, comprendió lo que significaba. Se marchaba. Era demasiado importante para quedarse con una insignificante danesa como ella. Estaba libre. Libre hasta aquella noche. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

—Sí, señor —dijo.

Se levantó con una velocidad que no benefició en nada a su dolor de cabeza. Empezó a recoger las ropas del sajón de donde se habían estado secando al lado del fuego.

—Sakura, deja eso. – hablo Neji.

Sakura se aferró a la túnica, esperando que no hubiera cambiado de opinión. Sacudió la pesada tela y comenzó a estirarla tan rápido como pudo.

—¿Quieres dejar eso y venir aquí? – ordeno.

Sakura estaba de espaldas a él, con los dedos aún enredados en la rica tela de la túnica. No podía moverse.

—Por favor…

Aquellas palabras la provocaron una enorme turbación, dado que parecían haber sido pronunciadas con una terrible angustia. No podía creer que él le hubiera hablado así. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio, con la mano que ella le había arañado cubriéndose el rostro. Recordó las palabras de otra historia, la de un hombre que estaba muy solo, pero que mantenía firme el corazón, tal y como debía hacerlo todo noble guerrero. Era un poema muy apropiado para el inglés. Lord Hyuga parecía estar muy solo.

—Muy bien. – respondió.

Sakura observó la cabeza inclinada del sajón y se acercó a la mesa, donde encontró otra copa. Allí, sirvió un poco de aguamiel. Si ella podía empezar el día así, él también. Se dio la vuelta con la copa en la mano.

El se había reclinado y tenía los ojos cerrados.

Había una gran diferencia cuando no se podía ver aquella mirada de hielo. Así quedaba sólo la calidez de su cabello y de su piel. Él estaba contra la pared, con el cuerpo medio desnudo ocultó por la raída abundancia de las cortinas de la cama. Le daba un aspecto exótico, poco real.

Abrió los ojos. La mirada volvió a reaparecer. Ella le entregó la copa, que él recibió con ojos entornados.

—Siéntate.

Sakura le obedeció y tomó asiento en la cama sin decir otra palabra. Era muy consciente de la cercanía de él, y del hecho de que no llevaba nada encima más que un poco de tela.

**-o-**

Neji se tomó el aguamiel de un trago. Le ayudaba a aliviar el dolor físico, pero no servía de nada en lo que se refería a la pelirosa. En aquellos momentos, ella tenía en el rostro el gesto de doncella desvalida. Todo en ella era tan delicado… La miró desde los esbeltos hombros hasta los tobillos desnudos, fijándose en todas las partes suaves y redondeadas que se podían ver o imaginar a través del vestido.

A pesar de su situación, no parecía tenerle miedo. Estaba empezando a pensar que otra persona había hecho lo mismo antes de él. No obstante, minutos antes se había permitido el lujo de decirle lo que tenía que hacer. Era una mujer incomprensible.

No había una razón en particular por la que a él le debiera preocupar lo que ella pensara. No había deseado ni pedido verse cargado con una danesa. Desgraciadamente, ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba atrapado por su palabra y tendría que cumplirla. Sólo un cobarde no realizaba lo que había prometido hacer.

Estaba sentada tan callada, tan inmóvil… A pesar de todo, Neji notaba lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Sakura —dijo él, tratando de pronunciar el nombre correctamente.

Ella levantó la mirada y lo observó atentamente con aquellos ojos verdes. Sin embargo, Neji pudo ver en sus profundidades que estaba muy asustada, a pesar de que él le había prometido que estaría segura a su lado. Este hecho despertaba algo muy desagradable en él y comprendió que le disgustaba profundamente ver el miedo en los ojos de la joven.

—Sakura —repitió, con renovadas fuerzas—, sé que acordamos que, durante las próximas semanas, tú fingirías ser mi amante, pero eso es sólo en lo que se refiere a los demás. Entre estas cuatro paredes sólo estamos nosotros. No espero ni que tengas que servirme ni…

Se detuvo. Ella lo miraba boquiabierta, con unos ojos tan grandes que Neji podría haberse ahogado en ellos. ¿Le habría estado gritando otra vez? Respiró profundamente, cosa que le dolió mucho, y empezó a hablar de nuevo más lentamente. Tal vez el inglés de la muchacha no era tan bueno como había pensado.

—Es como te dije ayer. No hay expectativas. Casi no nos conocemos. Yo estaré fuera mucho tiempo. Tú tienes una doncella para que se ocupe de todo. Yo tengo criados…

Se detuvo. No parecía ser capaz de hacerle entender. Lo miraba como si él estuviera loco. Se movió y el dolor que sintió en las costillas lo golpeó con la fuerza de un vikingo. Sin embargo, detrás de aquel dolor estaba el otro. Neji se veía de nuevo contemplando el abismo.

¿Cómo podría ella haberle hecho eso? Debería de haber dormido más de cuatro horas en las dos noches que había pasado desde la batalla. Eso era lo único que le pasaba. Se reclinó de nuevo contra la sólida dureza de la pared y trató de aliviar la presión de sus magulladas costillas. Si respiraba adecuadamente, el dolor se haría soportable.

Notó que ella le apretaba la copa de aguamiel contra las manos. Estaba llena. La dulce y fresca miel líquida se le derramaba por los dedos. La diminuta mano de la muchacha se apartó.

—Tú no me creíste… —dijo. Se detuvo. No había querido decir eso. Era innecesario. No importaba lo que ella pensara, pero no había podido contenerse.

—¿Sobre qué? Oh, claro que os creí. Era simplemente que…

—No me mientas —le espetó él. La fuerza de su voz hizo que la joven palideciera de nuevo—. Sakura… —añadió, algo más suavemente.

La sorpresa y la aprensión en el rostro de Sakura se habían convertido en desafío. Ya no se molestó en ocultar la animosidad que yacía debajo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué debería yo creer?

—Te he dado mi palabra —respondió él, tratando de contender la ira—. Te he dicho que, mientras estés conmigo, estás a salvo.

—Oh, entiendo. Se me ha arrebatado todo lo demás, pero me queda mi seguridad, ¿no es así?

—Es mucho más de lo que tienen otros —repuso Neji, con frialdad—. Ahora, debo marcharme.

Se incorporó esperando que Sakura se moviera, pero no lo hizo. Entonces, pasó delante de ella, tras dejar que la polvorienta tela cayera al suelo. A continuación, vertió un poco de agua en una palangana con una mano y se lavó.

Lavo todo, incluso el cabello, no quería que algo vivo en aquella cortina apolillada se quedara en él. No le importó nada lo que ella estuviera pensando.

Encontró su ropa. En aquel momento, sentía perfectamente el agotamiento que provenía de la falta de sueño, de la herida que tenía en el costado y del vacío que había en su vida. La inutilidad de todo lo que estaba tratando de hacer le golpeó como no lo había hecho en dos años. Sin embargo, no le quedaba más elección que seguir adelante.

Consiguió ponerse los pantalones e incluso los zapatos. No obstante, notaba lo lentos y pesados que se iban haciendo sus movimientos. Tomó la camisa y la túnica y, mientras se las metía por la cabeza, oyó otro sonido procedente de la cama, como si la muchacha danesa hubiera vuelto a moverse. Cerró los ojos para no pensar en ella.

Pudo terminar de vestirse sin desmayarse ni vomitar la cerveza de la noche anterior. Miró a su alrededor y tomó el cinturón de la espada con mucho cuidado, dado que la vaina estaba dañada, pero éste se le deslizó de entre los torpes dedos y cayó al suelo. No podía moverse. Se preguntó qué haría si el dolor del costado se hacía insoportable.

De repente, el suelo pareció alejarse a una gran distancia. Las imágenes empezaron a distorsionarse. Podría ser que, después de todo, fuera a hacer el ridículo delante de la muchacha.

¡Jamás!, Sabía que su orgullo se lo impediría.

Apretó los dientes y se agachó con la mano buena extendida. El suelo no pareció acercarse.

Se escuchó otro agitado movimiento desde la cama y, de repente, el esbelto brazo de la danesa apareció delante de su vista. Iba a recogerle la espada.

—¡No lo hagas! – grito.

Se inclinó aún más y apartó la mano de Sakura para que no tocara la espada. Sin embargo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas y sobre el codo izquierdo. El suelo, el brazo y la espada desaparecieron de su vista.

Trató de apartar la negrura que le cegaba la mente. Al final, el dolor remitía si uno se empeñaba en ello. Se concentró en la tarea con una disciplina que nacía de la práctica.

—¿Qué creíais que iba a hacer? —le preguntó la voz de ella, como si procediera de un lugar muy remoto—. ¿Tratar de ensartaros con la espada?

Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido aquello. Si su prisionera hubiera sido un vikingo, no le habría quedado la menor duda de que aquello era precisamente lo que iba a hacer. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a su enemigo en el rostro de una mujer.

Trató de incorporarse, pero no lo consiguió. Empezó a notar cómo el sudor le iba cubriendo poco a poco la frente. Se apartó el cabello del rostro y vio que ella estaba sentada a su lado, sobre el suelo. Esperó escuchar una exclamación de burla, pero ella permaneció en silencio. Siguió agarrándolo de la mano. La mirada de Neji se concentró en la espada.

—La vaina está rota —explicó. Al menos su voz sonó con firmeza.

Trató de agarrar la vaina, pero la madera se había partido y el cuero que la cubría casi no podía mantenerla unida. De repente, el cuero se partió y la brillante hoja de la espada cayó sobre el suelo. Neji oyó que ella contenía el aliento.

Él agarró el mango de oro de la espada con la mano izquierda, lo que le resultó muy extraño. Aquella espada era muy antigua, pero tan afilada y mortal como el relámpago del que recibía el nombre.

—Es una invencible. Nunca se romperá —dijo ella.

La voz de Sakura le dijo a Neji que sabía lo antigua que era la espada y lo que valía, lo que le llamó mucho la atención. Entonces, recordó que no debía extrañarse, dado que su marido había sido un guerrero.

—Se llama Liyt Ráese.

—Relámpago —susurró ella. Entonces repitió el nombre—. Liyt Ráese.

—Así es.

Neji observó el dibujo que había grabado sobre el acero, forjado con un arte que ya no poseía ningún herrero. Sobre ella estaban escritas las runas del poder: Ur, la fuerza que debe ser controlada. Eolhx, protección, el símbolo de la espada. Tyr, la victoria.

La mano de Neji agarró con fuerza el mango. Aquellos símbolos habían sido grabados mucho antes de que la espada fuera suya. Debería haber tenido a Hael, el destructor.

Sintió un escalofrío por la espalda y miró hacia la cruz que había grabada sobre el baúl que había en un rincón de la estancia. Dejó que aquel símbolo llenara su visión. Ése era el nuevo camino. En aquello era en lo que debía pensar.

De nuevo, notó el suave calor que emanaba de los dedos de la muchacha. La miró, pero vio que ella no lo observaba a él. Los hermosos ojos seguían prendidos de la espada, como si ésta fuera un animal incontrolado que fuera a golpearla cuando menos lo esperara. Por primera vez, Neji se percató de que había una mella en la hoja. Aquello era precisamente lo que la joven estaba mirando.

Recogió el cinturón, que iba adornado de piedras preciosas, y la vaina rota y se incorporó. Quiso utilizar la mano derecha para hacerlo, pero ésta seguía aún presa de la mano de la danesa. Le resultó imposible romper el contacto.

Consiguió levantarse, aunque el dolor le hizo tambalearse. Sakura se había puesto en pie con él y le había rodeado con el brazo medio desnudo para que no se cayera. Neji no comprendía por qué ella había hecho eso. Estaba muy cerca de él, tocándolo del mismo modo en que lo había hecho cuando la transportó a través de las callejuelas de la ciudad en llamas. No podía apartar los ojos de la piel desnuda del cuello ni de los brazos, del suave subir y bajar de la clavícula ni de la suavidad de su figura, que a duras penas ocultaba el vestido.

Aquella cercanía provocó una calidez en el cuerpo de Neji. Más fuerte que la fatiga o el dolor, lo sacudió de un modo que no pudo controlar, hasta que no comprendió nada más que el deseo de hacer el acto que provocaría que ella lo odiara.

Ella lo miraba fijamente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Neji se apartó de ella. No le quedaba honor alguno, pero sabía que, a pesar de todo, no podía hacerle daño.

Tomó la capa, decidido a enfrentarse a Danzo, los seis prisioneros y un ejército borracho y protesten compuesto por hombres de dos provincias distintas. Se echó la capa alrededor de los hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta, recordando en el último momento tomar los brazaletes de oro con los que impresionar a Danzo.

La muchacha observó en silencio cómo se marchaba.

Neji también debía ocuparse de lo que quedaba de una población danesa indefensa y de los ingleses que deseaban venganza.

Continuara

* * *

**Bien. Como lo había prometido aquí tienen la continuación…**

**Termine mis exámenes satisfactoriamente, y ahora tengo tres hermosas semanas de descanso. Estoy cursando la universidad y todo es un poco más difícil, pero yo lo estoy pasando bien.**

**Gracias por leer la novela y también gracias aquellos que se acordaron de mi cumpleaños el miércoles 8 de diciembre.**

**Espero que estén bien, les deseo lo mejor xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí me encuentro de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo. Espero lo disfruten tanto como los demás.**

**Notas:** recuerden que esta historia se centra en una época donde el tener un tobillo, o los brazos descubiertos, era mal visto por los demás, hasta se podría decir que la persona podría estar semidesnuda si es que mostraba dichas partes del cuerpo.

* * *

**Momento de locura**

**Capítulo Cinco**

**

* * *

**

Sakura volvió tambaleándose hasta la cama y se tumbó sobre ella. A continuación, se cubrió con los cobertores, tapándose los hombros desnudos como si así pudiera esconder lo que ya se había visto y examinado hasta el último detalle. Se echó a temblar. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta hasta el último momento de que había estado delante del inglés medio desnuda? Se ocultó la cabeza con las manos. Qué estúpida había sido.

En realidad, él no la deseaba, claro, a menos que ella lo abrazara mientras no llevaba puesta más que una camisa como ya lo había hecho. ¡Tal vez ni siquiera entonces!

Lo único que veía cuando la miraba era la posibilidad de un rescate.

De todos modos, tenía suerte. Si la situación se hubiera resuelto de un modo diferente, sólo habría sido culpa suya por exhibirse de aquella manera ante un hombre, con sus brazos al aire.

Qué necia era. ¿Por qué debía preocuparle que lo hubiera herido un guerrero danés que probablemente ya estaba derrotado y muerto? Debería alegrarse porque un compatriota se hubiera defendido.

Sacó la cabeza para tomar aire y fijó la mirada en los hermosos cortinajes azules de la cama. Tal vez era así porque el inglés se enfrentaba al dolor con coraje y determinación, aunque ninguna de las dos cualidades hacía que dejara de ser su enemigo. De hecho, sólo lo hacía más peligroso.

Debería estar pensando en su legítimo esposo. En Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke el Lobo. Sasuke el Muerto.

Le parecía imposible que un ser tan, fuerte, valiente, y sumamente aterrador como Sasuke Uchiha hubiera desaparecido. Trató de imaginarse su poderoso cuerpo muerto al lado de los árboles. Tan cerca de su escondite e incapaz de alcanzarlo.

Nadie había podido encontrar su cadáver. Nadie había podido enterrarlo. Sakura preferiría que hubiera recibido adecuada sepultura. De otro modo, podría ser que un espíritu atormentado como el de él no encontrara descanso.

No quedaba nada de él más que su amuleto. Se lo sacó y lo observó. El metal estaba caliente, como si tuviera vida propia. Por supuesto, el calor le había emanado de su propio cuerpo, pero los extraños colgantes parecían vivos, como si contuvieran el espíritu de Sasuke.

Rápidamente guardó el amuleto. Sentía aún una fuerte conmoción por la muerte de su esposo, pero no podía sentir su fallecimiento después de lo que había hecho.

Se echó a temblar.

Se aferró con fuerza a la ropa de cama y su asustado y agotado pensamiento volvió a pensar en el cuerpo del inglés y en lo agradable que había resultado su abrazo.

Se incorporó en la cama. Aquello era una locura. Allí no podía encontrar ayuda ni tampoco la deseaba. ¿Qué ocurriría cuando llegara el momento de ir a cobrar el imaginario rescate? No quería ni imaginarse la furia que embargarían aquellos ojos de hielo.

Neji estaba dispuesto a soportarla sólo por la promesa del dinero. Era lo único que él quería.

Otro detalle resultaba evidente. Sakura no podía permanecer allí, esperando que ocurriera el desastre. Tenía que escapar antes. Lástima que, en lo último en lo que había pensado antes de marcharse del refugio, había sido en colocarse sus brazaletes de oro, que por lo menos servirían de paga por su estadía.

Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar un ruido en la puerta. Deseó que su captor no estuviera ya de regreso.

Sólo era la doncella, con una jofaina y una jarra y lo que parecía pan recién hecho.

—¿Cómo es eso, señora? ¿Aún no os habéis levantado? Parecéis muy cansada. ¿Acaso no habéis dormido mucho?

Sakura se cubrió con los cobertores. La insinuación que había en las palabras de la doncella llevaba tanto desprecio que a Sakura se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez aquella era la mujer que había evitado que Lord Hyuuga se acercara a su cama. Era bien parecida. Tenía buenas caderas y unos senos mayores que los suyos.

La doncella sonrió. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa con idéntica sinceridad.

—Por supuesto —dijo la muchacha, mientras dejaba la jarra de agua—. Yo tampoco he dormido mucho —añadió—. Ya sabéis, el festín de la victoria. Yo estaba allí, sirviendo las bebidas… Supongo que milord Hyuug os habrá dicho lo de los prisioneros. Dicen que los van a matar. Una ejecución pública… Oh, señora, tal vez no os debería haber dicho esto dado que puede que los conozcáis…

—¿Prisioneros? —replicó ella, con la garganta seca.

—Dicen que eran los hombres más importantes de la ciudad, pero a mí me parecen unos pobres infelices. La ejecución…

—No pueden matar a esos hombres. – asalta Sakura.

—¿No? —Preguntó la doncella, con la voz llena de amargura—. ¿Y qué piedad han demostrado los daneses?

—Pero ellos no… no pueden… - se le quebró la voz.

La doncella, que había estado recogiendo las palanganas con las que Neji se había lavado, se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—¿Algo más, señora? ¿Queréis que os ayude a vestiros? —le espetó la doncella, mirándola de arriba abajo. Resultaba imposible saber que Neji había dormido en su cama dado que las cortinas verdes estaban echadas.

—No, no deseo nada más.

La doncella se marchó. «No deseo nada de vosotros los sajones», pensó Sakura, aunque no era del todo cierto. Tocó el lienzo que cubría el fragante pan y sintió que le rugía el estómago. Lo tocó y notó que aún seguía caliente. Era de trigo, no de cebada y maíz a medio moler. Queso fresco y blanco. Una jarra de cerveza. No se preocupó de ésta última, pero sí comió. Todo. Entonces, calentó agua sobre el fuego de la chimenea para lavarse.

Tenía jabón en grandes cantidades. Tomó una pastilla. Olía a hierbas, al aroma de… Neji. Era el aroma que se había aferrado al cuerpo desnudo del sajón.

Recordó lo poco que había visto de él mientras se estaba lavando, antes de que se obligara a apartar el rostro. El recuerdo la acompañaría para siempre. Fuertes hombros, trasero firme, atléticas y esbeltas piernas…

Era una estúpida por pensar en ello. No tenía ninguna importancia que él fuera tan hermoso ni que no se pareciera en nada a Sasuke. Seguía siendo un depredador, como todos los hombres. Era el hombre que iba a organizar aquellas ejecuciones públicas.

El jabón se le escurrió entre los dedos y fue a caer sobre los juncos. Inclinó la cabeza y ya no pudo seguir pensando en Neji, sino en su esposo. En su esposo y en los prisioneros.

No era culpa suya. Mientras se quitaba la camisa, decidió que una esposa no era responsable de los delitos de su marido.

Sumergió el rostro en el agua y a continuación la cabeza entera. Tenía que enfrentarse a sus propios desastres. Tenía que ocuparse de ella. No lo haría nadie más.

Sacó la cabeza ansiando tomar aire. Tomó una pastilla hecha de mejorana y de miel y empezó a lavarse el cuerpo.

Seis cautivos a los que apenas conocía no eran su problema. Ella también era una cautiva y no tenía nada. Empezó a secarse, pero el lienzo le temblaba en la mano. No era cierto que no tuviera nada. Las mujeres siempre tenían algo. El modo en que la había mirado antes de marcharse significaba solo deseo… Así funcionaba el mundo.

No podía hacerlo, al menos no después de haber escapado de una forma de esclavitud. Sin embargo, no tenía nada más con lo que negociar. No podía consentir que ahorcaran a seis hombres por lo que había hecho su esposo. Lo único que podía ser era prepararse para suplicar.

-o-

Él no regresó hasta que no hubo oscurecido, pero Sakura aún seguía sentada al lado del fuego. Tenía cerveza calentándose al lado del hogar y la había condimentado con hierbas y semillas de alcaravea.

Oyó que él entraba y se apresuró a echar lavanda sobre el fuego. El aroma llenó la sala mientras llovía en el exterior.

Al ver que se abría la puerta, se levantó. Se había pasado el día haciéndose una nueva camisa. No había tenido tiempo de plisarla, pero la tela era muy fina. A pesar del frío otoñal, tenía manga corta, porque a él parecían fascinarle sus brazos. Se había cepillado el cabello y se había limpiado la túnica. Llevaba el cabello suelto, pero ligeramente recogido en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Sonrió, pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa. Sakura tragó saliva. Se había olvidado de lo imponente que podía resultar. ¿Cómo había pensado que podría domeñar la frialdad de aquellos ojos con su propia voluntad?

Él se desabrochó el broche de amatista que le ceñía la capa y se la quitó para colocarla delante del fuego.

—Señor —tartamudeó ella—. Permitidme.

—No hay necesidad —replicó Neji —. Es tarde. Pensé que ya te habrías ido a la cama.

¿Era un reproche? Tal vez deseaba estar solo, bien porque estaba cansado por la herida o porque ya había estado retozando con la sirvienta. Tal vez lo último que deseaba era que ella lo molestara. Sakura lo miró y comprendió que era imposible deducir nada de la impasibilidad de su rostro.

Todo era una pérdida de tiempo. No sabía por qué había empezado con todo aquello, lavarse, vestirse y tener atenciones con él fueron actos en vano. Entonces, mientras lo observaba cuidadosamente, notó que se sentía incómodo. Había encontrado una pequeña fisura en su voluntad de hierro.

—Sentaos —dijo—. Tengo cerveza caliente. Os serviré un poco.

Neji tomó asiento frente al fuego y aceptó la copa que ella le ofrecía y la miró con una perspicacia que indicaba una inteligencia tan afilada como una espada. Sakura se sintió algo alarmada, pero se armó de valor y le ofreció otra sonrisa.

—Bueno —añadió—. Si os preguntara cómo estáis, ¿me llevaría una mala respuesta como esta mañana?

Neji no sonrió, pero se produjo un sutil cambio en la cualidad de su mirada. Aquel minúsculo cambio provocó pequeños temblores en Sakura, algo que no le había ocurrido por el miedo que sintió cuando él entró en la sala.

—¿De verdad me porté tan mal?

—Mucho peor que mal —respondió Sakura, armándose de valor. El cambio que se había producido en los ojos de Neji la hacía sentirse como si se hubiera sumergido en algo que le resultaba imposible controlar. Las sensaciones eran aterradoras, pero también muy emocionantes—. ¿Y bien?

—No es…

—¿Nada?

—Nada sobre lo que ninguna persona pueda hacer algo al respecto.

—¿No me podéis decir lo que os ocurrió?

—En realidad no lo recuerdo. En aquellos momentos, mi atención estaba en otra parte —dijo él, antes de tomar un sorbo de cerveza.

—Yo diría que alguien os golpeó con un escudo más de una vez.

Él la miró con sorpresa y, tal vez, con el reconocimiento que ella esperaba.

¿Sería aquel el momento? Si por lo menos se tragara la cerveza como solía hacerlo Sasuke en vez de limitarse a tener la copa entre las manos… Parecía que no la quería. De hecho, la dejó sobre la mesa.

Aquél era el momento.

Sakura extendió la mano y la colocó encima de la de él. Tenía la piel cálida por el acogedor ambiente de la sala.

—Fue una victoria espléndida —mintió, tratando de impregnar la voz de la mezcla correcta de admiración y de pena.

No se produjo respuesta. No empezó a relatar sus hazañas. Los ojos perla simplemente se entornaron. ¿Por qué no decía algo, lo que fuera?

Sakura se inclinó. Se había dejado el escote del vestido algo flojo. Seguramente él se daría cuenta. Así fue. Estuvo segura de ello.

—Sé cuánto os debo…

Nada. Ni una palabra. Sakura volvió a hablar, tratando de ocultar la desesperación de su voz.

—Tenéis… tenéis todo el derecho a vengaros en mí, en todos los míos, pero simplemente decidisteis mostrar generosidad. No sé por qué razón. Sólo digo que debe de haber algo en vuestro corazón que…

De repente, se produjo la reacción que tanto había estado esperando. Los fríos ojos se le iluminaron. Lo había conseguido.

—Habéis mostrado tanta piedad —añadió—, que yo no me atrevería a pediros más, pero… - en eso, Neji interrumpió.

—Sigrid, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Señor —murmuró ella, agarrándole con fuerza la mano. No debía flaquear.

—Puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

—Neji —ronroneó—, no tengo derecho a pedirte nada más, pero he oído hablar de los… de los hombres de la ciudad que son tus… tus prisioneros. Te suplico que tengas piedad para con ellos, aunque tienes todo el derecho a matarlos. Sé que no hay nada que ofrecer como compensación y en cuanto a mí, yo ya soy tuya y lo sería con todo lo que tengo si…

Deslizó la mano sobre el reverso de la de él y luego empezó a subirla sugerentemente por el brazo. Se sintió como si estuviera acariciando un pilar de piedra. La mente se le llenó de imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo, de sus músculos y de sus sinuosas líneas. Sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el pecho.

Le colocó la otra mano en la rodilla, por debajo de la mesa. Tocó el suave cuero de los pantalones y los potentes músculos que había debajo. La mano se le curvó sobre la firmeza de la carne. El corazón le latía como si fuera el trueno de una tormenta. La pierna era mucho más gruesa y fuerte de lo que había esperado. Le llenaba la mano y hacía que la palma le ardiera como si estuviera tocando fuego.

Empezó a temblarle. Se obligó a subirla un poco más. Algo agudo y desconocido la atravesó por dentro. Siguió ascendiendo y enredó los dedos en el borde de la túnica. Sentía la oscura y secreta calidez de su cuerpo bajo la fina tela. El calor, la pesada masculinidad de su cuerpo le encendían los sentidos y, a la vez, la llenaban de terror.

Todo era demasiado desconocido, demasiado peligroso. Levantó los ojos y le miró el rostro. No debería haberlo hecho. Se quedó completamente inmóvil. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que obligarse para poder seguir hablando.

—La gratitud que yo te podría demostrar tal vez consiguiera…

Neji apartó el brazo con un firme movimiento y se puso de pie. Dio dos pasos sin mostrar debilidad alguna y se acercó a la pared. Allí, entre las sombras, a Sakura le resultaba imposible ver su rostro. Sólo podía contemplar el gesto arrogante de su cuerpo. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

—Si estás dispuesta a vender tu cuerpo como una mujerzuela, tal vez sea mejor que te reserves para Danzo. Él es el jefe aquí. Yo sólo lidero a los hombres de Mercia. Estoy seguro de que Danzo les dedicaría a tus encantos toda la atención que se merecen —dijo, mirándola con frialdad—, aunque no creo que consigas la retribución que buscas, eso si te he entendido correctamente.

Sakura apretó los dientes y sus manos se volvieron puños. No era una prostituta. Si hubiera tenido cerca la valiosa espada de Neji, la habría utilizado. La había humillado.

—Te estoy pidiendo que muestres piedad por los que están en tu poder —le espetó, con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Eres consciente de lo que esos hombres han hecho? ¿Sabes dónde he estado hasta ahora? Viendo cómo mi cuñado Kiba se enfrenta con la muerte. Ni siquiera tiene dieciocho inviernos y no es probable que vea ninguno más. Seré yo quien tenga que decirle a mi hermana Hinata de dieciséis años que ya no tiene marido y que el hijo que está esperando no tendrá padre. ¿Sabes cuántos hombres más están muertos y cuántos más nunca volverán a estar enteros? ¿Sabes cuántas mujeres más tendrán que sufrir igual que la esposa de Kiba? ¿Como tú?

—Yo… pero yo no pedí que…

—¿Pidió alguno de nosotros que invadieran nuestro país, que asaltaran y que destruyeran nuestras casas o que mataran o esclavizaran a nuestras familias?

—Pues ya os habéis vengado —le espetó ella—. Ahora, supongo que deseas completar la venganza con un grupo de pobres prisioneros que ya no pueden defenderse.

—No.

—Supongo que tú crees que la venganza es… -Sakura paro – ¿Cómo has dicho?

—He dicho que no, aunque eso sea lo que debo hacer.

—Pero entonces…

—Yo no voy a matar a seis hombres por haber hecho algo que les obligaron a hacer.

—¿Que les obligaron a hacer?

Lo sabía. Neji sabía lo que había ocurrido. Sakura tendría que haberse dado cuenta.

—Si tú vivías en esa ciudad, tuviste que darte cuenta —prosiguió él—. Esos hombres no tenían deseo alguno de oponerse al rey Naruto. Uno de ellos, por el amor del Cielo, es inglés. La batalla de ayer tuvo lugar porque el ejército danés de East Anglia y los vikingos venidos de ultramar la deseaban. Fueron sus representantes los que convencieron a los hombres de tu ciudad, ¿verdad? Uno de los que enviaron para persuadirlos era un guerrero vikingo que aullaba como un lobo. Fue un danés el que causó las primeras muertes.

Sakura bajó la cabeza. Se aferró con fuerza a una pieza de metal. Era la lanza de Odín. Los guerreros vikingos pertenecían a Odín.

Apartó la mano para que el inglés no pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo ni adivinar el significado de lo que tenía oculto. Tenía que aparentar que no ocurría nada.

—El acuerdo para unirse a la batalla se realizó encima del cadáver que ese danés había matado y de los gritos de otro que había dejado medio muerto —añadió él.

Sakura levantó la cabeza. Sentía que las náuseas la embargaban. No debía dejar que él notara la amargura que sentía. No había sido culpa suya. Lo ocurrido no había sido algo que ella hubiera podido controlar. Tuvo que aferrarse a aquel pensamiento para que él no pudiera sospechar su debilidad. Mantuvo la cabeza muy erguida, pero se preguntó si él lo habría notado de todas formas.

—No lo sabía —dijo—, pero aunque lo hubiera sabido…

—Es mi manera de hacer las cosas —la interrumpió él—. Yo no deseo seguir el ejemplo de ese hombre.

—Pero, a pesar de todo, me han dicho que vas a matar a esos hombres.

—Eso no es así. Eso fue lo que afirmó Danzo cuando estaba borracho, pero no le corresponde a él matarlos. Yo no dije nada de eso. ¿Quién te ha dicho semejante mentira?

—Fue algo que escuché de pasada —respondió ella, a pesar de que no tenía motivos para proteger a la doncella—. ¿Significa eso que están a salvo?

—Tal vez. Ya te he dicho que yo no estoy al mando. Puede que aún tengas que utilizar tus encantos con Danzo o tal vez sería mejor que te los guardaras para el rey Naruto, dado que yo apresé a esos hombres en su nombre.

—Naruto los matará.

—No, si tiene un poco de sentido común.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que si se puede evitar que Danzo saquee y arrase todo lo que hay a la vista, todo los hombres de por aquí se pondrán al lado de Naruto cuando llegue. Creo que un gesto magnánimo por su parte tendría un efecto mucho mayor que seis cabezas.

Si eso fuera cierto… Si algo así fuera posible…

—No lo hará.

—Yo apuesto mi dinero a que sí. El objetivo de Naruto es el mismo que el de su padre. Una paz duradera.

Sakura pensó en el padre del rey Naruto, en Minato de Wessex, al que todos llamaban «El Relámpago amarillo», el que había detenido el avance de los daneses.

—Al contrario que Danzo —prosiguió Neji —, Naruto es rey. Hará lo que sea mejor —afirmó. El hermoso rostro del inglés salió de las sombras—. La comprensión y la previsión son las mejores cualidades que debería tener un rey. ¿Acaso esperabas que me comportara como un despiadado vikingo poseído por el espíritu del lobo? —añadió, tras recoger la capa, que aún estaba húmeda, y dirigirse de nuevo hacia la puerta—. No mancillaré mis manos de ese modo. Gente de esa calaña no se merece pisar esta tierra y no lo harían si yo los encontrara a ellos o a alguno de los suyos.

Sakura apartó el rostro por si él lo notaba, por si era capaz de leer lo que ella quería ocultar. Oyó que se cerraba la puerta.

«Gente de esa calaña no se merece pisar esta tierra y no lo harían si yo los encontrara a ellos o a alguno de los suyos».

¿Qué haría Neji Hyuuga si supiera que había muchas cosas que ella no le había dicho? ¿Qué venganza se sentiría obligado a tomar si lo descubriera, si sospechara por un momento que ese despiadado guerrero danés había sido su marido?

Continuara.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega este capítulo xD….**

**Poco a poco, la trama va tomando cuerpo.**

**Que lastima que a Sakura no se le dieron sus tácticas de seducción, hubiera sido interesante verlo jejeje.**

**Gracias a los lectores que siguen esta historia, espero sus prontos comentarios.**


	6. Chapter 6

**He aquí la continuación.**

**Me agrada saber que cada vez que publico un nuevo capítulo hay más personas que leen la historia, que la tienen entre sus favoritas, o simplemente que, cada vez que ven alguna actualización, pasan a revisar que hay de nuevo.**

**Eso me hace feliz. Gracias a todos por eso.**

**Sin más, aquí tienen el nuevo episodio.**

* * *

**Momento de locura**

**Capitulo Seis**

**

* * *

**

Al día siguiente, Sakura se obligó a salir al exterior. El crudo y gélido aire le congeló el rostro y los dedos. Tuvo que levantarse las faldas del vestido para no pisar el barro. Iba a volver a llover.

Se aseguró de mantenerse siempre de espaldas a la ruina que había sido su ciudad y entonces levantó la mirada. Esperó encontrarse con la muchedumbre alborotadora de hacía tres días, pero el orden reinaba por todas partes. Parecía imposible después de tanta destrucción y de tanto infierno que alguien pudiera reír.

Miró hacia los bosques, donde Sasuke había muerto y se preguntó si sus sombras aún protegerían a los que habían logrado refugiarse en él.

De repente, alguien la llamó por su nombre. Era Hiashi, el amigo de Neji. Le dedicó una mirada casi furtiva.

—Aquí.

La hizo entrar en un pequeño aposento, con nada más que unos bancos y una cama. Ella abrió los ojos, algo alarmada, pero entonces vio que la cama ya estaba ocupada.

—No te preocupes. Kiba no puede oírnos, el pobre.

—¿Kiba? ¿El cuñado de tu señor?

Recordó las amargas palabras de Neji y se acercó a la cama. Observó al herido y ahogó un grito. Así sería como estaría Neji cuando estuviera muerto. Algo se movió a sus espaldas. Una sombra avanzó en la profunda oscuridad de la estancia. Cayó sobre el pálido rostro que Sakura tenía ante ella, lo que provocó que la joven sintiera que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca, del modo en que lo hacían sólo cuando una persona en concreto estaba cerca.

El amuleto que llevaba alrededor del cuello le pesaba como el plomo, como si aún atesorara el poder y la fuerza vital de su dueño, lo que era imposible. Su dueño había abandonado el mundo de los vivos para siempre. Ya no podía hacer daño a nadie. Sin embargo, los que nunca morían… Eran sombras que…

—¿Qué ocurre?

Sakura parpadeó y encontró a Hiashi a su lado. La grotesca sombra que tanto la había asustado se transformó en algo corriente. Se fijó en el rostro del guerrero y vio lo joven que era y que sus rasgos eran redondeados como los de un muchacho. Después de todo, no se parecía tanto a Neji, tan sólo en el color del cabello y en los anchos pómulos.

—¿Vivirá?

—Si me lo hubieras preguntado ayer, te habría dicho que no, pero ahora tal vez tenga posibilidades. Es Neji y no Kiba el que me preocupa. Tal vez tú me puedas decir qué le sucede.

—¿Yo? ¿Y por qué iba yo a…? —dijo, aunque sin terminar la pregunta. Se suponía que era la compañera de cama de lord Hyuuga—. ¿Por qué no hablas con él y se lo preguntas? —le espetó.

—No seas necia, mujer. Si pudiera hablar con Neji, ¿crees que te lo iba a preguntar a ti?

Por supuesto que no. ¿Quién iba a querer la opinión de una mujerzuela danesa? Era tan desconsiderado como su amo, aunque se veía que estaba preocupado. Muy preocupado.

Apretó los dientes. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Una conspiración para que sintiera pena por los saqueadores, fueran estos sajones o de Mercia? No sería así.

En aquel momento, se escuchó un leve gruñido procedente de la cama. Hiashi giró su atención hacia el lecho.

—Se parece tanto a Neji, al aspecto que solía tener Neji antes de… —dijo el sirviente. ¿Antes de qué? —. ¿Sabes cuántos años tenía Neji cuando su padre fue asesinado?

—¿Asesinado? —preguntó Sakura, a su pesar.

—Lo mataron los vikingos —respondió Hiashi, ante la fría mirada de Sakura—. No tenía ni seis inviernos. Yo me convertí en un padre para él, a pesar de que tenía muchos parientes. Era un buen muchacho, fuerte e inteligente. Solíamos tener discusiones terribles. Yo era muy duro con él, aunque uno tiene que serlo cuando se está a cargo de otros hombres y se es tan fuerte como él es—. Tal vez fue demasiado, pero quise enseñarle a pensar. Y lo conseguí.

—¿Y ahora te recompensa no tomándose la molestia de hablar contigo?

—No es culpa suya.

Sakura perdió la paciencia. No veía de quién podía ser la culpa si no.

—No es nada del otro mundo —replicó—. Seis costillas rotas, diría yo. Tal vez no debería haberse empleado tan a fondo para saquear la ciudad.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Deben de ser sólo magulladuras, porque si no estaría mucho peor que su cuñado en estos momentos. Le duele y a veces parece que le cuesta respirar, pero no tose sangre y te aseguro que no parece pensar que sea algo sobre lo que nadie tenga que preocuparse. No sé por qué ha tenido que rodearlo de tanto misterio.

—Yo sí.

—Hiashi, ¿has visto…?

Los dos se sobresaltaron. Estaban demasiado inmersos en la conversación como para darse cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo el recién llegado, desde el umbral—. No me había dado cuenta de que…

Era un joven muy corpulento, con brillante cabello rojo, ataviado con una cota de malla. Evidentemente, sabía que ella era la que calentaba la cama de su señor porque la miró de un modo que hizo que a Sakura se le pusiera el vello de punta.

—Más tarde, Jirobo —dijo Hiashi—. Sólo…

Sakura no permaneció lo suficiente para escuchar el resto de la frase. Se recogió la falda y salió de la casa. En el exterior, se chocó con otros dos idiotas que la miraron del mismo modo que el pelirrojo. Echó a correr y dio la vuelta a la esquina para buscar un lugar en el que pudiera estar tranquila.

Si tuviera la más mínima esperanza de que pudiera impedirle la entrada a un hombre como Neji, cerraría a cal y canto la puerta de su alojamiento para enterrarse para siempre en la oscuridad eterna. Si consiguiera encontrar la paz. Si…

Oyó su voz. Estaba gritando, del mismo modo en que le había gritado a ella cuando le sugirió que le permitiera ir a Skaldford para recoger un inexistente rescate.

Al recordar aquel momento, se echó a temblar. Se desmoronó contra la pared que tenía a sus espaldas, dejando que el viento le agitara la capa. Demasiado tarde, comprendió que su urgencia por escapar la había llevado en la dirección equivocada.

—Colchester podría haber sido tomada —gritaba—. Yo podría haberlo hecho. La fortaleza podría ser nuestra en estos momentos, como lo es esta ciudad.

—Tonterías —replicó otra voz—. Tonterías. Necesitábamos tiempo después de la batalla —añadió, con un tono agresivo y airado.

—¿Tiempo para qué?

La voz de Neji reflejaba una frialdad que tenía su propio peligro, pero, sin poder evitarlo, Sakura sintió cómo los pies se le iban acercando a la ventana abierta, a la puerta abierta que había al otro lado del edificio. Sin embargo, ya no podía distinguir las palabras de Neji, sólo su frialdad.

—… muy mal… perder el apoyo de la gente… no sólo partidas de saqueo. Hay algo fuera de los muros de la ciudad que… —decía la voz.

El corazón de Sakura empezó a palpitar con fuerza. ¿Qué era lo que había fuera de las murallas de la ciudad? ¿De qué partidas de saqueo hablaba? Si era cierto, ¿cómo podía ella escapar y atravesarlas para poder alejarse lo suficiente como para estar a salvo?

El otro hombre protestó, pero Sakura no pudo distinguir sus palabras. Dio un paso más.

—Todos están muertos —decía Neji—. Para que sepas que existe la misericordia.

—No permaneceré al margen sin hacer nada.

Sakura se sobresaltó. La voz resonaba tan cerca. Oyó la pesadez de los pasos, rápidos y furiosos. Se sujetó la capa y permaneció completamente inmóvil.

—Mis hombres encontrarán a esos vikingos. No escaparán nunca.

La frialdad de aquellas palabras pareció atravesar los muros de la casa en la que se habían producido y consiguió meterse debajo de la piel de Sakura. La joven saltó para ocultarse en el edificio de al lado, pero fue ya demasiado tarde. Los pasos salieron al aire libre. Ya no tenía ningún lugar al que acudir. Se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué diablos…? —exclamó una voz. No era la de Neji—. ¡Por todos los santos! Un rostro de ojos castaños envuelto en vendas, color de cabello inclasificable, la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto… No era muy alto, sino tan sólo algo corpulento. Oro. Risas. Miró a Sakura y se echó a reír—. ¡Qué pequeño premio! —añadió.

Vio que extendía la mano, pero no fue la suya la que la agarró por el codo.

—¿Sakura? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Qué… qué oportuna.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y vio que, además de la ira, se reflejaba en ellos una profunda frustración, que controlaba con una férrea fuerza de voluntad.

—Permíteme que te acompañe de vuelta a tu alojamiento.

La prisionera se había escapado de la jaula y vagaba por el campamento enemigo como si tuviera voluntad propia. La presión que le aplicaba al brazo se incrementó y la obligó a echar a andar.

—¡Santo Birino! Esa no será tu…

No pudo echar el resto porque la voz de Neji se lo impidió mientras la empujaba por el sendero hacia el lugar en el que se alojaban. No supo las palabras exactas que los dos hombres intercambiaron porque no podía soportar escuchar cómo la describían. Neji se la llevaba de allí y no podía pensar, tan sólo sentir el tacto de la mano de él sobre el brazo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a sus aposentos, Neji cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo.

—¿Quién era ése?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en el exterior de esa casa? ¿Sakura? —insistió él, al ver que ella no respondía.

—Quería tomar el aire —contestó ella, tras derribar por accidente la botella de aguamiel—. No sabía que estuviera prohibido salir por la puerta.

Trató de mantener la voz firme, pero no pudo evitar ponerse a recoger el aguamiel. Sasuke ya la habría azotado. El aguamiel era muy caro.

No pudo recogerlo con la suficiente rapidez y el líquido se resbaló por la mesa. El trapo con el que había tratado de secarlo estaba empapado y trató de arrojarlo contra la pared, pero Neji lo atrapó en el aire, sin esfuerzo alguno, antes de que pudiera golpear el tapiz que colgaba del muro.

—No tienes que decirme quién era ese hombre —dijo ella—. No quiero saberlo ni veo qué me podría importar —añadió. Se sentía tan furiosa consigo misma por haber dejado que se mostrara su debilidad. Las manos le temblaban.

—Era Danzo, el jefe de este ejército. Tiene un ligero parentesco, de un modo en el que nadie aparte de él puede ver, con el rey Naruto de Wessex. Es un imbécil.

Sakura parpadeó. Danzo, el que tenía los seis prisioneros, el que permitía el saqueo, las violaciones y el pillaje de sus hombres tras la batalla. De repente, las llamas parecieron rodearla.

—Ahora lo recuerdo —dijo—. Recuerdo que me lo dijiste cuando yo creía que todos íbamos a morir en el fuego del fin del mundo. Dijiste que el único responsable era un idiota.

—Sí.

—Nunca había oído a nadie hablar así de su jefe —dijo—. ¿No sientes… cautela? —añadió, evitando pronunciar la palabra «miedo»—. ¿Ni siquiera tienes un poco de temor por el poder que ese hombre, ese Danzo, tiene?

—No.

—¿No sientes cautela ni miedo de nada? —le preguntó.

—Ya no, a excepción de…

—Te envidio.

—No tienes por qué, Sakura. No es ninguna ventaja.

—A mí sí me lo parece —afirmó ella—. Hay tantas cosas en el mundo ansiosas por hacer el mal y ahora hay lobos aullando alrededor de las murallas…

Se interrumpió en seco. No quería que él supiera que había estado escuchando la conversación que había tenido con Danzo.

—¿Lobos?

Sakura apartó la mirada y la fijó en las llamas de la chimenea. Al pensar en Sasuke, se echó a temblar. No había querido referirse a él, sino a las partidas de saqueadores a las que él se había referido. Sin embargo, no conseguía olvidarse de Sasuke. Su recuerdo la abrumaba como una sombra mortal que sólo era visible para ella.

—La gente puede comportarse como lobos.

—¿Lobos humanos? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? —Preguntó Neji, con una repentina tensión en la voz—. ¿Te refieres a los despiadados guerreros vikingos que se cubren con piel de lobos y los imitan?

Sakura trató de apretar el puño, pero no pudo hacerlo. La mano de Neji se lo impidió, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella. Tal vez había notado su temor.

La joven no se atrevió a mirar. Casi no osaba ni respirar. Trató de liberarse de la tensión que le atenazaba el cuerpo, para que él no pudiera sentirla a través del vínculo de la mano.

—Tienes miedo, ¿verdad? Tuviste miedo aquella noche, cuando vinieron a recogerme para asistir al festín de la victoria, y alguien aulló como un lobo. Estabas aterrorizada.

Sakura se mordió el labio. Sintió deseos de contárselo todo, de confesarle de qué estaba asustada y de lo que le había hecho su frenético esposo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Neji le había dejado muy claro lo que pensaba de lo que había hecho su esposo y quería vengarse. Aquel odio caería irremediablemente sobre ella.

—Es porque he visto lo que son capaces de hacer. Todos lo hemos visto. Toda la ciudad lo ha visto.

No pudo decir nada más. La única nota de calidez que sentía era la mano del inglés tocando la de ella. Le pareció que iba a hablar, pero no fue así. La mano la agarró con un poco más de fuerza y le hizo pensar que jamás olvidaría aquella caricia, por muchos años que viviera. Sin embargo, la mano se apartó de la suya. Sakura quería aferrarse a ella, pero no podía hacerlo precisamente por quien él era. Se quedó sin nada.

—¿Acaban alguna vez las penas? —dijo.

Las palabras se le escaparon de los labios, como una acusación, con toda la fuerza de la desesperación y no sólo por la situación de indefensión en la que ella se encontraba en aquellos momentos, sino por la desesperación que había sentido desde que se había hecho lo suficientemente mayor como para comprender lo que era la vida.

Agachó los hombros y levantó la mirada, dado que esperaba algún tipo de reacción a aquellas palabras. Estaba allí, en la profunda oscuridad de los ojos de Neji, pero no era ira ni fría amargura, sino algo más, algo que Sakura reconoció por instinto. Era un crudo reflejo de su propia desesperación.

—No acaban nunca, ¿verdad? —dijo, como si le pesara la vida.

—No lo sé.

Reconoció el agotamiento en aquellas palabras, vio cómo Neji trataba de apartarlo a un lado.

—Lo que se nos da es para que hagamos lo que podamos con toda la fuerza de la que disponemos.

—¿Y si no tenemos fuerzas para hacerlo?

La mirada de Sakura quedó atrapada en la de él, igual que su mente se vio presa de aquella resolución.

—Todos tenemos poder sobre nuestras propias necesidades.

El modo en el que lo dijo y la mirada que tenía en los ojos era terrible.

—No lo sé —dijo Sakura—. No sé si eso será cierto. Hay otros que son capaces de darle forma a nuestras vidas. Nadie está aislado, sean cuales sean las opciones que escoja.

—Si embargo, lo que elegimos es cosa nuestra. Yo no veo final alguno a todo esto —añadió, mirándola fijamente —. Al menos para mí.

Sakura no respondió porque no encontró nada que decir. Neji la observó durante unos instantes y, a continuación, se dio la vuelta. Ella observó cómo se marchaba, observó el espacio que su cuerpo había ocupado y el mismo aire que había respirado.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Se sentía tan cansada… Sin embargo, no había descanso alguno. Igualmente, sólo tenía una opción.

Tenía que huir.

Continuara.

* * *

**Espero aya sido de su agrado el capitulo…**

**Actualizare cuando pueda, ya se acerca noche buena, y es momento de pasarla con todos nuestros seres queridos….**

**Yo les deseo de todo corazón una feliz Navidad y un prospero año nuevo. Disfruten de todo lo bueno de la vida, de su familia, amigos y tal vez de su pareja también.**

**Yo espero que todos se encuentren bien…**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo… no se olviden de comentar jeje.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, aquí me presento con el siguiente capítulo. Este realmentente va a ser interesante, porque de alguna leeremos un breve acercamiento entre nuestra pareja protagonista.**

**Disfrútenlo, es solo para ustedes mis lectores.**

* * *

**Momento de Locura**

**Capitulo Siete**

* * *

¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Cómo podría huir?

Las cuatro paredes de su prisión iban a asfixiarla. Sakura no dejaba de andar en círculo por la estancia. Le resultaba imposible dejar de pensar en el humeante horror de la ciudad en llamas, en Neji, en el pálido rostro de Kiba y en Sasuke. En Sasuke y en los gritos de un hombre agonizante. Sasuke obligando a una ciudad a someterse por la lujuria de la sangre y de la venganza que tanto ansiaba. Pensaba en el rostro preocupado de Hiashi. En Neji. En el tacto de la piel de Neji…

Neji, el que nunca dejaba de pensar, cuyo padre había sido asesinado por los vikingos. Neji, el que buscaba también venganza. El que nunca descansaba.

Neji, el del corazón frío y el cuerpo cálido, muy cálido en verdad…

Trató de no recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior en aquella misma estancia. En cómo se había sentido cuando colocó la mano sobre aquella fuerte rodilla y tocó el musculoso brazo. Todo había sido una simulación. No deseaba a Neji de aquella manera. No deseaba a ningún hombre. Todos eran malvados.

La pena y el dolor no tenían fin. Cambiar eso iba más allá de los hechos o de las opciones que elegía una persona. Eso era lo que había dicho Neji. Recordó el agotamiento de su voz, que subyacía bajo la determinación en la que tan fervientemente creía.

Pensó en las heridas que él tenía. Apretó las manos hasta formar los puños. No sentía pena por él. Había tomado su elección. Pensar en otra cosa era una locura. Tenía que escaparse. En aquel mismo instante.

Sin embargo, no tenía nada, nada más que lo que pudiera robar. Las copas y el espejo de planta eran lo que más valía. Si pudiera apropiarse de uno de los brazaletes de oro de su captor, podría llegar hasta los confines de la tierra. Incluso podría regresar a Dinamarca si así lo deseaba. Regresar al lado de una familia que no la quería.

Se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de los dos baúles que había en el rincón y que contenían las posesiones del inglés. Estaban cerrados con llave y eran demasiado pesados para cargar con ellos.

Acarició el más cercano, que estaba hermosamente tallado y que tenía una cruz en el centro. Neji era inglés, por lo que, naturalmente, esas eran sus creencias. Sakura deseó conocer más de lo que sabía sobre sus vecinos los sajones. El Nuevo Camino contenía unos pensamientos tan reconfortantes…

Debía pensar. Si quería sobrevivir, tenía que encontrar comida y más ropa y cualquier otra cosa que se pudiera llevar. La luna parecía de cera. Tal vez al día siguiente por la noche habría suficiente luz como para caminar y también suficientes sombras entre las que ocultarse. Seguramente podría escapar al mal que rodeaba aquellas murallas.

De repente, estalló la tormenta que se había estado formando en el cielo. El cielo retumbó como un tambor contra el tejado. Ojalá fuera posible robar un caballo. Podría ir a ver dónde los guardaban…

Llegó a la conclusión de que sería más fácil dominar toda la isla que robarle nada a Neji. Había realizado dos intentos, uno después de que oscureciera, bajo una lluvia gélida que debería haber mantenido a todos los secuaces de Neji al lado del fuego.

No había sido así.

Se sentía observada. Prisionera. No la tenían atada con cadenas, pero el resultado era lo mismo. No se podía mover sin que ningún sajón estuviera pisándole los talones. Neji, el del puño apretado, no iba a dejar que un rescate, por muy exiguo que éste fuera, se le escapara.

-o-

Cuando él regresó, Sakura estaba cosiendo. No se trataba de ropas finas para tratar de seducir lo imposible, sino prendas gruesas y fuertes para sobrevivir al otoño.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe seco. La capa de Neji estaba negra por la lluvia. De hecho, hasta llevaba una piedra de granizo en el hombro, que cayó y empezó a deshacerse sobre el suelo.

No sabía lo que podía esperar después de todo lo que se habían dicho. Frialdad, tal vez, igual que el granizo que le cubría la capa. Habían elegido sus opciones hacía mucho tiempo. Sus pies caminaban por senderos completamente diferentes.

—Estás empapado. Debes de estar… helado.

Podría ser que estuviera enfadado con ella por su desastroso intento de seducción y por haberse escapado de la casa y haber estado escuchando mientras él discutía con su jefe los siguientes pasos de la campaña. Podría sospechar de ella…

—Neji… - volvió hablar

Había utilizado su nombre. ¿Por qué había tenido que utilizar su nombre?

Él la miró. Tenía el rostro pálido, casi blanco. Se parecía mucho al rostro del muchacho Kiba. Un escalofrío de temor recorrió la espalda de Sakura, jamás le gustaría ver a Neji en las mismas condiciones que Kiba.

Se levantó y dejó que su costura cayera al suelo.

—Parece que has visto un fantasma —dijo él.

—¡No!

Neji frunció el ceño porque la respuesta había sido demasiado vehemente. Sakura se preguntó si aquello sería motivo suficiente para provocar que su ira cayera sobre ella. Sin embargo, él no dijo nada. Se acercó al fuego y levantó la mano para desabrocharse el broche de amatista con el que se sujetaba la capa.

Sakura recogió su costura y levantó el rostro justo en el momento en que él terminaba de quitarse la capa de los hombros. Estaba empapado. La túnica y los pantalones se le pegaban a cada centímetro del cuerpo. A pesar de lo gruesa que era la tela que estaba cosiendo, Sakura sintió el aguijonazo de la aguja de hueso. Lanzó una maldición en danés. Él la miró, pero no realizó comentario alguno.

—Debería cambiarme —dijo, por fin.

Efectivamente, el granizo se estaba deshaciendo y formando pequeños charcos a sus pies. Se adivinaban las sombras de los músculos a través de la empapada túnica, que se pegaba a la tela que, a su vez, se le pegaban a la carne.

Sakura dejó caer su costura por segunda vez.

—La túnica azul y los pantalones grises están secos. Además, hay cerveza tibia y especiada al lado del fuego.

Cerveza tibia aliñada con hierbas y especias, el instrumento de una seducción fracasada. De repente, el día anterior pareció palpitar entre ellos como las cuerdas de un arpa. Sakura recibió una mirada más fría que el granizo que golpeaba contra el tejado. Fue a por los pantalones y la túnica secos.

—Los ha secado la doncella, no yo. Estoy segura de que puedes aceptarlos sin el menor de los peligros —dijo, tras entregarle las ropas.

Él agarró el otro lado de la túnica. Una gota de agua le cayó del cabello para aterrizar sobre la mano de Sakura. Estaba tan fría… Le atravesó la carne como el hielo. Se sobresaltó. La mano fue deslizándosele por la túnica hasta que acabó tocándole a él. Dejó escapar otro juramento en danés. Nadie podía estar tan frío y seguir con vida.

—Por el amor de Dios —le dijo, ya en inglés—. Ven al lado del fuego y quítate la ropa.

Sakura tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Cómo podía estar preocupándose por Neji?

Sin embargo, él se echó a reír. Aquella risa tuvo la fuerza de un pequeño milagro. Sakura nunca se lo había imaginado capaz de tal reacción. Tal vez tampoco se la había imaginado él, porque la risa se desvaneció en una maravillosa sonrisa que parecía indicar incertidumbre ante algo a lo que no se está acostumbrado o que de algo que tal vez ha quedado olvidado. Si poseía una sonrisa tan hermosa, ¿por qué no la utilizaba nunca?

Cuando la miró, la sonrisa se desvaneció un poco, pero permaneció durante unos segundos en sus ojos.

—No importa —dijo—. No tienes que decirme que no querías que sonara tal y como lo ha hecho, pero, igualmente, creo que es un mejor acercamiento que el de anoche.

El rostro de Sakura empezó a arderle, pero Neji no parecía enfadado tal y como ella había esperado. En los ojos se reflejaba una sorprendente suavidad. Se preguntó si sería porque estaba demasiado agotado o tal vez demasiado enfermo para molestarse en enfadarse.

Le pareció que parecía enfermo. Se parecía a Kiba. Se echó a temblar y dejó a un lado los pensamientos de sombras negras y desesperación. Si él quería firmar una tregua temporal, adelante. Tal vez no era posible enfrentarse a las penas sin fin. Se sentía simplemente demasiado cansada como para luchar contra nada que no fuera un problema de ropa mojada.

—¿Vas a morirte de frío o piensas hacer algo al respecto?

Las brasas de la inesperada sonrisa volvieron a encenderse, haciendo que el rostro de Sakura volviera a enrojecer. Soltó la ropa y se fue a buscar un poco de agua caliente, para así poner tanto espacio como fuera posible entre ellos. El calor pareció pasarle del rostro y el cuello hacia el interior del cuerpo.

Buscó las palanganas, una jarra de agua caliente y un bol de bronce. Se arriesgó a mirar de soslayo en la dirección de Neji antes de llevárselos.

Había colocado el cinturón de la espada sobre el respaldo de una silla. Se estaba quitando la túnica mojada, por lo que no sabía que ella lo estaba mirando. Sakura contempló el dolor que le producían los movimientos. No entendía por qué tenía que ocultarlo, por qué, al menos, no había confiado en Hiashi. Aunque hubieran tenido una discusión, seguramente podría perdonar al que lo amaba con el amor generoso de un padre.

—Tus ropas —dijo—. Y agua caliente.

—No te molestes. Ya puedo yo ir a por ella.

—Ya te la he traído yo. – refuto Sakura.

Neji se dio la vuelta a medias. Sakura no reaccionó en absoluto al ver el terrible aspecto del costado izquierdo. Trató de evaluar su estado sin que pareciera que lo estaba mirando. Hiashi no se creería jamás que aquella era la única vez que había visto a Neji desnudo desde tan cerca.

A pesar de que no se podía decir que tuviera mejor aspecto, al menos parecía limpia. La zona de piel magullada que había en el centro del hematoma no parecía infectada.

Le entregó la jarra de agua y el bol de bronce y, entonces, su mirada no quedó atrapada por el horrible hematoma sino por la cremosa piel y el suave vello que le cubría el torso, por el modo en que se movían los fuertes músculos.

Apartó rápidamente la mirada y se concentró en la cerveza. Su extraña calidez parecía extendérsele por el cuerpo, irradiándole desde la boca del estómago hasta las puntas de los dedos. Le dio tiempo suficiente para que se vistiera mientras hacía todo lo posible por controlar aquella vibrante sensación de calor. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Neji estaba de nuevo vestido, aunque aún no se había ceñido el cinturón de la túnica y estaba descalzo. Se estaba pasando un peine por el enredado cabello con una fuerza tal que Sakura se preguntó cuántas púas le quedarían al final del proceso.

—Toma, bébete esto —le dijo, extendiendo la caldeada copa.

Él extendió una mano para tomarla. El cuerpo no había dejado de temblarle. Nadie debería tener tanto frío ni debería forzarse hasta el punto de llegar a ese estado. Ya no importaba que fuera su amigo o su enemigo.

Neji se tomó la cerveza de un trago. Sakura volvió a llenarle la copa. Le pareció que él ya no temblaba tanto.

—Tómate el resto y siéntate. No, ahí no, sino más cerca del fuego —le ordenó, sin pedírselo por favor.

—¿Algo más? —le preguntó él, con cierto tono de desafío en la voz que ella aceptó inmediatamente.

—Sí. Date la vuelta para que el calor te pueda secar el cabello.

Entonces, tomó el pesado y húmedo lienzo y lo extendió sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? —le preguntó él, con cierta aspereza en la voz.

—Ser más práctica que tú —replicó ella, para que Neji no se pudiera pensar que estaba tratando una vez más de seducirlo. Sakura ya no le tenía miedo. De hecho, se sentía bastante atrevida.

Se deslizó al lado de la silla y le tocó el pie desnudo. Se lo agarró entre las manos y se lo sujetó con fuerza para que él no pudiera liberarlo sin pisarla o pegarle una patada. Sakura no creía que fuera capaz de hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Tenía razón, pero cuando él volvió a hablar, el tono de su voz le indicó que el movimiento había sido bastante arriesgado.

—Sakura, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

—No creo nada —respondió ella, sin dejar de masajearle el pie—. No quiero hacerlo —añadió. No podía explicarlo, ni siquiera a sí misma—. Desde el principio me dijiste que entre estas cuatro paredes sólo estábamos nosotros, nadie más, y que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos. Estoy haciendo lo que deseo hacer.

Sabía que no tenía sentido. Tal vez tan sólo se trataba de cobardía por su parte. No podía enfrentarse a lo que había ocurrido ni a lo que le reservaba el futuro. Sólo por aquella noche, quería dejarlo todo a un lado para que así no pudiera atormentarla. Miró el rostro de Neji, pero éste era completamente inescrutable. No sonreía, aunque ella no creía que hubiera antagonismo.

—Sin embargo, tal y como tú dijiste, no hay expectativas —concluyó.

Se produjo un completo silencio. Tal vez se saliera con la suya. Lo sabría muy pronto. Siguió moviendo las manos sobre la carne de Neji. Nada. Endureció el masaje, pero ni el pie se zafó de sus manos ni se relajó.

Si no era precisamente una victoria, al menos la tregua parecía durar. Empezó a masajear delicadamente los huesos y luego los dedos. Estos le helaron la carne.

—Si quieres que te salgan sabañones —le dijo, por si así le hacía recuperar el buen humor—, sigue así.

—Estoy seguro de que ya los tengo. ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que recibo este tratamiento cuando regreso a casa todas las noches?

El buen humor seguía presente. Sakura ocultó una sonrisa. «Estoy segura de que lo tendrías si tú quisieras permitirlo. Todas las rameras inglesas se pelearían entre ellas».

Las manos empezaron a movérsele con más rapidez y seguridad y, de repente, el pie se relajó. Levantó la mirada y vio que él había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y que tenía los ojos medio cerrados.

Los ojos entornados y el rostro muy pálido. Durante un instante, Sakura sintió que el calor que reinaba en la sala la abandonaba.

—¿Crees que existen los draugar?

Neji abrió los ojos de repente, algo sorprendido.

—¿Los qué?

—Los muertos vivientes —dijo, dado que no conocía la palabra en inglés—. Los draugar vagan por el mundo buscando venganza. Normalmente están rondando por los lugares de enterramiento, pero… Si han muerto en el campo de batalla y no han sido enterrados apropiadamente, nadie sabe lo que podrían hacer o adonde podrían dirigirse. – Sakura se estaba refiriendo al alma atormentada de su esposo.

—Oh. ¿Son algo parecido a los orneac? En ese caso, no. ¿Por qué estás pensando ahora en esas cosas?

«Por ti. Por Kiba y por ti. Porque tu cuñado está sobre lo que podría ser su lecho de muerte y porque tú te comportas de un modo que podría llevarte hasta ellos y no sé por qué. Por las sombras. Porque sigo temiendo a mi esposo muerto».

—Por ninguna razón en particular —mintió.

—¿De verdad?

Neji le colocó la mano sobre el hombro. Aún la tenía medio helada. Ella notó su frialdad a través de la tela del vestido, pero al menos ya no le temblaba y parecía tener un poco más de color en el rostro. La mano, a pesar de su frialdad, era…

—¿Qué crees que les ocurre a los muertos? —le preguntó Neji

—Muertos están y su alma descansa en un lugar libre de tristeza hasta que se les convoca al Día del Juicio Final.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

—Tengo que hacerlo.

Sigrid seguía tocándolo y aquella vez sintió un ligero temblor. Entonces, la mano de él se le apartó del hombro para acariciarla con un gesto muy tierno del que ella jamás le habría creído capaz.

El tacto era celestial. Tenía que admitirlo. Estaba tan cerca de ella, era tan fuerte y no temía a las cosas que a ella le asustaban. Incluso se vio correspondida por una maravillosa sonrisa.

—Si hubieras recibido tantos sermones de Eathelward el monje como yo, no te atreverías a creer otra cosa.

Neji no sabía por qué ella le había hecho aquella pregunta, pero parecía haberle contestado lo que ella más ansiaba escuchar. Le resultó muy reconfortante recibir su sonrisa y sus caricias.

Tomó el otro pie y empezó a masajeárselo. El pie tenía una forma muy agradable y era grande y fuerte, aunque bien formado y libre de marcas. El arco tenía una especial fascinación para ella, dado que era tan delicado que no parecía capaz de poder sostener a alguien tan corpulento como él. Lo acarició ligeramente con el pulgar, pero él no se movió.

Volvió a levantar el rostro con mucho cuidado para no apartar la mano que él se había olvidado de retirar del lugar donde el cuello se une con el hombro. Aquella vez, tenía los ojos completamente cerrados. No estaba segura de si estaba dormido o de si sólo flotaba en el estado de letargo que existe entre el sueño y la vigilia.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado y a Sakura le pareció que, después de todo, podría haberse quedado dormido. La piel se le había teñido de un brillo dorado que podría ser el reflejo del fuego, pero que, a pesar de todo, la tranquilizaba. El cabello se le estaba empezando a secar y algunos mechones se separaban de la pesada masa de pelo como nubes nebulosas.

El pie que tenía en la mano fue haciéndose cada vez más pesado. Fue un gesto inconsciente, algo que no pudo evitar y que a ella le produjo una pequeña excitación en su interior, como si por fin hubiera conseguido abrir un pequeño resquicio en la sólida armadura de su fría indiferencia. Su carne se le apretaba a Sakura contra los dedos cálida e íntimamente viva. La agarró con fuerza, envolviéndola entre las manos hasta que el peso que tenía provocó que le dolieran los brazos.

Al final, le soltó el pie muy suavemente, para no molestarle. Él no le había apartado la mano del hombro. En el exterior, el viento aullaba a raudales y la lluvia azotaba las paredes. Se estaba tan cálido al lado del fuego. Neji rezumaba tanto calor… Sakura levantó la mano y le quitó la copa vacía de cerveza de la mano. No se produjo reacción alguna. Estaba dormido.

Cuando Sakura se movió, la mano de él se le deslizó por el hombro en un movimiento inconsciente que, a pesar de todo, tuvo el poder de hacerla temblar. La atrapó justo cuando ésta le llegó al borde del hombro. También estaba muy cálida. La apretó suavemente contra la suya y sintió que el calor le fundía el cuerpo entero para formar un sentimiento de anhelo que resultaba profundamente doloroso.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y agarró la mano con más fuerza. Neji no se movió. No sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo, por lo que Sakura se deslizó la mano por la piel desnuda, justo por encima de la línea del escote del vestido. Notó los firmes dedos contra la piel y el deseo se despertó en ella de tal modo que le pareció que iba a morirse por ello.

Giró el cuello y apretó el rostro contra la mano. Separó los labios y atrapó la parte inferior del pulgar entre ellos. Sintió que él se rebullía.

Aterrorizada, levantó la vista. Si se despertaba y la encontraba así, si tenía que enfrentarse a aquellos brillantes ojos no sabría qué hacer, pero él no se despertó. Movió la cabeza contra la silla, pero siguió dormido, vacío del espíritu que lo empujaba con tanto ímpetu.

Sakura observó su rostro y éste la atrapó como si se tratara de un conjuro. Aquella era la magia de Neji y así lo quería ella en aquel instante. Su peligrosa fuerza, sus pensamientos soterrados, dejando sólo libres su calidez y su fortaleza, la fortaleza que la había salvado de los hombres que querían atacarla.

Deseaba que se sintiera a gusto…

El viento del Este azotó con tal fuerza la pared del pequeño habitáculo, que amenazó con derribarlo. Sakura se preguntó si sería posible sentirse en paz, si sería posible para ella o para alguien como Neji. Si sería posible para cualquiera. Se echó a temblar y volvió a aferrarse a los dedos de él. No se despertó, por lo que su mano permaneció en la de Sakura.

Ella se sentía sola en el mundo. No tenía nada. Se acercó un poco más a él hasta que su cuerpo notó la firme línea de la pierna de Neji. Dormía profundamente. No había nadie más. Sólo los dos…

Sakura enterró el rostro entre los pliegues de la túnica suelta, que le cubría el muslo justo hasta por encima de la rodilla. Se sentían el uno al otro. El mundo exterior podría verse torturado por la amargura, pero ella le rodearía la pantorrilla con los brazos y se aferraría a ella como si fuera una niña.

Continuara.

* * *

_**Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, cada semana traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta interesante novela. Sé que es 31 de Diciembre, pero aun así, yo quise presentarles la continuación.**_

_**Espero que este año nuevo sea muy beneficioso para ustedes, que les traiga nuevas alegrías y llene todas sus expectativas…. Yo por mi parte, les deseo lo mejor, les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso también.**_

_**Mi único deseo de año nuevo, es seguir siendo feliz con lo que tengo, y que sepa aceptar lo que viene también.**_

_**Gracias por leer la historia, solo espero que me regalen un comentario para hacer más feliz mi 2011.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hola.

Aquí me tienen de regreso con el nuevo capítulo…

Lamentablemente ya estoy de vuelta en la escuela y se me va hacer un poquito difícil actualizar, pero no se preocupen, yo tratare de ser puntual semana con semana.

Sin más, disfruten de la continuación.

**

* * *

**

**Momento de Locura**

**Capitulo Ocho**

**

* * *

**

Sakura se despertó con el crepitar de un leño. Se sobresaltó y sintió el mismo movimiento en la persona sobre la que estaba apoyada. Parpadeó y trató de formar algún pensamiento coherente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba abrazada a…? Levantó lentamente la mirada temiendo lo peor, y vio el rostro del inglés. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato, y contuvo la respiración.

Vio que él abría los ojos de par en par y que, por un instante, sentía la misma sensación de asombro que ella. Estaba recostado sobre la silla, con la túnica revuelta y abierta por el cuello. La mano le descansaba sobre la piel desnuda de Sakura. Ella estaba acurrucada sobre el suelo, al lado de él, abrazada a su pierna.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos y no vio frialdad alguna, sino calor, el calor que se formaba en el centro de las llamas de la chimenea.

Aquellos ojos la abrasaban de tal modo que reconoció una peligrosa fuerza en ellos, el deseo ancestral de los hombres. Estaba allí, al nivel más primitivo en el que una mujer puede enfrentarse a un hombre.

La mano que ella misma se había colocado sobre la piel desnuda le rozó la carne precisamente con las caricias que Sakura había querido extraer de ella. El calor la abrasó por dentro. Bajó los ojos para mirarla y observó la lentitud de sus movimientos. El fuego que la prendió por dentro amenazó con consumirla.

—No —susurró. El sonido de su propia voz la hizo recuperar la sensatez.

Miró la mano y pensó en la fuerza de Neji. Recordó las razones que tenían para odiarse mutuamente. Ella no lo deseaba, al menos no de aquel modo. Lo que había hecho antes había sido por su propia voluntad. No podía enfrentarse a cómo era él en realidad. A lo que podría hacer.

Se puso de pie y se apartó tan rápidamente que se chocó con la mesa. Se aferró con fuerza al sólido tablón de madera, tanto que éste se le clavó en las manos. Sin embargo, el dolor la alivió.

Acababa de hacer lo más peligroso y estúpido que podría haber hecho. Nunca había deseado a un hombre en toda su vida. Era algo sucio, vil, lo que hacían los hombres, algo que las mujeres tenían que soportar. Tenía suerte de que Neji no la deseara. Rezó para que, efectivamente, fuera así. Él sabría que era un error. Había sido sólo por el hecho de haberse despertado tan repentinamente. Algo así descolocaba los sentidos. A pesar de todo, no se atrevió a mirarlo.

Hasta que escuchó el pestillo de la puerta. Eso la hizo reaccionar.

—¿Adonde vas?

—Afuera.

—¿Afuera?

Neji volvió a cerrar la puerta, evitando así que entrara el aire cargado de viento y lluvia.

—Pensé que lo preferirías.

Se dio la vuelta y la miró, no con la ira que ella había esperado, sino con un gesto de paciencia que hizo que Sakura se sintiera de nuevo como una niña. Lo observó atentamente y supo que todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Todo, tanto los pensamientos de calor y comodidad como los de aterrador deseo. Todo había nacido de su comportamiento estúpido y débil. Neji debía de pensar que era una lunática. Ojalá fuera así.

Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos para decir algo sensato, para hablar como lo había hecho antes, como si aún durara la tregua que existía entre ellos. Como si jamás hubiera ocurrido aquel momento.

—No deberías irte ahora —dijo—, ni a estas horas ni en medio de una tormenta. Estás herido. Terminarás matándote si sigues así.

—No lo creo. Tengo algunos asuntos que solucionar con Hiashi, eso es todo. Regresaré más tarde —dijo, con mucha frialdad.

—No… no es necesario que te vayas porque yo…

Se detuvo a pesar de que no había nada en los ojos de Neji que la atemorizara. Sólo se vislumbraba la habitual frialdad y un cansancio que no podía ocultar.

Sakura se había quedado dormida a su lado sin poderlo evitar, igual que él. Neji sabía que ella estaba sentada a su lado, por lo que había sido algo completamente natural que se hubiera apoyado contra él. No sabía lo que ella había pensado o hecho mientras estaba dormido. No tenía por qué saberlo. En cuanto a lo ocurrido en aquel momento de confusión, cuando se despertaron, no había sido nada más que los estúpidos temores de Sakura.

Efectivamente, parecía que él no le atribuía al hecho significado alguno, por lo tanto, ella debía tener la suficiente seguridad en sí misma como para retirarse tras las cortinas de su cama con él en la estancia. Después de todo, allí era donde Neji estaba todas las noches, mientras ella dormía, y aún no se había abalanzado sobre ella.

—No es necesario —reiteró ella—. Estás enfermo. Hiashi lo comprenderá.

—¿Qué es lo que comprenderá Hiashi? —le espetó él—. ¿Acaso lo que tú le hayas dicho?

—Sí —admitió.

Los ojos expresaron sorpresa. Evidentemente, había esperado que ella lo negara. Sakura se preparó para recibir su ira.

—¿Me lo podrías explicar? —preguntó él. Su voz era muy tranquila.

Sakura se cuadró de hombros y encontró el valor suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Yo no podía soportar ver lo preocupado que estaba por ti. Nadie debería estar tan preocupado por ti sólo porque tú no desees hablar, y mucho menos alguien como Hiashi, después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti.

—¿Es eso lo que te dijo él?

—Por supuesto que no. Te quiere demasiado.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Precisamente por eso no se lo he dicho.

Aquellas palabras resultaron sorprendentes, pero no para Sakura, tal y como debería haber ocurrido, sino para él. La máscara se deslizó del rostro de Neji durante un instante.

—Tal vez podrías explicármelo.

—Fue en la batalla por la ciudad —dijo, provocando el escalofrío en el cuerpo de Sakura. Sin embargo, ella se obligó a escucharlo y a observarlo—. Ocurrió al final. Hiashi estaba completamente agotado. Lleva demasiado tiempo luchando. Todos deberían haber regresado ya a sus casas.

Sakura observó atentamente su rostro. No había hablado de sí mismo, ni del hecho de que él también llevara demasiado tiempo en el campo de batalla ni de que añorara su hogar, más bien al contrario. Parecía considerar que estaba dentro de una categoría diferente a la del resto de sus hombres.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a Hiashi?

—El agotamiento puede provocar que los hombres se arriesguen demasiado. Hiashi se metió en una situación comprometida de la que yo lo saqué. Fue entonces cuando me hirieron.

—Pero…

—No vi razón alguna para decírselo.

—¿Que no viste razón alguna? —replicó ella—. Ese hombre está muy preocupado por ti. Ya te lo he dicho. Te quiere mucho. Precisamente por eso…

Sus palabras se ahogaron en un silencio tan gélido que podría haber congelado el mar del Norte. Recordó que Neji era su enemigo. No tenia porque darle consejos.

—Hiashi no tuvo la culpa —dijo—. La culpa es sólo tuya, por tu frialdad y tu arrogancia.

Neji no reaccionó, al menos de un modo que ella pudiera ver. Bien. Ella le haría reaccionar. Le haría comprender que él era el único culpable.

—Cuando hablé con Hiashi, sólo me dijo dos frases sobre tu infancia. Eso fue lo único que necesité. El resto resultaba evidente y también debería serlo para ti. Si no eres capaz de reconocer la lealtad cuando la tienes delante, ¿qué clase de hombre eres?

Aquella frase provocó una pequeña contorsión en la perfecta boca de Neji, pero no se reflejó reacción alguna en su mirada.

—Hiashi sabe exactamente la clase de hombre que soy —replicó. «Y si te lo dice, lo mataré».

-o-

El viento estuvo a punto de arrancarle la capa de los hombros. La lluvia le golpeaba con fuerza el rostro, cegándolo prácticamente. No se dirigió al edificio común, que era donde Hiashi se encontraba, sino al tranquilo aposento donde descansaba Kiba. Sin duda estaría dormido. Todo el mundo decía que iba a morir, pero…

El único que dormía, acurrucado al lado del fuego, era el sirviente. Kiba estaba despierto. Neji se sentó al lado de la cama.

—Kiba, ¿por qué no duermes?

—¿Queda algo de cerveza?

Neji observó el agotado rostro. Estaba tan mal… Le sirvió la cerveza.

—No tienes que levantarme. Puedo hacerlo…

—No seas tonto —replicó Neji. Tomó a su cuñado en brazos y lo incorporó—. Traga antes de que te ahogues. No tan rápido o te… atragantarás —añadió, mientras una buena cantidad de cerveza le caía sobre la manga.

—Lo… lo siento.

—Podría hacer que te trajeran algo de comer…

—No. No quiero nada. Neji… pero te quiero preguntar algo.

—¿Qué?

—¿De verdad estás herido?

—¿Cómo dices?

Tenía que haber sido la maldita danesa de pelo rosado. ¿Con quién más habría estado hablando? En realidad, no debería sorprenderse. Aquella noche le había dejado muy claro lo que pensaba de él. No había razón alguna por la que debería parecerle la más amarga de las traiciones que ella le hubiera mentido o que tratara de fingir que realmente deseaba compartir su cama. Ella tenía razones de más para odiarlo.

—No te enfades. Escuché por casualidad una conversación entre Hiashi y esa muchacha danesa que está contigo. Comprendo por qué no le has hablado a Hiashi de tu herida. Siempre eres tan…

—Resulta más fácil para mí que no lo sepa nadie —dijo Neji—, en especial gente como Danzo, por ejemplo. Así que espero que mantengas la boca cerrada, a pesar de que no deja de caerte cerveza de ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Kiba sonrió débilmente.

—No es nada grave, ¿verdad?

—Sólo resulta algo molesta, pero no se trata de nada serio —afirmó.

Y así era. Se preguntó por qué en aquella ocasión le resultaba tan difícil seguir con su camino y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Era la muchacha danesa. No tenía explicación ni razón alguna, pero, desde que la había rescatado de la destrucción de la ciudad, su mundo entero parecía haber cambiado a pesar de que ella no había hecho nada. A excepción de saber ver a través de él, de descubrir todas las debilidades que tenía.

Sakura sabía lo que él era y se lo había dicho. Le había dicho lo que todo el mundo sabía y temía decir en voz alta. Ella podía decirlo porque eran enemigos. Su pasado y el de ella los marcaban.

Sin embargo, a veces parecía posible creer que no era así. Era tan hermosa… Enardecía sus sentidos, hasta cuando discutía con él. Eran enemigos pero, algunas veces, eso no significaba nada para ellos. Entre las cuatro paredes de su aposento, se olvidaban de quiénes eran. Tal y como él había dicho que deberían hacer la primera mañana, sin comprender lo que realmente significaba.

Así era como había empezado aquella noche. Ella no había mostrado miedo ni enemistad hacia él. Le había hecho reír, algo que Neji no había conseguido desde hacía dos años. Le había ofrecido consuelo.

Y ella, a su vez, había buscado sustento en él, lo que sólo servía para demostrar que no sabía nada en absoluto.

—Neji…

—¿Sí?

—Esa danesa… esa danesa es una hembra que puede calentar la sangre a cualquier hombre. Todos vemos perfectamente por qué te las has quedado para que te caliente la cama.

Neji se incorporó. Dejó la copa de cerveza con mucho cuidado para no mostrar su irritación por aquel comentario, pero algo pareció alarmar a Kiba.

—No voy a consentir que se hable así de ella. Pensé que ya lo había dejado claro —le espetó a Kiba—. Está bajo mi protección hasta que la lleve con los suyos, que se encuentran en Shealdford.

—Lo siento. No quería ofenderte.

—La has ofendido a ella. No tiene a nadie. Ha perdido todo lo que tenía y se ha enfrentado a ese hecho con valentía. Deberías respetarla sólo por eso.

—Lo siento. No se me ocurrió pararme a pensar. ¿De verdad vas a llevarla a Shealdford?

—Sí.

—Estoy seguro de que podría resultar muy peligroso. ¿Es grande el rescate?

—Eso dice ella —dijo Neji, con un tono de voz que indicaba que había dado por terminada la conversación—. ¿Por qué no tratas de dormir?

—Muy bien.

Neji apretó los dientes y trató de apartar el brazo de la cama para que su cuñado pudiera recostarse de nuevo, pero algo se lo impidió. Eran los dedos de Kiba.

No estaba seguro de que él lo supiera, pero su rostro tenía el aspecto arrebolado de la fiebre.

—Neji, cuando el Rey llegue aquí…

—Todo saldrá bien. Esta vez, nada detendrá al rey Naruto. Ganará y tú te podrás marchar a casa y allí se harán canciones en tu honor. Ahora, cállate y duerme.

Poco a poco, sintió que Kiba empezaba a relajarse.

—No tienes que quedarte conmigo —le dijo—. Sé que debes de tener cosas que hacer.

—Probablemente una docena, pero creo que voy a terminarme tu cerveza mientras estés lo suficientemente débil como para impedírmelo.

—Ja. Ya me vengaré yo después.

—Ya veremos.

—Sólo tienes que esperar —le desafió Kiba.

Así solían hablar hacía mucho tiempo, antes de que todos empezaran a dirigirse a él con tanto cuidado. Una vez más, comprendió que el mundo había cambiado. El mundo de hacía algunos años había desaparecido para siempre.

No se molestó en tomarse la cerveza. Observó inmóvil cómo Kiba caía presa de un inquieto sueño. Sin embargo, la imagen de su primo se desvanecía poco a poco bajo otra, la de un rostro pequeño y pálido, de enormes ojos cafe, unos ojos que le comunicaban todo tipo de sensaciones.

Era un hipócrita. Por supuesto que quería meterse en la cama con su cautiva. Lo deseaba con cada músculo y cada gota de sangre que había en su cuerpo. Aunque durante un instante creyó haberla engañado, ella lo había comprendido y se había apartado de él completamente horrorizada.

Continuara.

* * *

Todavía faltan muchos capítulos por recorrer, apenas vamos a la mitad… solo serán 17 capitulo, pero créanme que vale la pena leerlos…

Tengan paciencia, porque esta pareja será feliz.

No olviden dejar sus respectivos comentarios… =D


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola amigos… aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo._

_Este es un capitulo que abrirá las puertas a un nuevo acercamiento entre la pareja principal… Es un capitulo al que hay que prestarle atención, puesto que sabremos en poco del pasado de nuestra querida Sakura._

_Espero sea de su agrado… los veo al final de la historia…._

* * *

**Momento de Locura**

**Capitulo Nueve**

* * *

Fue el brillo del oro lo que le llamó la atención. Sakura parpadeó. El desconocido objeto relucía con las frías luces de la mañana, medio oculto por los pliegues de los cobertores de la cama vacía de Neji. Atravesó silenciosamente la habitación, con los dedos extendidos. La mano se le detuvo a pocos centímetros de donde él había dormido.

Recorrió la cama con la mirada. Los cobertores revueltos aún contenían la forma del cuerpo de su captor. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y recordó haberlo tocado cuando dormía. Recordó lo suave que era su respiración. Su cuerpo entero ansiaba el recuerdo de aquella calidez.

¡Qué tranquilo y que tierno estaba cuando simplemente dormia!

Apretó los puños. Había sido una estúpida y el inglés la había despreciado por ello.

Se inclinó hacia delante y vio que el objeto estaba alojado en el pequeño espacio en el que el colchón se pegaba a la pared, como si hubiera caído allí y él no se hubiera dado cuenta. ¿Sería uno de sus brazaletes? Se le aceleró la respiración. Los brazaletes representaban una riqueza indescriptible. Su esposo Sasuke, en mejor momento, sólo había podido presumir de tener plata.

No era un brazalete. Tenía forma rectangular. Sakura lo agarró y vio que estaba hecho de un trabajo de filigrana que ella nunca había visto. Lo dio vuelta y vio que la parte frontal estaba cubierta de un diseño delicadamente entrelazado. Enredado en tan intrincada decoración estaba la sinuosa forma de una bestia fabulosa, tal vez un dragón. Sus suaves líneas e increíble complejidad portaban el sello de un artesano inglés. Los ojos del dragón eran dos granates.

El objeto rectangular se le abrió en la mano. Era un libro. Una serie de marcas de tinta, parecidas a las huellas que dejan las patas de los pájaros se descubrieron ante sus ojos. Eran letras latinas. Sakura no había sabido que existían hasta que llegó a la isla.

Dio la vuelta a la primera de las hojas y vio que tenía dibujos coloreados en los márgenes y en lo alto de la página. Siguió mirando. Había un brazo, fuerte y musculoso, pero separado del cuerpo. Era el brazo de un monstruo. Pequeñas salpicaduras rojas caían por el margen. No terminaba en una mano convencional, sino en la garra de un dragón. La garra de Grendel. No podía ser otra cosa.

Los ojos se le humedecieron. Recordó haberse inclinado sobre aquella misma cama y haber tocado un cálido y blanco hombro. Recordó, en su desesperación, haber bromeado sobre Beowulf. Recordó haberse sentado en el mismo borde de aquella cama, temblando de miedo, para luego darse cuenta de que no había nada que temer.

Algo húmedo cayó sobre la página. Sakura se desespero ¿Y si la tinta se corría por la humedad? Rápidamente dio la vuelta al libro y lo sacudió. Sintió la frialdad del metal contra la palma de la mano. No se lloraba porque las cosas fueran hermosas o porque pertenecieran a personas que lo eran. Más bien, se calculaba cuánto podían valer y se aprovechaba la oportunidad. Las oportunidades no se producían dos veces.

Agarró su capa y se dirigió hacia la puerta. No tenía nada preparado. Estaría lloviendo y haría mucho frío. Sería imposible caminar por el barro. Sin embargo, no necesitaría nada con aquel objeto tan valioso.

Abrió la puerta. Los débiles rayos del sol le acariciaron el rostro. Hacía más calor. Salió al exterior. No tenía ni comida, ni dinero ni siquiera un cuchillo que le sirviera para defenderse. ¿Podría escapar a plena luz del día?

No se veía a nadie. Tan sólo a Hiashi, que estaba al otro lado de la explanada. Se cobijó en el hueco de la puerta más cercana y contuvo el aliento. Seguramente, Hiashi pasaría de largo.

Se estaba acercando. Se metió un poco más en el habitáculo y ocultó bajo la capa lo que había robado. Era una ladrona. La palabra no dejaba de torturarla.

Ceolfrith se desvaneció…

—Hola —dijo una voz. Sakura estuvo a punto de desmayarse—. Lo siento. ¿La he asustado?

La voz provenía de sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta y se fijó en el rostro pálido de un muchacho, en un cabello brillante y en un tenso cuerpo perdido entre los cobertores de una cama.

—¿Os encontráis bien, señora? ¿Estabais buscando a Hiashi? —preguntó el cuñado herido de lord Hyuuga.

—¡No! Estoy bien. Muy bien. Sólo…

—Oh —susurró él. La confusión de su rostro se desvaneció—. Habéis venido con Neji —añadió, mirando más allá de ella.

Sakura se dio la vuelta. El libro se le escurrió entre las manos. Él estaba en la puerta, con el sol brillándole sobre el cabello e iluminándole un rostro más fuerte y más desafiante que el de Kiba.

El libro se le cayó por fin y fue a caer junto a los pies de Neji. Sakura no pudo ver la expresión de su rostro porque tenía la mirada fija en el libro.

—¿Te gusta leer? – pregunto Neji.

—Oh, sí —dijo ella, con la garganta seca—. Es Beowulf —añadió, como si no fuera nada encontrarla allí con un objeto que valía mucho más que su rescate.

—Con los tres brazos. Por supuesto. Tu favorito.

—¿Tres brazos? —preguntó Kiba, a sus espaldas—. No recuerdo esa parte. Yo creía que Beowulf sólo tenía dos brazos, aunque la fuerza de… ¿era de veinte hombres? Lo que sea. Si ese libro es tuyo, ¿te apiadarías de un hombre que se muere de aburrimiento y se lo leerías?

—Tal vez la dama se ofrezca.

—¿De veras? ¿Podríais leerme la pelea con el monstruo? Me refiero al párrafo en el que están todos dormidos en el castillo y Grendel, el monstruo de los pantanos, se acerca lentamente desde la ciénaga. Ya sabéis…

—Oh, sí, la dama sabe perfectamente a qué pasaje te refieres. – insitaba Neji con una mirada inescrutable.

Estaba refiriéndose a ella con cortesía, pero, si se sabía escuchar atentamente, se notaba que tenía el filo de una hoja de acero. Sakura se agachó para recoger el libro. Observó los zapatos manchados de barro, los sólidos músculos de las piernas, ceñidos por las calzas grises. Levantó el rostro para observar los pliegues de su capa, la cintura ceñida por la espada y el amplio tórax. El rostro pétreo. De algún modo, consiguió levantarse.

—¿Y bien?

El libro se le abrió en la mano. Las pequeñas marcas negras empezaron a bailarle ante los ojos, tan afiladas como los cortes de un cuchillo.

—No creo que sea por ahí —dijo Kiba—. Me parece que es mucho más adelante.

Sakura sentía miedo y vergüenza en estado puro, no sólo porque hubiera tratado de robar, sino también porque no sabía leer y había mentido al respecto. Miró a Neji al rostro y comprendió que él se había dado cuenta de que había tratado de robar el libro y de que ella era tan ignorante que no sabía valorar un escrito nada más que por la riqueza de la encuadernación.

Neji se apartó de ella y miró a Kiba.

—Yo te leeré el pasaje que quieres. Sólo porque Sakura habla inglés tan bien, no se puede esperar que le resulte fácil leer el manuscrito de un oscuro monje de Mercia, pero… —dijo, mientras la agarraba por el codo—… estoy seguro de que le gustará sentarse para escuchar. Toma asiento, Sakura.

A ella no le quedó más remedio que obedecer. Tuvo que tomar asiento demasiado cerca de Neji, en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la cama y el asiento que él había tomado. Le resultaba imposible mirarlo, sentía mucha vergüenza por haber sido descubierta.

Kiba le dedicó una sonrisa. Evidentemente, no se había percatado de lo ocurrido. Ella sonrió también. Sentía la sólida masa de la pierna de Neji contra la de ella. Notó que la desesperación iba adueñándose de ella. Quería apartarse, pero no podía hacerlo sin caerse sobre la cama.

—Va a ser muy agradable —comentó Kiba.

Neji comenzó a leer en voz alta, interpretando con facilidad las incomprensibles letras.

Sigrid miró a su alrededor. No podía evitarlo, las palabras no significaban nada. La indefensión y la envidia se apoderaron de ella.

Leer tales palabras. Saber cómo hacerlo, como si no le costara ningún esfuerzo. El poder que aquello significaba hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

Neji le dio la vuelta a una página. Sakura observó cómo la luz del fuego se reflejaba sobre el oro del libro y del brazalete que le ceñía el brazo. Observó la espesa melena, que no terminaba de ocultarle por completo el rostro, el movimiento de los labios y el ligero pestañeo mientras los ojos recorrían las líneas sin esfuerzo alguno.

Sakura no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro, aunque sabía que él estaba enfadado con ella. Si Neji notó que ella lo estaba mirando, no levantó la cabeza y siguió leyendo. Parecía percatarse de su prisionera tan poco como Kiba, pero no era así. Sakura sabía que estaba pendiente de todos y de cada uno de sus movimientos, tal y como ella lo estaba de los de él. Sin embargo, no lo demostraba. No hacía falta. Los dos sabían que era así. Era un vínculo que los unía como un grillete de hierro.

¿Sería aquella la razón de que Sakura se hubiera escapado tan alocadamente con el libro, sabiendo que, si se retrasaba y volvía a verlo, su decisión flaquearía? ¿acaso la sola presencia del guerrero Sajón provocaba cambios en el interior de ella?

No podía soportar aquel pensamiento. Sin embargo, aún sentía la calidez de su muslo.

Trató de centrar su atención en Kiba, quien poco a poco iba cerrando los párpados; lentamente el sueño fue reclamándolo. Sakura vio cómo la paz se le reflejaba en el rostro. Era tan joven… Parecía un pecado desperdiciar una vida tan tierna en el fragor de la batalla. Se ponía enferma sólo de pensarlo. Aquél precisamente había sido el trasfondo de su vida. Estaba harta de miserias, de pérdidas y de muerte. Nunca terminaban. Nunca.

La voz se detuvo. El silencio la sacó de sus pensamientos y la devolvió a la realidad.

—Está dormido.

El corazón empezó a palpitarle a toda velocidad, pero jamás permitiría que él viera que tenía miedo.

—¿Y ahora?

—Aquí no Sakura. Levántate.

- - -o- - -

—No sabes leer, ¿verdad?

Aún no le había pegado ni castigado, pero Sakura no dejaba de pasear por el aposento que ambos compartían. La cabeza le ardía con la furia de sentirse atrapada. Neji estaba apoyado contra la puerta, con el libro entre las manos.

—No —le espetó—. No sé leer. Soy incapaz de hacerlo. Siento haberte avergonzado delante de tu primo.

—No seas ridícula. Hay mucha gente que no sabe leer. No es nada de lo que…

—¿De lo que avergonzarse? ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir?

—No quería…

—No, probablemente no —le gritó ella—. Tú no sabes nada, con todas tus riquezas y tu vida perfecta. ¿Sabes de dónde vengo yo? ¿Tienes idea de cómo tienen que vivir algunas personas? A veces no hay mucha diferencia con cómo viven los animales. Mi padre tenía una pequeña granja, unas tierras muy pobres y demasiados hijos. Conseguimos salir adelante los que teníamos la fuerza suficiente para sobrevivir. Eso fue lo único que me enseñaron. Son las cosas despreciables y horrendas que una tiene que hacer para vivir cuando se carece de todo.

Se acercó a la ventana, pero no pudo contemplar el paisaje que se divisaba desde allí ni el cielo azul. Sus recuerdos la llevaron de vuelta a la granja familiar, donde se ahogaba con el hedor de las vacas y de los cerdos. Sus hermanas pequeñas no hacían más que gritar y tirarle de las faldas. Su madre les chillaba presa de la furia de la impotencia.

—Sólo podíamos sobrevivir. Nada más. Una comida tras otra elaborada prácticamente con nada, trabajar en el huerto, destripar pescado, hilar lana hasta que los ojos no veían más y permanecer de pie junto al telar hasta que parecía que se te iba a romper la espalda. Sin embargo, todo eso no era nunca suficiente. Siempre había alguien que necesitaba algo más.

Tragó saliva con furia. No sabía si la figura de la puerta la estaba escuchando. De hecho, no había razón para que lo hiciera. Había tratado de robarle algo de un valor inimaginable. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a contarle las desgracias de su vida?

A pesar de todo, le resultaba imposible detenerse. Tenía que hacerle comprender. Se tragó las lágrimas y volvió a tomar la palabra con la fuerza de veintidós años de amargura.

—Quería escapar de todo aquello. Sabía que, en alguna parte, tenía que haber una vida diferente. Pensé que si me esforzaba lo suficiente, lo encontraría. ¡No era más que una estúpida! – grito –. Por las noches, cuando se suponía que tenía que estar dormida, solía escuchar cómo contaban historias sobre héroes, tesoros y lugares mágicos. Así fue como supe que había otro mundo en alguna parte.

—¿Y?

—Decidí marcharme, dejar mi hogar e irme a buscar ese nuevo mundo. Fue exactamente en esta época del año, cuando se aproximaba el invierno —dijo. Sintió un escalofrío en la piel que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura. Sin embargo, a pesar de que lo peor estaba por llegar aún, decidió no detenerse. Él tenía que saberlo —. Era un día como cualquier otro y entonces… vinieron unos desconocidos. Yo fui la primera que los vio. Eran cerca de veinte hombres a caballo. Guerreros con lanzas, cotas de malla y el cabello al viento. Nadie venía nunca a nuestro pueblo porque no había nada allí, pero creímos que nos iban a matar a pesar de lo poco que teníamos. No era eso lo que les interesaba. Iban de camino a casa y ya iban cargados de… de riquezas —añadió, con un hilo de voz.

—¿Te refieres a lo que les habían quitado a los ingleses? —preguntó Neji, con frialdad en la voz.

—Sí —respondió ella. Oyó que él se movía. Sabía que era como enfrentarse a la muerte, pero la necesidad de mirarlo era mucho mayor—. Sí, eso es y te aseguro que no me importó. ¿Quieres saber lo que hice?

—No —replicó.

—Me casé con uno de ellos —dijo Sakura, de todas maneras—. Estaba a punto de cumplir los dieciséis años y, por lo tanto, preparada para tomar marido. Me entregué a él libremente. Bueno, a cambio de un brazalete de plata y una bolsa de monedas que le dio a mi padre. Era el más fuerte y el más alto y me deseaba. Era arrogante, frio y guapo, pero no me importó. Yo… quería tener a alguien a quien amar y él era el mejor partido. Pensé que debía de ser muy valiente porque todos le tenían miedo, hasta los más aguerridos. Tal y como quería, me escapé. Él me sacó de allí y vinimos a Inglaterra, viviendo de lo que él había saqueado hasta que se acabó. Sin embargo, no importó. Siempre había más que robar. Más que robaros a vosotros.

Miraría su rostro. Vería la reacción que aquellas palabras le producían. Se dio la vuelta, pero no podía ser tan rápida como un guerrero. Él se le anticipó. El de Mercia ya no la estaba mirando. Sólo podía verle la espalda y la capa moviéndose por la fuerza del giro. No obstante, la posición de los brazos parecía indicar… Se había tapado el rostro con las manos.

Nunca antes había hecho algo así delante de ella. Siempre había sido capaz de controlar la expresión de su rostro. Éste y su voz habían sido siempre tan impenetrables como una máscara.

Lo había conseguido. Había realizado su pequeña venganza contra su enemigo. Había querido torturarle con la devastación que se había producido en su país y, al recordársela, había conseguido su pequeña victoria. Había tenido la intención de mostrarle lo que era, una vikinga. Había querido recordárselo y demostrarle lo mucho que lo odiaba. Refrescarle en la memoria las muchas razones que tenía para despreciarla. Aquél era su triunfo. Aquélla era su venganza.

Sintió náuseas.

Continuara.

* * *

_Chan, chan, chan!_

_¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?_

_Muy interesante, no lo cren? =P_

_En lo particular, para mi es uno de los inicios a algo más fuerte entre la pareja principal._

_Sakura ha mostrado por fin una parte de ella que había estado reprimiendo, y las consecuencias de sus actos pueden llegar a ser desastrosas…. Pero eso, lo veremos en el capítulo 10…._

_Hasta la próxima queridos lectores xD_


	10. Chapter 10

**Como cada semana, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo.**

**Créanme… es uno de los primeros intentos de Lemon que se van a presentar.**

**Disfrútenlo por favor xD**

* * *

**Momento de Locura**

**Capitulo Diez**

Las náuseas que atenazaban la garganta de Sakura terminaron por asfixiarla. Exhaló un sonido descarnado, terrible, que hizo que el de Mercia levantara la cabeza y se descubriera el rostro mostrándole los ojos sin protección alguna.

Ella no podía haber hecho eso. No podía haberlo provocado con su patética historia y sus desafíos. Era imposible. Aquellos ojos contenían una expresión que era insoportable.

Las náuseas le quitaron el aliento, le abrasaron la garganta y le retorcieron el estómago en una agonía que hizo que se doblara sobre el marco de la ventana.

Sintió que la apartaba de la ventana y que la empujaba sobre la cama. Ella trató de sobreponerse, pero le resultó imposible. Iba a volver a sentir náuseas. Incluso podría desmayarse.

Tenía lágrimas en el rostro. Notó algo metálico contra los dientes.

—Toma un trago y luego escúpelo.

—No… —susurró. Sin embargo, así sólo consiguió que el líquido le penetrara en la boca.

—Escúpelo al bol. Ahora. Escúpelo o te ahogarás —le dijo él. Sakura obedeció. Entonces, notó que le aplicaba un trapo húmedo sobre la boca. La cerró—. Ahora traga —añadió él, ofreciéndole de nuevo la copa. Era aguamiel—. Ya basta. No quiero que me lo eches todo por la túnica.

Sakura sintió que el aguamiel se le iba extendiendo por las venas como un bálsamo. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la túnica de él y notó que Neji le cubría la cabeza con la mano. Le temblaba. Ella sabía lo que había hecho y que no había modo de escapar. Que nunca lo habría.

—¿Por qué no me matas?

—¿Quieres que me vengue? ¿Es eso lo que deseas? ¿Es eso lo que quieres que haga? ¿Que me deshaga de ti para que vayas a reunirte con tu esposo, el héroe?

La pesada mano se le enroscó con aterradora suavidad alrededor de la suave piel del cuello.

—¿Es eso lo que deseas, Sakura, cuando estás conmigo?

—No —respondió ella—. No es lo que yo deseo ni lo que mi esposo desearía. El… él está con los dioses de la guerra, tal y como lo estaba en vida. No deseaba esposa. Todo fue un error.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Un hombre no puede elegir cuando lo que debe hacer es luchar.

Sakura se echó a temblar. Los recuerdos que tenía de su matrimonio eran demasiado horribles. Se tocó la cicatriz que tenía junto al ojo y volvió a experimentar el dolor, la ira y la indefensión, el miedo terrible a no volver a ver bien.

La pesada mano que el guerrero le había colocado contra el cuello se movió para cubrir delicadamente la de ella. Sakura se tensó y deseó poder esconder lo que resultaba completamente evidente.

No había razón para que algo que otro hombre le había hecho años atrás pudiera humillarla, pero así era.

—¿Te lo hizo tu marido?

—Sí —respondió ella. No había razón para negarlo—. No fue nada. Ni siquiera estaba enfadado.

—¿Nada dices? Te podría haber dejado ciega.

—Mi esposo era… —dijo, tras levantar la cabeza. Lo miró y se le heló en los labios la palabra con la que iba a definir a su marido. No podía hacerlo—. Tú no lo entiendes…

Silencio. Nada más que el silencio y la amargura de Sakura unidos a la ira del guerrero inglés. Era el fin. No se acobardaría.

—Ya no queda nada importante que decir sobre mi vida. Te robé ese libro e iba a venderlo por su peso en oro y por las gemas. Eso es lo único que tu libro significaba para mí. Nada puede cambiar que…

—Siéntate —le ordenó él, antes de que pudiera terminar.

Sakura se recostó sobre las almohadas y notó que él se había alejado de su lado. Regresó antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había ido a hacer. Tenía el libro en la mano.

—Toma. Aquí tienes. Sujétalo.

Se lo colocó entre las manos y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Adelante. Ábrelo. Primera página.

—Pero…

—Hazlo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos y vio que estos ardían. No la había tocado, pero iba a humillarla con el libro y con las palabras que una campesina como ella era incapaz de comprender. Preferiría que la hubiera golpeado como solía hacer Sasuke.

—Mira la página.

—¿De qué sirve? —susurró ella.

—Lo que hay escrito sobre esa página es un modo de recordar para siempre los pensamientos de una persona y así, hacernos pensar. Creo que será eso lo que nos diferencie de los animales, no mi espada o el hacha de guerra de tu esposo. Sin embargo, creo que tú ya lo sabes. Lo dedujiste cuando empezaste a escuchar las historias que otros contaban. No me importa lo que digas ni lo que ibas a hacer. Lo vi reflejado en tu rostro cuando estuvimos en los aposentos de Kiba.

—No, esto no es para mí. Yo no. Es demasiado tarde. Ya nada puede cambiar.

—Eso no me lo creo.

Sakura ya no miraba a la página sino a los ojos de Neji. Tenía unos ojos tan hermosos, tan llenos de fuerza… Podía hacerle creer a cualquiera que todo era posible. El corazón empezó a palpitarle a toda velocidad.

—No puedo —reiteró ella.

Neji se inclinó para tomar el libro y sus cuerpos se tocaron. Sus manos cubrieron las de ella. Eran tan grandes que Sakura casi no se veía los dedos.

—No puedo —repitió—. No sé cómo hacerlo. No sé lo que hacer.

—Es fácil. Mira, ¿cuál es la primera palabra?

—No lo sé.

—Claro que lo sabes. Piensa en inglés. ¿Cuáles son las primeras palabras que dice cualquier juglar para captar la atención de su público?

—Había una vez…

—Así es —afirmó él. Entonces, se las deletreó—. ¿Ves? Cada letra es un sonido. Mira las dos primeras letras de la segunda palabra «un». Las dos comienzan la segunda palabra y la siguiente letra es una «a». Una.

Sakura miró la página. Era cierto. Resultaba muy extraño, pero…

Los ojos de la muchacha siguieron las hipnóticas letras, que, por primera vez, habían dejado de ser dibujos sin sentido para convertirse en sonidos perfectamente individualizados. En palabras. Parecía cosa de magia.

De repente, Sakura fue muy consciente del calor de la mano de Neji sobre la de ella. Levantó el rostro y comprendió que la magia no estaba en las palabras, sino en él, como siempre había sido. Sakura lo había sospechado desde el principio. Una oleada de calor se apoderó de su cuerpo acompañada por una abrumadora consciencia de la presencia del inglés, del contacto con su mano, de la forma de su cuerpo, de su rostro. El recuerdo de una sonrisa aún le fruncía los labios, pero había mucho más. Sus ojos albergaban secretos que ella nunca conseguiría descifrar.

—¿Te sigue pareciendo imposible?

—Sí… No…

En realidad, no sabía qué decía ni qué estaba respondiendo exactamente. Los latidos del corazón se le aceleraron, tuvo que contener el aliento y los ojos se le prendieron en los de él. Neji era todo fuerza masculina y resultaba peligroso, como todos los hombres. Ojalá no la mirara de aquella manera… Ojalá no estuviera tan cerca… Ojalá le soltara las manos, se llevara el libro y se marchara.

De repente, se inclinó sobre ella y el libro desapareció, pero esto no sirvió de nada porque aún tenía las manos de Sakura entre las suyas. Lentamente, tiró de ella y los dos terminaron tumbados en la cama. El cuerpo de Sakura ardía. La callosa palma de la mano de Neji se le deslizó suavemente por la piel hasta que pudo enredar los dedos con los de ella con una caricia tan ligera y sutil como si la joven fuera muy frágil, como si ella pudiera dar marcha atrás en cualquier momento.

Se colocó la mano de Sakura sobre el corazón. Ella notó sus rápidos latidos a través de la fina lana de la túnica y sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de ella.

No era miedo, sino más bien excitación. No. Era miedo. Se había despertado en su interior de una manera tan violenta que quería apartarse de él, decirle que se detuviera. Sin embargo, si lo hacía lo perdería y lo deseaba tanto… Permaneció inmóvil. El corazón de él seguía latiendo con fuerza, impulsándole la sangre a través de su fuerte cuerpo.

Sakura sintió que se le nublaba la vista. Iba a ocurrir. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación porque él no se había apartado de su lado. Quería detenerlo. No quería que hiciera nada. No quería ver que era igual de cruel que Sasuke.

Se tensó. Notó que él se movía para acomodarse sobre el estrecho espacio de la cama. Podía apartarse de él en aquel mismo instante mientras se…

De repente se quedó inmóvil. Se había desplomado sobre el brazo doblado con demasiada fuerza. El cabello le cubría por completo el rostro. No exhaló ningún otro sonido.

Sakura extendió las manos y le tocó el alborotado cabello y se lo apartó del rostro con toda la suavidad que pudo. Era tan estúpida… Vio los ojos de Neji. Vio el dolor contenido que había esperado, pero no estaba preparada para la pasión.

—Sakura…

No ocurrió lo que ella había esperado… Nada sobre Neji era como ella hubiera esperado. Aún tenía las manos enredadas en el cabello de él. Le tocaron el rostro y acariciaron la dureza de la barbilla, de los pómulos…

Sakura no supo quién fue el primero en moverse ni cómo sus cuerpos se colocaron el uno al lado del otro. El contacto la hizo contener el aliento. Perdió completamente el sentido cuando la boca de Neji cubrió la suya.

Era tan suave… Aquel beso fue todo suavidad, calor y pasión. Bajo la urgencia y el deseo que él sentía y los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, era capaz de darle un placer que iba creciendo y que empezó a rodearla.

Sakura cerró la mente para no recordar los aterradores y duros recuerdos de Sasuke y dejó que él la besara. Todo fue tan diferente…

No fue algo que terminaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ni que le hiciera sangrar los labios. No le hizo daño a pesar de que el beso tenía su propia fuerza.

La mano de Sakura se deslizó por el cuello de Neji y se enredó entre los pliegues de la túnica de él. Los brazos del guerrero la envolvieron y la aprisionaron contra su cuerpo.

Sakura sentía pavor por el ciego y posesivo impulso que empujaba la lujuria de los hombres, pero, a pesar de su temor, no podía negar que existía una fuerte excitación, como si le quedara algo por descubrir.

Sintió que se le cortaba la respiración cuando él la estrechó con fuerza contra su torso. Tuvo que abrir la boca bajo la de él y sintió que la lengua de Neji se le introducía entre los labios. Al mismo tiempo, se relajó la presión alrededor de las costillas.

Sakura lo deseaba. Ansiaba sus caricias. Quería abrazarlo tal y como él la estaba abrazando a ella.

Así lo hizo. Le fue colocando el otro brazo sobre el cuerpo, con cuidado de no hacerle daño en el costado. La mano se le detuvo sobre el cinturón de cuero que le ceñía la cintura. Fue una caricia muy torpe comparada con las de él, pero hizo que Neji temblara. Un débil sonido de placer se le ahogó en la garganta.

Este hecho la sorprendió mucho. Sasuke nunca se había fijado en lo que ella le hacía ni le había importado que ella no volviera a intentarlo. Jamás había esperado que el de Mercia reaccionara de aquel modo.

Aquello provocó que los labios se prendieran con más fuerza a los de él y que las manos lo agarraran con la misma desesperación que él había empleado con ella, aunque con menos potencia física. Las manos se le perdieron sobre los fuertes músculos de los hombros y la firmeza de la cintura.

El cuerpo de Neji se acercó un poco más al de ella. La mano de Sakura se deslizó un poco más abajo, hacia el firme abultamiento de los glúteos. No había tenido intención… Notó que la carne se tensaba debajo de la mano y que él se apretaba contra ella para que pudiera notar la potencia de su masculinidad.

Neji empezó a acariciarle un seno hasta que los dedos encontraron el erecto pezón a través de la tela del vestido. El cuerpo de Sakura se vio preso de una reacción que le resultó completamente descontrolada. Los dedos de Neji no dejaban de estimularle aquella carne tan sensible ni de provocarle sensaciones de placer incluso con la barrera de la ropa. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, el cuerpo de ella se arqueó contra el de él, ansiando aun más sus caricias.

El anhelo era tan fuerte que Sakura no podía detenerlo. Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que todo terminaría siendo una pesadilla.

Las caricias de Neji se hicieron más bruscas. Tras cerrar la mano una vez más sobre el abultamiento del seno, ésta fue bajándole por el cuerpo hasta llegarle a la cintura, a la curva de la cadera. A continuación, se le enredó entre los pliegues de la ropa y se la levantó, encontrando por fin la desnuda piel del muslo.

Sakura sintió como si un relámpago le hubiera atravesado la carne. Trató de apartarse de él. Estaba empezando a ser todo mucho más íntimo de lo que podía soportar, pero le resultaba imposible moverse.

Tenía la pierna atrapada bajo el peso de la de él. El cuerpo de Neji le cubría el suyo. Era tan grande, tan pesado… Tan pesado como el de su marido.

De repente, se sintió atrapada. Las placenteras sensaciones que antes le habían proporcionado los labios y las suaves caricias del inglés desaparecieron. Sólo quedó la fuerza. Se sentía presa. No podía respirar ni soportar lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Los recuerdos lo inundaron todo y el pánico se apoderó de ella.

Trató de apartarse de él con toda la fuerza que logró reunir, pero el espacio de la cama era muy reducido. No pudo alejarse. Le pareció que él trataba de inmovilizarla. Neji le dijo algo, pero ella no le escuchó y consiguió zafarse de él. Creyó que gritaba, pero no pensaba detenerse aunque él terminara matándola. Lanzó el brazo y éste golpeó algo. Entonces, no ocurrió nada. Sólo había silencio.

El primer pensamiento coherente que logró formar fue que él se había ido. Que el desprecio que sentía había conseguido superar a la ira y la había dejado a solas. Aquella era la única explicación posible de por qué estaba entera y con vida. Se apartó las manos del rostro y abrió los ojos.

Neji estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, observándola. Lo primero que Sakura vio fue la gélida expresión que tenía en los ojos. A continuación, vio la sangre. Un delgado hilo que le salía de la comisura de la boca.

Ella le había golpeado.

Sakura temió por lo que su cedería, ese golpe marcaria su final, y ya nada conseguiría protegerla de la ira del sajon.

Le había herido y él la mataría. Dio un respingo hacia atrás y se golpeó contra la pared. Vio que él se movía y trató de gritar, aunque no consiguió producir nada más que un débil gemido que se ahogó bajo los golpes que empezaron a resonar contra la puerta y las voces de los hombres llamando a su señor.

El miró hacia la puerta.

—Neji.

—Señor.

—Lo necesitamos.

Sakura deseó de todo corazón que él se marchara. Él volvió a mirarla e hizo que se le helara el aliento.

—Señor, debe acompañarnos —decían las voces—. Es Danzo. Ya no podemos detenerlo.

Neji se limpió la sangre y se levantó de la cama. Rápidamente, tomó su capa y su espada.

—Ya voy. – aviso.

Se dirigió inmediatamente a la puerta, pero, al llegar, se dio la vuelta. Unos gélidos ojos contemplaron a Sakura.

—Espérame aquí. No te muevas. ¿Me comprendes?

Como no era una pregunta, Sakura no se molestó en responder. La puerta se cerró tras él.

**-o-**

—No me ocurre nada.

Sakura estaba sentada al lado del fuego. Miraba con desprecio a la criada inglesa. Lo último que deseaba era tener un testigo de su desolación.

—Señora, lord Hyuuga me ha enviado porque no os encontrabais bien. Efectivamente, no lo parece.

Aquellas palabras la dejaron completamente helada. ¿Por qué iba el de Mercia a hacer algo semejante? Estaría furioso y… ¿Le habría dicho a la sirvienta el ridículo que Sakura había hecho? ¿Se habrían estado los dos riendo de ella, pensando cómo podían castigarla?

Cuadró los hombros. Esperaba que la criada no se diera cuenta de que había estado llorando.

—No necesito nada. Puedes irte.

—¿Habéis discutido con el señor?

—Yo no… —repuso Sakura.

La mirada de la criada dejó a Sakura para fijarse en el desorden que reinaba en la cama de Neji, imposible de ocultar a la luz del día.

—¿Queréis que haga la cama?

—¡Déjalo! ¡Márchate!

—Muy bien, señora. No hace falta que os pongáis así. Estoy segura de que si vos no lo queréis en vuestra cama, habrá muchas otras que sí lo quieran.

Sakura podría matar a aquella sirvienta tan descarada. Sin embargo, notó algo en los ojos de la mujer que no pudo interpretar.

Efectivamente, Neji era un hombre poderoso, que tenía todo, lo que incluía todas las mujeres que pudiera desear y que serían mucho más hábiles en la cama que ella.

—No lo dudo —replicó.

—Es… es un hombre muy generoso —comentó la muchacha.

—Puede ser todo lo generoso que quiera —le espetó Sakura—. Tiene las riquezas que ha robado a muchas personas de la ciudad. Eso debe dejaros boquiabiertos a todos.

—No es sólo eso. Es amable. Pensé que vos también podríais serlo, dado que no le dijisteis que había sido yo quien os había contado lo de los prisioneros. Por eso, pensé que se daría cuenta. No hay muchos hombres amables.

—La amabilidad no tiene nada que ver con…

—¿No? No diga que no es generoso con vos en la cama porque sois danesa. No ha pensado en nadie más que en vos, señora. Nada le pareció suficiente para agradaros —añadió, haciendo un gesto a su alrededor.

—Él no… Nada de esto es para mí. Es todo suyo. Él…

—¿Él, decís? Ya no le preocupan nada los tesoros de este mundo. Era todo para vos y nadie se atrevió a decirle nada que pudiera ofenderle, señora.

—Yo soy danesa. Una enemiga —dijo Sakura, sin comprender—. Tan sólo un medio de obtener más riquezas. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser yo para él?

—Como vos digáis, señora —replicó la muchacha—. Sin duda debéis de tener razón. Es imposible cambiar ciertas cosas.

Cuando se quedó a solas, se sentó sobre la cama de Neji y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Ansiaba llorar por el dolor y la confusión que sentía, pero no conseguía que le acudieran las lágrimas.

«Era todo para vos».

Imposible. Aquella mujer debía de estar loca. O celosa. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido entre Neji y ella la atravesaron como un cuchillo. No conseguía olvidarse del beso ni de las suaves caricias de sus manos…

Había querido yacer con él en la cama. Había deseado el placer que él le podía proporcionar. Había ansiado todo y más… No podía explicarlo. Había anhelado sentirse cerca de él, significar algo más para él. Había querido que él la deseara como mujer.

Así había sido. La había mirado de un modo… Como si ella fuera hermosa y deseable. La excitación había surgido entre ellos y Sakura se había sentido atrapada por ella, por Neji. No. Más bien por el hecho de creer que él la necesitaba.

Había querido darle lo que tanto deseaban los hombres, comprender y sentir lo que eso era. Neji había conseguido convertir el horror en algo mágico. Sin embargo, de repente todo había cambiado.

No. Había sido ella y no Neji quien había cambiado. Neji había buscado lo que era la conclusión natural de lo que estaban haciendo, pero ella no.

De hecho, lo había deseado también hasta que recordó lo que era. No sabía cómo las demás mujeres podían soportar lo que les hacían los hombres.

Se levantó y sintió que el pie se le enganchaba en algo. Era el libro. Se agachó y lo levantó del suelo. Estaba cubierto de pajitas. Con mucho cuidado, lo limpió, esperando que no estuviera dañado.

Parecía estar bien.

Abrió la primera página y releyó las primeras palabras, las que Neji le había enseñado a interpretar.

«Es amable»

Así era. Nunca le había dado la oportunidad de demostrarlo. Desde que la rescató de la ciudad sólo le había mostrado amabilidad, a pesar de que era su enemigo.

Neji, un amado amigo. Había sido mejor amigo para ella de lo que nadie había sido nunca, a pesar de que se interponían entre ellos los muchos hombres que habían caído en la batalla. A pesar de todo, había creído en ella.

Aquello valía mucho más que la venganza.

Había estado ciega. Él le había ofrecido sus riquezas, le había dado su protección y su generosidad, pero ella se había revuelto contra él como una fiera.

No se había vengado de ella, a pesar de lo fácil que le habría resultado. Ella no le había correspondido.

Dejó el libro. Decidió que no volvería a llorar. Atravesó la sala y vertió un poco de agua sobre una palangana. Se lavó la cara, se humedeció el cabello y se rasgó las vestiduras. Se empapó en agua hasta que empezó a temblar.

Tomó un jabón de miel y empezó a lavarse el cabello. A continuación, se secó con fuerza, se envolvió en sus ropas y en su capa y se acercó al fuego para que se le secara el cabello. Tendría tiempo de terminar su nuevo vestido. Si se daba prisa…

No admitió lo que estaba haciendo hasta que estuvo vestida y empezó a trazarse una delgada línea de carbón molido alrededor de los ojos.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo de bronce. El cabello le brillaba y despedía un agradable aroma a fresas silvestres. El vestido era muy hermoso, realizado con los tejidos más costosos de los que nadie podría disponer. Una dama inglesa de alta cuna no habría podido disponer de nada mejor.

Empezó a temblar.

Neji jamás la perdonaría por lo que había hecho, aunque se pusiera hermosa y seductora como una valkiria.

Estaba loca si pensaba que él le iba a permitir empezar de nuevo con el truco de la seducción. Lo había intentado antes por los prisioneros y no le había funcionado. No la había deseado entonces y cuando lo había hecho, ella se había mostrado inútil y luego se había comportado como una fiera.

Se sentó. Si hablara con él… Si le explicara… ¿Y cómo iba a poder hacerlo? ¿Por qué la iba él a escuchar? Ella era una extranjera, miembro de un pueblo que había invadido su país, un pueblo al que él odiaba.

A pesar de todo eso, le había demostrado que podría llegar a interpretar el libro.

Echó lavanda sobre el fuego y dejó que su aroma inundara la estancia. Se lo diría cuando regresara.

**-o-**

Permaneció sentada hasta mucho después de que resultara evidente que él no iba a regresar. El fuego se había apagado y el frío empezó a llegar con la oscuridad. Sakura no se metió en la cama hasta casi el alba. Neji no había regresado, pero no importaba. En realidad, no había nada que ella le pudiera haber dicho.

Se despertó cuando notó que había alguien en la estancia. Se levantó de la cama y apartó las cortinas. La luz del nuevo día iluminaba brillantemente la sala.

—¿Neji?

No era él. La criada estaba mirándola con un cubo de agua en las manos. La otra cama estaba vacía. Nadie había dormido en ella.

—Dudo que lo veáis hoy antes de mediodía, señora. Anoche hubo un festín en la ciudad. Ya os imagináis cómo fue con los del ejército de Danzo. Bebida, mujeres… Él se quedó.

Sakura guardo silencio. Lentamente camino hacia la ventana. Hubiera deseado poder ver a Neji, pero las palabras de la criada solo pudieran hacerla sentir mal.

Continuara…

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?

¿No fue interesante? =D

En lo particular a mi me gusto *u*

Pienso que Neji jugo sucio, al primero tratar de hacer leer a Sakura, para luego…. Como lo digo… echársele encima jejejeje.

Pero fue un agradable encuentro.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola =D**

**Hoy es domingo de actualizaciones.**

**Como ya les mencione, ya se acercan los capítulos finales de esta historia, espero que el vallan a leer hoy sea de su agrado como los demás.**

**Sin más por decir aquí está el decimoprimer capitulo.**

* * *

**Momento de Locura**

**Capitulo Once**

**

* * *

**

—Neji, despierta…

La voz de Hiashi lo reclamaba desde lo más profundo de la asfixiante y fétida oscuridad. Sonaba tan dura como la lima de un herrero, lo que significaba que Hiashi estaba nervioso. Neji pensó por un momento que debía haber estado preso del horror del sueño. Lo que más le aterrorizaba en aquella ocasión era que no recordaba nada, pero no era así.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos. Le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo. Consiguió incorporarse sobre el codo bueno.

—¿Una noche difícil?

Hiasho examinó algunos tarros de aguamiel y cerveza basios que estaban a su alrededor.

—Muy gracioso. – respondió el Hyuuga

Estaba congelado. Se debería haber acercado un poco más al fuego, pero no quería estar cerca de Danzo.

La mirada de Hiashi recorrió el comedor, examinando los cuerpos tumbados y los restos del festín.

—Ya veo que la noche ha sido ajetreada.

Neji miró el astuto rostro de su criado.

—No habría estado mal, pero, aunque lo hubiera querido, jamás habría conseguido pasar por delante del perro guardián.

—¿Del perro guardián?

—Sí —contestó Neji. Miró hacia abajo desde el incómodo banco sobre el que estaba tumbado—. Estaba en el suelo, a menos que tú hayas hecho que se marche. ¿Era tu sobrino Shino?

—Oh. Shino es un buen chico. Tú mismo lo has dicho siempre. Siempre está deseando ser útil.

—No sé qué decir. No podía respirar sin que su estúpido rostro cubierto saliera de la nada a cada paso y me preguntara si me encontraba bien. Dime, ¿por qué cree tu sobrino Shino que yo necesito un ama como si fuera una niñita enferma? ¿A quién más se lo has dicho? —le espetó, antes de que Hiashi pudiera responder.

—¿Te refieres a quién más sabe que estás herido y que no piensas hacer nada para ponerte mejor? Nadie más que tú, Kiba, Shino y yo. Y la danesa… ¿Por qué me miras así? Estás herido. Yo lo sabía. Es culpa mía…

—No seas tan necio. Sólo se debe a que he tomado demasiada cerveza. No… —dijo Neji. Trató de no pensar en lo que había hecho a Sakura. Trató de no recordar su rostro aterrorizado. Trató de moverse, pero Hiashi ya había empezado a levantarlo—. Déjame.

—Lo siento, señor —replicó Hiashi, con inusitada y letal formalidad.

Se produjo un profundo silencio, durante el cual Neji trató de respirar a pesar del agudo dolor y del peso de los recuerdos de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Se obligó a concentrarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquellos instantes, en lo que tenía que solventar antes de volver a ver a la danesa. Eso si ella quería verlo.

«Nadie debería estar tan preocupado por ti sólo porque tú no te dignes a hablar con ellos».

La voz pareció casi real. Sakura, conocía todas sus debilidades. Para ella, parecían ser tan evidentes como las nubes en el cielo de febrero.

Le resultaba imposible apartar sus pensamientos de ella. Trató de recuperar el aliento lo suficiente como para poder decir algo coherente.

—Yo no…

En aquel mismo instante, Hiashi empezó también a hablar. Mejor. Neji no tenía nada que decir.

—He venido a decirte que los soldados han regresado esta mañana.

—¿Y? —preguntó. Inmediatamente, el rostro de Hiashi le dio la respuesta y le hizo lanzar una maldición.

—Han hecho lo que han podido. Hay mucho terreno por cubrir y no tenemos suficientes hombres. El pueblo estaba en llamas cuando llegaron allí. Nuestros hombres trataron de darles caza, pero estaban demasiado cerca de Colchester y lo que queda del ejército danés habría caído sobre ellos, no sólo un puñado de hombres.

—¿Fue… fue como la última vez?

—Sí. Pudieron salvar a algunos de los lugareños, cuatro mujeres, un muchacho y algunos niños, pero al resto los habían descuartizado, por lo que no se podía ni siquiera saber lo que eran.

—Entonces, ¿se trata del mismo guerrero, de ese danés que aterrorizó a esta ciudad para que luchara contra nosotros? Esto no puede seguir así.

—No podemos hacer mucho hasta que no se tome Colchester. Ha sido una campaña muy larga y a algunos de los hombres les resulta difícil enfrentarse a algo como esto. Si por lo menos tuviéramos más hombres…

—¿Más hombres? Tenemos un ejército entero. Míralo —dijo Neji, señalando los cuerpos que yacían sobre el suelo.

—Sin embargo, nadie más que el Rey puede hacer algo al respecto.

—No pienso esperar a que llegue aquí el rey Naruto —afirmó Neji. Se puso de pie con movimientos forzados, por lo agarrotados que tenía los músculos—. Yo mismo saldré con los soldados. Mañana mismo. Me llevaré sólo a los que deseen venir.

—¿Tú? Has perdido el juicio. No estás bien. No puedes…

—Lo que no puedo hacer es consentir que mis hombres hagan algo para lo que no estoy preparado yo mismo —replicó. Se dirigió hacia la puerta como si no le ocurriera nada, pero Hiashi apareció inmediatamente a su lado y le puso una mano sobre el tórax.

—Tus hombres —le dijo—, te deben lealtad y sus vidas. Están en deuda contigo. Has sido mejor señor para ellos de lo que ningún hombre tiene derecho a esperar.

Neji dio un paso atrás, tanto por las inesperadas palabras como por el intento de Hiashi por impedirle el paso.

—He dicho que iré —reitero, con voz de hielo.

—En ese caso, yo te acompañaré.

—No. No es necesario…

—Crees que te defraudaré, como la última vez…

—¡No digas eso! No vuelvas nunca a decir eso, ¿me oyes?

—Creo que… que te comprendo.

Neji no recordaba haber empujado a Hiashi contra la pared. Se zafó de él. Hiashi perdió el equilibrio y habló entre sollozos, lo que hizo que su señor se apiadara de él.

—Lo siento —susurró, con tanta formalidad como Hiashi había utilizado antes.

—¡Ja! Ya te dije que tu mano izquierda era un poco débil —replicó. Los sollozos se habían convertido en un bufido lleno de sarcasmo.

Aquello era tan típico de Hiashi que Neji se echó a reír, aunque la carcajada le salió algo forzada y fuera de lugar. Hiashi lo miró fijamente.

—Estás metido en un buen lío, ¿verdad?

Neji había llegado al punto en el que ya no le resultaba posible seguir negando la evidencia porque ya no estaba implicado sólo él mismo.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

Las palabras sonaron extrañas, oxidadas como por falta de uso. No recordaba haber dicho nada semejante desde que tenía cinco años y se quedó huérfano. No se le ocurría una razón adecuada de por qué Hiashi debería ayudarlo. No sabía si la amistad podría sobrevivir.

—Necesito que cuides de Sakura —añadió, antes de que Hiashi pudiera echarse atrás, —. No puedo confiar en nadie como en ti. Tengo que estar seguro de que está a salvo y de que no… de que no se escapara de mí.

—¿Crees que podría hacerlo?

—Sí —admitió—. Ayer estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Ahora… ahora tiene más razones para hacerlo.

—¿Y eso?

—No tiene ni idea —repuso Neji. No resultaba posible responder a algunas preguntas—. Ayer trató de escaparse sólo con su capa y el libro de Beowulf. Cualquiera la habría matado por mucho menos que el oro que tiene ese libro. Ella… No puedo consentir que le ocurra nada.

—Muy bien.

Estaba hecho. Si Hiashi daba su palabra sobre algo, podía darse por cumplido. Sólo quedaba una cosa. Neji respiró profundamente y sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho.

—Le prometí que la devolvería con los suyos. Ella me ofreció un rescate que tú no aceptarás. Además, quiero que se quede con mi parte entera del botín de esta campaña y el libro también.

—¿Todo, dices?

—Sí —respondió Neji, con un tono de voz que no permitía discusión alguna—. ¿Te encargarás de que sea así?

—Sí, pero…

—A ti te voy a dar esa granja que siempre has deseado, la que tiene el bosque de robles…

—¿Que vas a qué? – Hiashi tenía los ojos bien abiertos por las palabras de su amo.

—Uno de nosotros tiene que regresar a algo que lo espere en casa, de otro modo, lo que hemos hecho aquí no tiene ningún sentido.

Se interrumpió. No podía explicar más, pero Hiashi lo comprendería y sabría qué era lo que no podía decir. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Espera —le gritó Hiashi—. Has hablado como si no fueras a regresar.

—Claro que regresaré —repuso Neji—. Ya sabes la suerte que tengo. Siempre gano.

Sin embargo, mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, se preguntó si la suerte le habría cambiado. Olía a muerte en el cargado ambiente del comedor.

No le importó que pudiera estar condenado a morir o no. No se arredraría ante lo que debía hacer.

—Encontraré a ese asesino vikingo y lo mataré.

**-o-**

De repente, notó que ella estaba allí, entre las sombras, al lado de la puerta de los aposentos de Kiba, justo a sus espaldas. No necesitó volver la cabeza para saber que era ella.

Había ido para ver cómo estaba su cuñado. No había esperado ser testigo de la discusión con un convaleciente. Sakura debía de haber llegado a tiempo para escuchar las últimas palabras que pronunciaron los labios de Kiba.

—No te importa. Eres tan frío como la piedra quemada por el hielo.

Sólo habría escuchado el final de la desastrosa discusión, pero la voz herida, furiosa y temblorosa de Kiba no había tenido piedad con sus enemigos daneses. Por supuesto, tenía todo el derecho. Sólo había que mirar el torturado cuerpo. Sólo un corazón de piedra permanecería impasible ante él.

Cuando la voz de Kiba se había apagado por falta de aliento y la pócima para dormir que Neji le había dado empezó a surtir efecto, Sakura dio un paso al frente para ayudar a Neji a acomodar al enfermo sobre las almohadas.

Antes debía de haber tenido demasiado miedo como para hacer evidente su presencia. Kiba no la había visto, aunque ella había optado por quedarse a pesar de la amargura de las maldiciones que Kiba lanzó contra los daneses. Además, le estaba ayudando.

No preguntó lo que había provocado la discusión. Ni habló ni miró a Neji. Cuando terminaron, ella lo siguió al exterior como una criada obediente. Así, se encaminaron los dos a sus aposentos. Al que sería el aposento de Sakura.

Neji cerró la puerta y se volvió para mirarla. La luz de la ventana mostraba que ella había dormido tan poco como él. Estaba muy pálida e iba ataviada con el viejo vestido remendado que llevaba la primera vez que la vio, a pesar de que tenía otros nuevos, confeccionados con las telas que él le había facilitado.

Vio que los ojos de la danesa mostraban amargura y desafío, tal y como había ocurrido la primera vez que se enfrentó a él en aquella misma estancia.

La observó como si fueran desconocidos, como si todo lo que había ocurrido desde que la encontró en la ciudad, cada caricia, cada discusión, cada pequeño paso hacia el entendimiento, hubiera quedado borrado por lo que él había hecho el día anterior.

Aquellos ojos verdes y la tensión que se le adivinaba en el cuerpo le decían que quería que se marchara. Sin embargo, era tan hermosa que Neji sabía que era capaz de volver a hacerle lo que le había hecho el día anterior, aunque ella lo observara con aquella mirada acusadora.

Saberlo le resultaba completamente intolerable. Si se necesitaba algo para hacer que su decisión le pareciera la más correcta, era precisamente haberla visto así.

Sakura levantó una mano para apartarse el cabello del rostro. Tenía la muñeca casi tan fina como la de una niña. ¿Cómo había podido utilizar la fuerza contra un ser tan delicado? Ni siquiera podía soportar pensarlo. No lo volvería a hacer. Ella tenía que saberlo.

—He ordenado a mi criado que recoja mis cosas. Esta estancia es tuya y, por supuesto, todo lo que necesites. Yo…

—¿Te marchas?

La voz no reflejaba el alivio que Neji había esperado encontrar en Sakura. Realizó la pregunta con un cierto tono de pánico y su rostro palideció un poco más.

—Pero tú me dijiste… comentaste que te quedarías conmigo —añadió, casi en un hilo de voz—. Me diste tu palabra de que…

—¿Mi palabra? Mi palabra no vale nada. La promesa queda rota.

—En ese caso, deberías haber dejado que me marchara…

—¡No! —exclamó él, inmediatamente—. Eso es algo que no permitiré jamás.

A pesar de su resolución de no volver a disgustarla, pronunció las palabras con una fuerza mortal, como la que había utilizado con Hiashi en el comedor. Al menos, su criado y su cuñado sabían lo que ocurría en el exterior de aquellas cuatro paredes, pero Sakura no. No había tenido intención alguna de hablarle de aquel modo, y mucho menos después del modo en que la había utilizado. Tenía que decírselo antes de que ella hiciera algo tan estúpido como el intento frustrado de fuga del día anterior. Le daba la sensación de que sería dar un paso más hacia el desastre, hacia algo que no podría controlar, pero no había marcha atrás. Estaban en juego demasiadas cosas. Sakura tenía que saberlo, aunque no fuera lo que deseara escuchar, aunque aquello sólo hiciera más profundo el abismo que los separaba.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —le pidió, con tanta tranquilidad como pudo en la voz—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Sakura no se movió. Neji se sentó, principalmente porque era cuestión de necesidad. Si hubiera dormido, tal vez pensaría con mayor claridad y podría encontrar las palabras adecuadas, las palabras que le hicieran menos daño.

No había modo de evitar lo que tenía que decir, lo que quería que ella comprendiera, sin tocar el mundo exterior, un mundo al que deliberadamente ella había tratado de olvidar. A Neji no se le había pasado por alto que las ventanas que daban a la ciudad siempre estaban cubiertas. Sabía por qué había hecho eso y lo respetaba. De hecho, no había consentido que nadie le dijera lo que estaba ocurriendo en el exterior y así añadir más miedos y pena a su estado de ánimo. Y lo había conseguido. Sakura desconocía lo que estaba ocurriendo más allá de aquellas cuatro paredes, lo que había quedado demostrado el día anterior, cuando se había mostrado dispuesta a lanzarse a un peligro que no conocía. Un peligro que podría haberle arrebatado la vida.

Tenía que hacerle comprender, por su propio bien. Sin embargo, se sentía poco inclinado a hacerlo. Ella nunca había hablado ni preguntado nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el exterior, a excepción de los prisioneros.

—Tengo que hablarte sobre lo de anoche y de lo que ocurrió en el banquete y…

—¡No! No es necesario.

—Sakura, puedes estar segura de que no te diría nada si no lo considerara necesario.

—No lo es —reiteró ella—. No tienes que decir nada.

—Yo…

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Que lo sabes? ¿Lo de los prisioneros? Te aseguro que estos son sólo una parte de la situación. Debes…

—¿Qué tienen los prisioneros que ver con todo esto? —preguntó ella—. Pensé que anoche te fuiste al banquete y que… que…

—¿Qué fue lo que pensaste? ¿Para qué crees que fui? ¿Por las mujeres? —le preguntó. Sakura no respondió, solo agacho un poco la mirada—. Eso fue lo que pensaste, ¿verdad?

Ella volvió a verlo mientras abría y cerraba la boca, pero no había motivo alguno para que dijera nada. Sus ojos, su rostro y su actitud respondieron por ella. Había pensado que, como no había conseguido saciarse con ella, había ido a hacerlo con otra mujer.

La conclusión era evidente. El hecho de que ella fuera más importante para él que nada en el mundo sólo era conocido por él. El hecho de que el desastroso momento de intimidad del día anterior hubiera significado tanto para él le había llevado a creer que podrían superar todo lo que los separaba. La había deseado tanto que había sido capaz de hacerse creer que ella también lo había deseado a él.

Sin embargo, no había sido así. A Sakura le había parecido que no le quedaba más remedio que dejar que él saciara su lujuria y lo había intentado. Al final, no había sido capaz. Él le había prometido que estaría a salvo y había…

—Lo siento —musitó ella, con una voz que hizo que Neji sintiera deseos de romper algo en pedazos.

—No. ¿Por qué piensas eso? Yo también lamento lo que ocurrió. No consentiré que vuelva a producirse y me encargaré de que así sea. Era lo último que deseaba.

—Sí, por supuesto. Lo comprendo. No importa —dijo Sakura. Su voz sonó muy tensa. Además, no lo estaba mirando a él sino a algo que había sobre el suelo.

—Sakura, hay cosas que tengo que decirte antes de marcharme.

—¿Que tienes que decirme?

—Sí. Sobre los prisioneros. Sobre lo que está ocurriendo… ¿No vas a sentarte? —le preguntó. Ella tomó asiento, como si lo hiciera sólo por obedecerle—. Esto no va a prolongarse mucho más. Ni para nosotros ni para ti. Sólo pueden faltar tres días, cuatro a lo sumo, antes de que llegue el rey Naruto con el resto del ejército y… Yo… Yo no… no vivo en Tamworth. No voy a… no voy a ir al lugar en el que vivo —añadió, sin poder pronunciar la palabra «casa»—. Haré que vuelvas con tu familia. En esto sí cumpliré mi palabra. Hiashi lo sabe y, si yo no estoy aquí, él te…

—¿Si tú no estás aquí? ¿Y por qué no iba a ser así? – Sakura sintió temor.

Neji vio que sus palabras sólo habían servido para que el miedo volviera a aparecer en los ojos de la muchacha, más miedo del que hubiera creído posible. Cada palabra que pronunciaba parecía empeorar la situación.

—Sakura, no estarás en peligro, pero debes comprender cómo está la situación por tu propio bien. Cuando el Rey llegue aquí, será como aplicar una antorcha a un granero lleno de paja. Si lo hace bien, todo el país se levantará con él. No habrá modo de detenerlo. Ya debes de haberte imaginado algo. La ciudad en la que tú vivías lo sabía. Habrían aceptado a Naruto como señor sin ningún derramamiento de sangre si no los hubieran convencido de lo contrario los vikingos venidos de ultramar y el ejército de East Anglia. Ya sabes lo que ocurrió y cómo se consiguió que la ciudad se levantara en armas. Ese guerrero vikingo…

Sakura contuvo un grito. Trató de controlarse, pero se echó a temblar y Neji recordó lo mucho que le aterrorizaba la idea de aquel guerrero vikingo tan sanguinario. No debería haberlo mencionado de nuevo.

—No te preocupes —susurró. Extendió la mano instintivamente para tranquilizarla, pero se detuvo. El contacto con él haría cualquier cosa menos apaciguar sus miedos—. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que el avance de Naruto es tan seguro que debería darle motivos para olvidarse del pasado.

—¿Quieres decir para que libere a los prisioneros?

—Así es. Danzo es un necio. Anoche estaban todos borrachos y buscando diversión. Danzo pensó que los prisioneros podrían proporcionársela. Yo lo disuadí.

Sakura levantó la mirada en aquel momento, pero sus ojos parecieron llenos de secretos que Neji no podía descifrar.

—¿Y por eso fuiste al banquete? ¿Fue eso lo que hiciste? ¿Salvar a los prisioneros?

—Sí.

Aquello era lo que ella quería, lo que le había suplicado y por lo que se había mostrado dispuesta a humillarse. Neji le había dado lo que ella deseaba, pero aquel hecho no pareció unirlos más. El abismo que se extendía entre ellos era oscuro e insondable.

—En ese caso —dijo ella, con la misma gélida gratitud que Hiashi había utilizado—, te debo mi gratit…

—No —la interrumpió él—. Tenía que hacerlo. Es cuestión de estrategia.

—Sí, por supuesto. De estrategia. Un gesto magnánimo por parte del Rey. ¿No fue así como lo llamaste?

—Algo parecido.

Neji recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que se habían sentado a aquella misma mesa y ella había tratado de seducirlo con los brazos desnudos y el escote del vestido desabrochado. Recordó cómo ella le acarició y la reacción que ello provocó en su cuerpo. A pesar de que sus caricias habían tenido un único propósito, las había deseado de todos modos. Las deseaba en aquel mismo instante, a pesar de todo.

Sintió que el calor de su cuerpo y el deseo frustrado podían encenderse como una llama sólo con que la tocara. Que se perdería por la necesidad que sentía de tocarla.

Sabía que aquello lo mataría. Le resultaría imposible soportar que la hubiera forzado a hacer algo que ella no deseaba. Lo único que podía hacer por ella era asegurarse de que estaba a salvo y evitar que se dirigiera de cabeza a la muerte.

—Si saben lo que les conviene, Naruto les perdonará la vida a los prisioneros en vez de vengarse con ellos. Además, nos hemos visto atacados por un grupo de enemigos —añadió. Notó que el miedo volvía a dibujársele inmediatamente en el rostro. No le sorprendió.

De hecho, le pareció que ella ya lo sabía. Por supuesto, este hecho no era del todo imposible. La gente hablaba. Tal vez alguien habría mencionado algo en su presencia a pesar de lo que él les había ordenado. Siguió hablando.

—Son vikingos venidos de ultramar, saqueadores y oportunistas —dijo.

Sakura lo sabía. Lo vio en sus ojos, aunque ella trató de ocultárselo. Lo sabía y, a pesar de todo, se había visto dispuesta a arriesgarse a escapar con su pequeño tesoro sólo para huir de él.

Sabía más de lo que parecía, pero era imposible que conociera lo peor. Que uno de aquellos hombres era un asesino, un guerrero vikingo en busca de sangre. El más temido por todos. Dudó sobre si comunicarle aquel detalle o no hacerlo. En aquel momento, ella realizó un pequeño sonido, como si deseara decir algo, pero no pudiera hacerlo. Había apretado los puños con fuerza.

—¿Sakura?

Si por lo menos hablara… Sin embargo, había decidido guardar silencio. El abismo entre ambos se separó aún más.

—Es algo a lo que debo enfrentarme y debe ser pronto. Tal vez te parezca una espera insoportable lo que falta para que el rey Naruto llegue aquí, pero a mí se me agota el tiempo. Debo…

—¿Tú? Hablas como si tuvieras que ser precisamente tú el que haga esto. Como si fueras tú el que tiene que enfrentarse a esa partida de hombres. No puedes hablar en serio.

—Debo ser yo —afirmó—. Ni puedo ni quiero ocultarte lo que soy, Sakura, ni lo que hago ni lo que he hecho durante la mayor parte de mi vida desde que tuve la edad suficiente como para empuñar una espada.

Ella estaba frunciendo el ceño y, de repente, Neji supo que había tomado una decisión. Lo miró tranquilamente a los ojos antes de tomar el aliento necesario para hablar.

—Lo que estás haciendo ahora debe de ser lo correcto.

—¿Lo correcto? —replicó él, sin comprender.

—Sí.

No le parecía posible después de todo lo que habían dicho. No le parecía posible que ella pudiera pensar que él estaba haciendo lo correcto porque iba salir a matar a una partida de sus compatriotas daneses. Tal vez era por lo que le había dicho de los prisioneros, que parecían significar más para ella que los vikingos. Tal vez el hecho de que los guerreros fueran daneses no fuera suficiente para compensar lo que le habían hecho al lugar en el que ella vivía. Las lealtades eran algo muy personal, pero aun así…

—No me puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. Hasta Kiba cree que me equivoco. Por esto estábamos discutiendo.

—Entiendo.

La voz de Sakura carecía de expresión, pero era bastante firme. Neji dudó. No había tenido la intención de traer aquel tema en su relación con Sakura, pero ella se lo había impedido.

—Cuéntamelo —dijo ella, con la misma firmeza.

—Kiba cree que he traicionado a los nuestros por haber tratado de salvar a esos prisioneros —confesó, sin poder contenerse—. Que nuestro vínculo de sangre no significa nada para mí y que ha quedado deshonrado porque yo no me he vengado adecuadamente por las heridas que él ha sufrido ni por las de mis hombres ni por todos los que han muerto.

—Siempre se debe seguir el sendero de la venganza, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es lo que crees tú?

Neji se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no sé lo que está bien. Sólo sé que me habría resultado imposible hacer otra cosa.

Ella asintió y lo miró atentamente. Aquellos ojos sabían que Neji ya no hablaba de los dictados de la estrategia militar, aunque ésta seguía aún en sus pensamientos, sino de las motivaciones más profundas que regían su vida.

Ya no podía ocultarle nada. Con la sensación de estar metiéndose en aguas demasiado profundas, Neji siguió hablando.

—La razón por la que te cuento todo esto es que quiero que comprendas que lo que tú hiciste ayer, cuando estuviste a punto de marcharte de aquí con nada más que con un poco de oro por el que alguien te habría matado incluso en tiempos de paz, fue una tontería. Tienes que saber lo que ocurre al otro lado de estas cuatro paredes y las pocas oportunidades que habrías tenido de sobrevivir.

Se detuvo y contempló el rostro de Sakura. Los ojos verdes lo observaban con gravedad. ¿Comprendía lo que él le había dicho? ¿Lo creería? ¿Entendería la importancia de lo que le estaba diciendo?

—Traté de decírtelo la primera noche, cuando nos detuvimos al lado de las murallas y tú mirabas hacia las puertas. Te dije que si te quedabas conmigo estarías a salvo de todo. A pesar de… a pesar de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, mi palabra sigue en pie. No… no consentiré que vuelva a producirse algo semejante.

—No —susurró ella—. No podría ocurrir, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró con todo el dolor que él debía haberle causado escrito en los ojos.

—Sakura, eres tan libre en este lugar como es posible. Si quieres ir a la ciudad, puedes hacerlo. Estarás segura si te llevas a Hiashi o alguien contigo, pero no debes ir más allá…

—¿A la ciudad? —replicó ella—. ¿Y qué podría haber allí para mí? Sólo hay ruinas…

—Ya no —afirmó él—. Se ha reconstruido. Si pudieras verla…

—¿Reconstruido? ¿Y quién iba a hacerlo? Nadie… ¿Tú? ¿Y por qué…? Ah, ya entiendo. Por estrategia —añadió, con cierta ironía—. Quieres mantener ocupados a tus hombres y necesitas fortificaciones, por lo que hiciste que las construyeran y…

—No me refiero sólo a las fortificaciones, sino a la ciudad.

—La… la ciudad.

—Sakura, debe de haber personas allí a las que quieras…

—¡No! No hay nadie a quien quiera ver. No tengo razón alguna para ir allí —dijo ella, con la amargura reflejada en los ojos.

—En ese caso, no vayas y mucho menos traspases las murallas. Todavía no.

«No dejes que tu destino sea…». Ni siquiera pudo pensarlo, por si acaso así provocaba que ocurriera. Trató de borrar de su pensamiento todo lo que había ocurrido y de pensar en el futuro, en el futuro de Sakura. Si pudiera mantenerla a salvo, si ella pudiera… Si por lo menos pudieran conseguir juntos aquel objetivo…

—Sakura, tienes que escucharme en esto…

Se tuvo que detener por la presión que sentía en el pecho. No sabía si podría encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Sintió que el momento pasaba. Trató de sujetar la mirada de Sakura, de comunicarle lo importante que aquello era. Trató de mantener el vínculo de unión con los misteriosos pensamientos que le bullían a ella dentro de la cabeza.

Se dijo que ella le escucharía. Sakura no era un espíritu alocado que se dirigiera a ciegas a algo desconocido. No se pondría en peligro. Lo comprendería.

—Sakura, lo que ocurre es que…

«No podría soportar que te ocurriera nada. No podría soportar una repetición de los horrores del pasado». Sin embargo, precisamente el poder del pasado le heló las palabras en la garganta.

—Fuera de estas murallas…

Ella había dejado de escucharle. El brillo que tenía en los ojos se había transformado en una neblina impenetrable que indicaba que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

—Sakura, ¿comprendes lo que te he dicho?

—Por supuesto… Me has dicho lo que tenías que decirme —respondió. Los ojos parecieron llenársele, una vez más, de secretos—, pero…

Se detuvo y esbozó una obediente sonrisa.

—¿Señor? – ella lo llamo.

Así era la derrota. Se escondía entre el éxito como una serpiente entre la hierba. Tan familiar… ¿Por qué aquella vez le resultaba imposible de soportar?

—¿Señor?

El se puso de pie. Lo único que deseaba era salir para tomar el aire, esconderse en algún lugar en el que nadie viera cómo hacía el ridículo y se ponía a merced de las sombras del pasado.

—Tengo que marcharme —dijo.

Entonces, sintió que un ligero mareo se apoderaba de él. Debía de ser el legado de una noche pasada sobre un banco. Fue un lapsus momentáneo, que lo obligó a agarrarse al respaldo de la silla. Sakura no lo notaría. Se equivocó. Notó la mano de ella sobre el brazo. La sonrisa de obediencia se había visto reemplazada por la alarma.

—Esto no puede seguir así —afirmó.

—Ya te he dicho que si hay algún modo de detenerlo, no lo he encontrado.

—Debe haberlo.

Neji notó el miedo que había en la voz de Sakura y, de repente, se dio cuenta de lo que debía parecerle a ella. Un salvaje. Se había pasado la noche con aquella ropa, en una sala que apestaba a cerveza y a humanidad. No recordaba haberse afeitado. No se le había ocurrido pensar en ello hasta ese momento. Se había limitado a entrometerse cuando ella estaba disgustada y no le había hablado de otra cosa que no fueran muerte y destrucción.

Se apartó de ella, de la mano que podía desear tocarle.

—No os vayáis todavía. Por favor…

La vos de Sakura sonaba desesperada. Neji no podía entenderlo. Lo único que ella debía desear era perderlo de vista.

—Por favor, volved a sentaros.

Él no deseaba quedarse, pero mucho menos que ella tuviera que suplicarle nada. No tardaría en volver a llamarlo «señor».

—Por favor, quedaos un momento… señor. Tengo cerveza nueva. Es muy buena. Os serviré un poco.

—Bien.

Ella trató de avanzar entre la mesa y Neji. Como él no quería molestarla, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el único lugar en el que no podía hacerlo. La cama. Se sentó encima.

—Hay una jarra recién hecha. No tardaré en prepararla.

Neji se recostó contra la cama y levantó los pies del suelo. Se limitó a observarla mientras ella se movía. No trató de detenerla. Parecía encontrar algo reconfortante en las tareas más ordinarias.

La observó mientras pudo. Antes de que ella se marchara de su vida para siempre. Todo estaba a punto de terminar. De hecho, lo que podía haber habido entre ellos ni siquiera había existido ni podría ya hacerlo nunca. Todo estaba terminando.

Cerró los ojos porque ya no podía soportar mirarla.

El dolor lo estaba esperando en la oscuridad, no sólo el dolor de su agotado cuerpo sino del que le habitaba en el corazón. Lo sintió tan claramente que habría recibido con los brazos abiertos a la frialdad que lo había tenido entre sus garras durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, la frialdad, que había sido una vez escudo y destructor, ya no estaba presente.

«Ningún espíritu agotado puede enfrentarse al destino».

Recordó unas palabras que no eran de Beowulf, sino de otro de sus relatos favoritos, un poema que tenía alojado entre los recovecos del pensamiento. Se refería a un hombre que estaba completamente solo, a la deriva, carente de toda compañía. Recordaba haberlo escuchado sin comprenderlo por completo, pensando que aquella situación jamás se le aplicaría a él.

Debía marcharse en cuanto ella hubiera terminado, tan pronto como ella estuviera tranquila. Tenía que ocuparse del mañana. Se aferró con fuerza al costado de la cama. No quería pensar en que ya no la volvería a ver jamás.

Continuara.

* * *

_Neji es muy bueno, tanto que hasta me da pena._

_Él ama a Sakura, tanto que, sin conocerla del todo piensa dejarle todas sus riquezas. La piensa encaminar hacia su destino, y se piensa olvidar también de su pasión._

_Snif snif… es triste._

_No olviden comentar, se que eso me devolvera la felicidad_


	12. Chapter 12

** Hola a todos!**

**Hoy es lunes, pero para mí, en México es día de descanso, por la fecha del 5 de Febrero, es por eso que hoy estoy publicando el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.**

**Espero sea de su agrado y tengan un lindo inicio de semana.**

**

* * *

**

**Momento de Locura**

**Capitulo Doce**

* * *

Sakura sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Sólo le quedaba una cosa. Dedicó todo el tiempo que era posible utilizar para algo tan sencillo como preparar una copa de cerveza. Tenía las manos firmes, pero no hacía más que mirar al baúl que había en un rincón de la estancia, el que tenía una cruz en la tapa.

No se atrevió a mirar a Neji hasta que le pareció imposible seguir evitándolo. Respiró profundamente. A continuación, dejó la copa de cerveza, que ya resultaba completamente innecesaria y atravesó rápidamente la sala. Cayó de rodillas sobre los fragantes juncos que había sobre el suelo y comprobó que él dormía. Entonces, enterró el rostro entre su cabello.

No podía quedarse así para siempre. Tenía que moverse. Apartó la mano de la túnica de Neji, pero le resultó imposible levantar la cabeza. Sentía la suavidad del cabello de él contra la piel. Se acarició el rostro con su riqueza.

Momentos como aquél hacían avariciosa a una persona, pero a Sakura no le pertenecían. Apartó la mano una vez más y levantó la cabeza. Observó el rostro dormido, pálido y sin afeitar, con una mancha de tierra sobre la ceja. Los ojos estaban ensombrecidos por el agotamiento. El suave cabello, enredado. Las finas ropas arrugadas y apestando a cerveza y a humo.

Le tocó el rostro muy suavemente, casi como su fuera una pluma. Él no se despertó, tal y como ella deseaba. Si pudiera permanecer así. Si la situación en la que se encontraban pudiera ser diferente… No había lugar para los sueños.

Pensó en todo lo que él le había dicho y en el abismo imposible que los separaba. Pensó en Naruto, el rey sajón, que llegaría allí en dos o tres días. Pensó en los horrores que estaban ocurriendo al otro lado de la puerta sin que ella pudiera imaginarlo siquiera.

Estudió el rostro tenso, las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos que no deberían haber marcado el rostro de un hombre que no era mucho mayor que ella, la línea de la boca que parecía haberse formado para sonreír…

Le pareció que él dormía muy profundamente, pero, si se despertaba antes de lo previsto; era mejor no pensarlo… No tenía mucho tiempo.

Extendió las manos hacia el cinturón de cuero que le ceñía la cintura y desabrochó la pesada hebilla. Él siguió durmiendo. Tomó la cinta dorada cuyo final estaba decorado con la bestia de ojos y lengua de esmalte y la pasó por la hebilla. Él siguió durmiendo.

Agarró el bajo de su túnica y empezó a subírsela, hasta dejarle los muslos al descubierto. Se detuvo en seco. Había algo indecente en levantarle las faldas a un hombre, especialmente cuando él era tan… tan… Tragó saliva, ni siquiera podía pensar en eso sin dejar de sonrojarse. Sintió que el calor le cubría las mejillas a pesar de que no la veía nadie ni ninguna persona sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Trató de agarrar mejor la lana y la fue apartando tan cuidadosamente como pudo. Trató de no fijarse en los muslos ni en las estrechas y poderosas caderas ni en la ensombrecida forma del sexo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo.

A continuación, apartó el suave lino de la camisa y deslizó la tela sobre la cálida y desnuda piel del abdomen. Se fijó en la lisura de su vientre y en la fuerza que su tórax. Entonces lo vio, la oscura desfiguración que tenía en el costado izquierdo y que se le extendía a través del pecho hasta llegarle al hombro. Hizo un gesto de dolor.

Se obligó a no pensar en lo mucho que le dolería y trató de evaluar el alcance de la herida como si fuera una curandera.

Su aspecto era… Se le había olvidado lo grave que parecía. ¿Habría empeorado? Buscó la herida que tenía en el centro del hematoma, temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar. Las heridas causadas por las lesiones de las cotas de malla sobre la piel casi siempre resultaban graves. No obstante, la herida estaba muy limpia.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No sabía si él tendría algún hueso roto. Era tan ignorante… En realidad, como lo era la mayoría de la gente en aquel asunto. Las heridas se curaban o no, tal y como dispusiera el destino.

Volvió a colocar la camisa y la túnica y le abrochó de nuevo el cinturón. No quería que se diera cuenta de que lo había tocado. No podía taparlo con los cobertores dado que él estaba tumbado encima y era demasiado pesado como para poder apartarlo. Además, sólo conseguiría despertarlo y ese detalle no formaba parte de su plan. Agarró un cobertor de su propia cama y lo tapó con él.

Se permitió la indulgencia de mirarlo durante unos instantes más. Después, tomó su capa.

El peso con el que cargaba Neji no era algo ordinario ni algo que ella, Hiashi o el más experimentado de los curanderos pudiera sanar. Haría falta un milagro, y ella se lo conseguiría.

**-o-**

Hiashi nunca estaba cuando se le necesitaba. O estaba pisándole los talones o no se le encontraba por ninguna parte.

El frío viento le azotaba el rostro, por lo que se envolvió en la capa. Las nubes atravesaban rápidamente el pálido cielo otoñal. Recorrió una vez más el patio, tratando de aparentar que sólo estaba estirando las piernas. No quería hablar con nadie ni preguntar dónde estaba Hiashi.

—Nunca piensas. Ése es tu problema —rugió de repente la voz de Hiashi.

Sakura asomó la cabeza por la puerta de los aposentos de Kiba. El herido la vio inmediatamente.

—¡Sakura! Señora. ¿No deseáis pasar? ¿Habéis visto a Neji?

Como Kiba parecía muy preocupado, Sakura asintió y decidió entrar.

—¿Está…? Supongo que debe de estar muy enfadado.

—No, no lo está.

—Oh —dijo Kiba. Su rostro se despejó con la rapidez de un muchacho que casi no tenía ni dieciocho inviernos—. Entonces…

—Creo que sólo se siente triste.

Notó que había dos ojos más observándola. Los de Hiashi parecían evaluarla, los de Kiba parecían incómodos. Se produjo un profundo silencio. La tristeza era un asunto mucho más delicado para que un duro y fuerte guerrero tuviera que enfrentarse a ella.

—Es culpa mía —susurró Kiba, por fin—. ¿Os ha dicho lo que le dije?

—Sólo que pensabais que os había traicionado al no dejar que Danzo matara a seis inocentes, a pesar de que entendía vuestras razones. No está enfadado con vos. Él…

—Señora, lo estáis empeorando. Me comporté muy egoístamente y me negué a escuchar. Nunca debería haberle dicho eso a Neji y mucho menos después de lo que le ocurrió a él…

—No es nada. Eso también lo sé —dijo, pensando en el hecho de que su padre había muerto asesinado por los daneses.

—¿Os habló de su esposa? ¿De Ten-ten? En ese caso, ya sabéis cómo se siente y por qué es como es. Era tan hermosa y él estaba tan enamorado de ella. Cuando murió…

El suelo pareció tambalearse bajo los pies de Sakura. ¿Quién era Ten-ten…?

—Ya basta, mentecato —dijo Hiashi. Avanzó hasta colocarse al lado de Sakura—. La dama no desea escuchar tus divagaciones. Guarda silencio y prueba a hacer lo que te recomendé antes.

—¿Y qué era?

—Pensar.

—Oh…

Hiashi sacó a Sakura al exterior. Los dos se sentaron en un banco que había debajo de un árbol. Hacía mucho frío.

—Algunas veces, Kiba no tiene muchas luces —comentó Hiashi—. En realidad, con bastante frecuencia.

Sakura trató de sonreír para demostrarle que se encontraba bien, lo que era cierto. En realidad, ella no sabía nada sobre la vida de Neji. Llevaba muy poco tiempo a su lado. No había razón alguna para que le sorprendiera haber descubierto algo sobre su pasado que ella desconocía. De hecho, no sabía nada sobre su pasado. Ni dónde vivía, ni si tenía familia, ni lo que le había ocurrido en sus veinticuatro años.

«No tengo esposa»

Ten-ten. Tan hermosa…

—Hiashi…

—¿Sí?

Debía responder con rapidez, pero notó inmediatamente la incomodidad que él sentía por si le preguntaba sobre la esposa de Neji. No lo haría. No había razón alguna para que el mismo Neji no se lo hubiera dicho, como tampoco la había para que lo hiciera Hiashi. Trató de sacarse aquel pensamiento de la cabeza. O quería hacer aquello por Neji o no. Había sabido desde el principio que él no estaba loco por ella. El hecho de que su esposa hubiera sido el objeto de su amor no debía suponer ninguna diferencia.

—Quiero que me lleves a la ciudad. A la iglesia.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Hiashi, tensándose a su lado.

La pregunta tenía más significado del que podía parecer al principio. El primer instinto de Sakura fue darle al sajón la réplica que se merecía, pero estaba demasiado desesperada. Los milagros no esperan mucho tiempo. Pensó en el pálido rostro de Neji y en la herida que tenía en el costado.

—Esto aún no ha terminado —dijo, como respuesta a la tácita pregunta—. No me marcharé hasta que lo esté.

—¿De verdad? ¿Dónde está Neji?

—Dormido. No quiero que se despierte, como tampoco lo querrías tú si lo hubieras visto.

—Supongo que lo sabes —replicó Hiashi—. Sabes que es culpa mía que lo hirieran.

—No quería decir…

—Al principio, pensé que debía culparme, pero no era así. No quería que yo me sintiera peor de lo que ya me sentía. Estúpido muchacho.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó, sin poder contenerse—. Si tú prácticamente le criaste y él te aprecia tanto y te rescató arriesgando su propia vida, ¿por qué no quiere hablar contigo?

—Si sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, sabes las respuestas a todas las demás. Bien. ¿Estás lista?

**-o-**

Si no hubiera sido por el milagro que tanto necesitaba Neji, no habría podido tomar la suficiente determinación.

El primer paso al entrar en las calles de la ciudad fue el peor. Como Neji le había dicho, la ciudad había sido reconstruida, aunque de un modo diferente, por lo que no la reconoció del todo. Ya no era su hogar y, por lo tanto, no lo echaría de menos.

La iglesia había permanecido intacta. Era el único edificio de piedra de la ciudad. Lo que buscaba estaba fuera de las paredes de piedra del edificio, pero ella nunca había estado en su interior, tal y como Hiashi esperaba. Entró.

Era como otro mundo. Se sentía. Miró a su alrededor y observó las paredes encaladas, los frisos llenos de figuras con halos bajo delicados arcos, los delicados pájaros y las bestias que se asomaban astutamente por detrás de un torbellino de hojas de parra. Los colores eran tan hermosos… Quería quedarse allí, deseaba… Sin embargo, no había tiempo. Miró a Hiashi.

—Quiero ir al manantial santo que está en el exterior para recoger un poco de agua —le dijo—. Sola.

¿Por qué no podía decirle a Hiashi que deseaba el agua para Neji? Habían estado hablando de él.

Estaba convencida de que Hiashi no la creería, aunque aquélla no era la verdadera razón. Tenía miedo, no de la fuerza de su acompañante sino del hecho de que si lo decía en voz alta, algo podría romperse. O el milagro o ella.

—Regresaré. Esto aún no se ha terminado —prometió ella, tocándole suavemente el brazo.

—¿Sabes una cosa, muchacha? Cuanto más viejo me hago, más tonto soy. Está bien.

Se apartó de su escolta antes de que él pudiera reaccionar. De soslayo, vio una sombra en el umbral de la puerta, detrás de Hiashi, pero no se detuvo para averiguar si era alguien conocido.

El suelo era muy suave alrededor del manantial. Se sacó la botella de cuero de debajo de la capa y se concentró plenamente en lo que estaba haciendo.

Dudó. Le parecía que tal vez debería hacer primero algo que indicara respeto, como decir una oración al santo del manantial, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Se lo podría haber preguntado a Neji…

Neji. Era para él. Era algo que él comprendía y que pertenecía a su mundo. En ese mundo, el agua de aquel manantial podía curarlo todo. No podía estar mal que ella hiciera aquello por alguien a quien amaba.

Amor, esa palabra resonó en todo su ser. La mano comenzó a temblarle. Amor. Aquella era la fuente de su temor. Nunca antes había amado a nadie. No quería admitir que en aquellos momentos era presa del amor, que probablemente llevaba días siéndolo o que posiblemente había caído en sus redes en el momento en el que vio a Neji en aquel callejón.

Lo amaba. Neji, el frío y apuesto guerrero, el de cálido y amable corazón, un corazón lleno a partes iguales de fuerza y tristeza. Lo amaba, pero no sabía hacerlo bien. Se temía que aún no comprendía lo que aquello significaba. Lo único que sabía era que haría cualquier cosa para ayudarlo.

El agua era puro hielo. Vio que la mano se le ponía blanca bajo tanta frialdad. Trató de mantener firme la botella, pero le pareció escuchar los pasos de alguien entre los arbustos que quedaban a sus espaldas. Sería Hiashi muy seguramente; era de esperar que él no confiara en ella después de su primer intento fallido de escape.

La botella estaba casi llena. Trató de ponerle el tapón, pero la mano se le había quedado helada. Ella lo volvió a intentar, cuando de repente…

—¡Tú! Eres tú. Pequeña ramera traicionera.

La voz había hablado en danés. Sakura se dio la vuelta y vio que unas desaliñadas ropas cubrían el fuerte cuerpo de Suigetsu, el hombre de confianza de su marido.

—¿Suigetsu? —exclamó Sakura. Lo había creído muerto, muerto con Sasuke—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó, en su lengua materna—. ¿Por qué estás…? – no pudo terminar.

—Entonces es cierto. Eres la zorra de un sajón. La zorra de cualquier sajón.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No trates de negarlo. Te vi con ese hombre en la iglesia, tocándole el brazo y ése ni siquiera era el hombre al que le calientas la cama.

Había odio en los ojos de Suigetsu, pero no conseguía disfrazar los celos, la avaricia con la que solía observar a Sakura cuando creía que Sasuke no estaba mirando. Nunca se había atrevido a acercarse a ella, al menos cuando Sasuke estaba vivo.

Sakura se incorporó.

—Suigetsu, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo. El pasado ha terminado y…

—¿Que ha terminado, dices? Ni hablar. No es tan fácil, ramera. Vas a regresar al lugar al que perteneces.

—¡No!

Fue casi un grito. Sintió de nuevo el miedo que se aferraba a ella cuando estaba con Sasuke. Aún tenía la fuerza suficiente para inmovilizarla, para mantenerla cautiva.

—No, Suigetsu, suéltame.

Estaba de pie, tratando de escapar, pero no podía zafarse de las manos del danés. Él le quitó la capa, y el amuleto de Sasuke apareció por debajo del cuello del vestido.

Él aflojó la presión de las manos y trató de agarrar la correa de cuero. Sakura vio una luz de esperanza, si pudiera escapar pronto, alcanzaría a Hiashi quien aún seguía en la iglesia. Él la salvaría… La correa se rompió en manos de Suigetsu y Sakura se dispuso a huir.

—¡¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí? Atrapadlos a los dos. Al hombre y a la muchacha.

La voz había hablado en inglés, pero no la de Hiashi. Tenía acento sajón. Sakura notó la sorpresa que se llevó Suigetsu, lo que la joven aprovechó para soltarse definitivamente. Se sintió libre. Oyó que Suigetsu gritaba algo sobre venganza y trató de escapar, pero la asieron otras manos. Manos inglesas.

—Traed al menos a la mujer.

No podía moverse. Levantó la mirada e inmediatamente reconoció la voz. Era la de Danzo, el hombre que había permitido que se saqueara la ciudad. El hombre que sí apreciaría sus encantos si ella se los ofreciera.

Él la reconoció inmediatamente. Sakura vio cómo le cambiaba la expresión del rostro, observó la repentina incertidumbre. A continuación, notó que alguien más aparecía a sus espaldas. Era Hiashi.

—Esa mujer está bajo mi cuidado.

El criado de Neji volvió a llevarla a la iglesia y la envolvió con su enorme capa azul. Sakura tenía mucho frio, pero no fue suficiente para hacerla entrar en calor.

—Creo que es mejor que regresemos. Sería mejor que Neji se enterara de lo ocurrido a través de ti.

Sin embargo, Sakura llegó demasiado tarde a la cabaña que compartía con el Hyuuga.

Continuara.

* * *

_Esta vez sí que le fue mal a Sakura, por querer hacer un bien, se ha encontrado con una persona que marca lazos con su pasado._

_¿Que pasara ahora que su pueblo sabe donde ella está?_

_¿Neji se enojara porque Sakura salió sin su permiso?_

_Todo eso lo descubriremos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Hasta la próxima_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos!**

**Disculpen si es que me tarde tanto en subir el capitulo, pero ya se acabo la espera.**

**Espero sea de su agrado. Los veo al final**

* * *

**Momento de Locura**

**Capitulo Trece**

* * *

Sakura tenía una marca en el rostro que no pudo ocultar. Aquello fue suficiente para volver loco a Neji. Él pensó que, mientras dormía, alguien le había hecho daño. Estaba tan furioso que quería asesinar a quien fuera responsable; pero no podía hacerlo. No podía hacer nada, porque el culpable había escapado. Porque no sabía lo suficiente sobre lo ocurrido. Y porque le resultaba difícil comprender las entrecortadas explicaciones de Sakura.

Ella estaba aterrorizada. Estaba sentada al lado del fuego, envuelta en la capa de Hiashi y también en la de Neji, pero no dejaba de temblar. Él quería atravesar la pared de un puñetazo.

Empezó a pasear de arriba abajo por la estancia antes de que las ganas de matar lo volvieran loco. Y el miedo. Era la negrura de la peor pesadilla que conocía.

Ella pronunció un sonido sin palabras. Neji se dio la vuelta y observó atentamente el pálido rostro, que tenía una marca roja sobre la mejilla. Lo que de verdad quería era apartar el miedo del rostro de Sakura, conseguir que ella confiara en él.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? —le gritó Neji—. Después de todo lo que te dije esta mañana sobre salir sola…

Ella se sobresaltó y sus ojos verdes parecieron hacerse aún mayores. Sin embargo, no lo miraban a él. Casi no lo había mirado. No hacía más que observar la botella cubierta de barro que había sobre la mesa. Le había dicho que contenía agua de manantial. Le había explicado que por eso se había producido todo.

Sólo quería tener una botella de agua de manantial, algo que él mismo o cualquiera de sus hombres le podría haber conseguido sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, pero no, había tenido que ir a la ciudad, darle esquinazo a Hiashi y estar a punto de ser secuestrada. Sólo pensarlo hacía que Neji se sintiera físicamente enfermo. Le sudaban las palmas de las manos. A pesar de todo, ella no hacía más que mirar fijamente la botella.

—¡Sakura! —le gritó. Le resultaba imposible contener la voz.

Ella no lo miró. Neji agarró la botella sólo para impedir que ella siguiera mirándola, pero tenía las manos húmedas y la botella estaba cubierta de barro. Se le escurrió y el agua se derramó sobre la mesa y la mano de Neji antes de caer al suelo.

—Las has derramado —dijo ella, hablando por fin.

Lo miró como si acabara de asesinar a un recién nacido con sus propias manos. Inmediatamente, se despojó de las dos capas, se puso de rodillas sobre los juncos del suelo y agarró la botella con ambas manos.

—Está vacía.

Neji la miró. Evidentemente, aquella agua significaba mucho para ella, mucho más que las advertencias que él le había dado. Trató de no dejar que los recuerdos se apoderaran de él, los recuerdos de otra mujer cuyos caprichos nunca había conseguido comprender. No quería pensar. Centraría su atención tan sólo en el presente, no en el pasado.

Recogió las dos capas y se las volvió a colocar sobre los hombros tras arrodillarse a su lado. Sintió cómo le temblaba el cuerpo, olió el fresco aroma de su cabello y notó la rapidez con la que respiraba.

—Tienes tanto frío…

—No importa.

A pesar de todo, le pareció que ella se inclinaba ligeramente hacia él. La apretó un poco más contra sí, tanto si ella quería como si no. Notó que el cuerpo de la muchacha se ponía tenso, pero que no se apartaba de él.

—¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así? —le susurró.

—Me llevé a Hiashi. No estaba sola…

—Lo dejaste en la iglesia.

—Sólo fue durante unos minutos.

—Lo que te ocurrió se produjo sólo en cuestión de minutos. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿El danés?

—Nadie —mintió Sakura—. Tan sólo un fugitivo que se estaba escondiendo entre los arbustos y que pensó que podía atacar a cualquiera que estuviera indefenso. No fue nada…

—¿Nada? ¿Cómo es posible que no haya sido nada? Además, no habrías estado indefensa si te hubieras llevado a Hiashi.

—No creí que pudiera ocurrir algo así. Sólo quería ir al manantial.

Al manantial. Volvían al principio. A lo ridículo, al principio improbable de aquella historia.

Neji no podía saber quién era el danés. Según los hombres de Danzo, el desconocido vikingo había asumido el poder de Tor, el dios del trueno. Sólo porque se les había escapado.

Neji lo había descrito como un hombre menudo. A Neji le había resultado imposible averiguar más, aunque había tratado de obtener todos los detalles de lo ocurrido de Danzo, de sus hombres y de Hiashi.

Y de Sakura, que sólo quería un poco de agua de manantial, un deseo sin razón alguna que él comprendía muy bien.

Se había puesto en peligro tan sólo por eso. Un capricho. A pesar de que él le había explicado lo peligrosa que estaba la situación, aunque él había tratado de hacerle comprender. Creyó que lo había conseguido. Evidentemente, se había equivocado.

Era una locura pensar que lo que era tan importante para él podría significar algo para ella. Había corrido un grave peligro sólo por un capricho, a menos que… ¿Y si le estaba mintiendo?

Aquel pensamiento lo atravesó como un cuchillo. ¿Y si le había mentido? ¿Y si conocía a aquel vikingo? Nadie sabía lo que los dos habían hablado. Nadie había podido entenderlo. Ni Danzo ni sus hombres hablaban danés. A pesar de todo, según Hiashi, ella se había enfrentado al vikingo y tenía una marca en el rostro que lo demostraba.

—Tu danés consiguió escaparse, ¿lo sabías?

Un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura al escuchar aquellas palabras y dejó escapar un pequeño sonido. ¿Sería alivio o miedo? No podía decirlo y ella no hablaba. Sintió que la frialdad volvía a adueñarse de su corazón. La frialdad que lo había asfixiado todo, hasta su ira. La soltó y se puso de pie.

—Siéntate al lado del fuego antes de que te enfríes.

Sakura se levantó. La pesadilla que había empezado hacía tanto tiempo volvió a adueñarse del presente. Neji no quería mirarla, pero sus ojos observaron todos los movimientos de la muchacha. Vio cómo se arrebujaba con las capas. Sabía que podía romper la muralla de su resistencia con una sola mano, pero le pareció un sinsentido.

Se apartó de ella y sacó una capa del baúl. Trató de pensar. Había que organizar el día siguiente, dado que un día después llegaría el rey de Wessex y todo habría terminado. Lo que había ocurrido aquel día no tendría repercusión alguna en el futuro de Neji. Su camino estaba trazado. Nada que Sakura hiciera podría hacerlo cambiar.

La vida de Sakura le pertenecía sólo a ella, igual que la suya le pertenecía exclusivamente a él.

Asió con fuerza la tapa del baúl y, por alguna razón, la forma de la cruz le llamó la atención. Los dedos, aún húmedos de agua de manantial, trazaron su silueta.

De repente, fue muy consciente de la presencia de la mujer que estaba sentada al otro lado de la estancia. Ella lo estaba observando. Lo sabía sin necesidad de mirarla.

Se dio la vuelta y vio el hermoso rostro que pertenecía a Sakura. Vio sus ojos y supo que, danesa o no, fuera lo que fuera lo que ella había hecho, si ella lo hubiera querido, habría sido capaz de dejar a merced del viento el mundo entero, el deber y la reputación sólo para tenerla.

-o-

Sakura se despertó con el sonido del asesinato. Permaneció inmóvil en la cama, con todos los sentidos alerta en medio de aquella negrura espectral.

El ruido se produjo de nuevo, un rugido desesperado, sordo y estremecedor, como si los horrores del mundo hubieran quedado concentrados en aquel mudo sonido.

Se llevó la mano a la boca, como si el ruido procediera de allí y así pudiera detenerlo. Tal vez fue tan sólo una reacción instintiva, la de una niña que se ve enfrentada a los terrores de los adultos.

No había sido ella la que había realizado aquel sonido.

Neji.

Se incorporó y apartó las cortinas de la cama para lanzarse a la otra cama en medio de una oscuridad rota sólo por las llamas de la chimenea. Sabía dónde guardaba su espada. Estaba apoyada contra su cama, lista para ser utilizada.

Seguía allí. Agarró el mango y la sacó de la vaina. Era demasiado larga, demasiado pesada para un brazo tan débil, pero la movió de todas formas. De repente, sintió que el poder del arma le subía por el brazo con la rapidez del fuego, del relámpago del que tomaba el nombre.

Estaba viva. Se podía hacer cualquiera cosa con una espada así, hasta conquistar el mundo. Sin embargo, su fuerza carecía de dirección. Había que refrenarla.

«Neji», pensó. «Sálvalo. No le hagas daño…». La otra mano había empezado a apartar las cortinas verdes.

Nada. Sólo el ruido. Se volvió a escuchar el ruido. Sakura cayó de rodillas.

—Neji.

El hilo de la voz de Sakura se perdió bajo el aterrador sonido. El se movía como alguien a quien estuvieran sometiendo a los tormentos del infierno. Sakura contempló horrorizada las convulsiones de aquel cuerpo.

—¡Neji!

Él no podía escucharla y Sakura no podía soportar verlo, ni a él ni a nadie, sometido a aquel suplicio. Lo agarró del brazo, pero su fuerza era mucho más de lo que había imaginado ni de lo que podía dominar. A pesar de todo, no lo soltó. Apoyó todo su cuerpo contra el brazo y lo apretó contra el cuerpo de él.

Neji se despertó. Sakura notó la conmoción que se apoderaba de él. El inglés lanzó un desgarrado sonido, aunque bastante suave con el tormento del que ella acababa de ser testigo. Sólo transmitía sorpresa, nada más. Sakura no lo soltó.

—Sakura, ¿qué estás haciendo…? Estaba soñando —añadió, al comprender—. ¿Te he despertado?

No era nada. Tan sólo estaba soñando.

No obstante, cuando ella le tocó la piel descubrió que la tenía tan fría como el hielo y notó los alocados latidos de su corazón.

—¿Te he asustado? —prosiguió él, con voz tranquila, como si estuviera haciendo el esfuerzo de ser cortés—. Lo siento. Sólo era un sueño. A veces ocurre. Es sólo una tontería. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

El tono de voz era casi perfecto. El brazo que ella no estaba sujetando se extendió para tomarle el hombro y así tranquilizarla, aunque sólo fue un leve contacto. Se rebulló bajo el ligero peso de Sakura y ella comprendió que no deseaba su presencia.

Trató de apartarse de él, pero la torpe mano sólo consiguió rozar la piel desnuda de Neji. No parecía haber cobertores por ninguna parte. Ella empezó a temblar, sin saber si se debía a los restos de su terror o a qué. La espada, que aún tenía en la mano derecha, se golpeó contra la cama.

—¿Qué es eso?

Neji se movió y muy pronto Sakura descubrió que estaba incorporada sobre la cama, aunque aún enredada con él. Una mano de acero le cubrió la mano derecha.

—Tu espada —respondió ella—. Lo siento. Sé que no debería haberla tomado, pero no sabía qué más hacer. Sonaba como si… Pensé que alguien estaba tratando de matarte. Debes de estar pensando que soy una estúpida.

—¿Una estúpida? —replicó él—. ¿Y qué creías que ibas a hacer con la espada? ¿Atravesar con ella a quien me estuviera atacando?

—Cortarle la cabeza —contestó ella—. Es mucho más eficaz. Fue muy extraño. Casi no podía sacarla de la vaina, pero cuando la tuve en la mano, me sentí como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa con ella. En realidad, habría sido la espada la que lo habría hecho. Hasta llegué a temer que no podría dominarla.

—¿Sentiste eso?

—Sí. Es una espada invencible y, además, le has inscrito runas.

—No fui yo. Las grabaron mucho antes de que yo tuviera la espada.

—Quería ayudarte —reiteró ella—. De verdad. Y fue como si la espada lo supiera. Creo que hasta llegué a hablarle mentalmente. Ya te dije que era una necia…

Oyó que la espada caía al suelo. No pudo seguir hablando, dado que sus pensamientos y sus sentidos quedaron presos en Neji. Él la tomó entre sus brazos y la colocó encima de él, apretándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo desnudo. La respiración de Sakura igualó rápidamente la velocidad de la de él, al igual que los latidos de su corazón.

La fuerza con la que la abrazaba no le hizo daño, a pesar de que la estrechaba contra su cuerpo tan cerca como era posible que dos seres humanos estuvieran unidos. A pesar de todo ella sintió la tensión frustrada de cada músculo de los brazos y del cuerpo de Neji, como si quisiera unirse más a ella.

Ella extendió las manos como respuesta a esa necesidad de cercanía para tocarlo, para unirse a su carne desnuda. También sentía el deseo, por lo que se aferró a él y dejó que su cuerpo descansara por completo contra el de él.

Sólo había silencio y oscuridad, combinados con el suave sonido de las respiraciones de ambos. Neji no trató de besarla, aunque la excitación de ambos parecía penetrarlo todo.

Aquella cercanía con Neji lo era todo para ella. No sabía cómo podría prescindir de aquellas sensaciones. Pensarlo la llevó a experimentar un terrible anhelo. El final llegaría muy pronto y ella ya no sabía cómo podría soportarlo. Sin embargo, mucho más fuerte que todo aquello era el anhelo de verlo bien, de resolver lo que pudiera turbar a alguien tan fuerte y tan vital como él.

—¿Sobre qué estabas soñando? —le preguntó.

Neji se quedó inmóvil. Todo su cuerpo se tensó instintivamente. Habría querido responder que no le ocurría nada, como solía hacer siempre, para luego reaccionar bruscamente si ella insistía, pero no podía hacer algo así con una mujer tan menuda, incluso para ser una mujer.

Guardó silencio. Trató de apartarse de ella, pero Sakura le pellizcó en el brazo.

—Por favor, dímelo —insistió.

Se había ganado el derecho a saberlo. Había tratado de salvarle la vida con una espada que casi no podía levantar del suelo y que jamás habría podido controlar. No sabía por qué lo habría hecho, pero era mucho más valiente que cualquiera de sus hombres, que habían sido entrenados para defenderse desde que empezaron a andar.

Además, la espada le había hablado. Tal vez por las runas. Transformación. Destino y transformación. No veía qué bien podía salir para él aquella vez, aunque el esquema se repetía durante toda la eternidad. Nada podía cambiar para él, pero tal vez sí para Sakura. Su vida volvería a empezar al cabo de unos días, cuando se marchara de su lado.

La apartó muy suavemente y se incorporó. Se aseguró de que no había contacto alguno entre ellos. A continuación, se reclinó en las sombras y respiró profundamente. Sin embargo, no consiguió encontrar las palabras. Sabía que debía contárselo. No había sido un cobarde en toda su vida.

Tomó aire y, por fin, las palabras que tanto le dolían tomaron forma.

—Estaba soñando con mi esposa.

—¿Con Tenten? Me han dicho que…

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó él, atónito. No se imaginaba quién podría haberle…

—No, no sé nada. Sólo oí que alguien mencionaba su nombre y que decía que ella era… muy hermosa. ¿Es cierto?

—Sí, lo era —admitió él.

¿Y qué si había sido hermosa? Estuvo a punto de pronunciar estas palabras en voz alta. ¿De qué sirve la belleza? Puede ser que lo deslumbre a uno al principio, pero luego ¿qué? No unía a la gente. Era un accidente de la naturaleza, no una virtud.

El también había nacido con ella en cierta medida y, para él, era una de las herramientas que le habían ayudado a ser líder. Si un hombre tenía un aspecto impresionante, atraía a los hombres al principio. Era como llevar oro y finas ropas. Era lo que la gente esperaba.

Sin embargo, la apariencia externa no era nada comparada con la atracción que ejercía Sakura. Su belleza parecía venir desde el interior. No radicaba en sus hermosos ojos verdes, sino en su expresión. No era el cabello extrañamente rosado lo que llamaba la atención, sino el modo en que erguía la cabeza y la movía. Eso expresaba lo que ella era.

—¿La amaste mucho? —le preguntó Sakura.

—Era parte de mi vida —contestó él, girando la cabeza para no mirar a Sakura—. Yo la maté.

Oyó que ella se rebullía encima de la cama. Seguramente ella iba a marcharse, a huir de él. Algo le tocó la mano y le sobresaltó.

—Cuéntamelo —susurró Sakura.

A Neji le pareció imposible volver a retomar la palabra. Se maldijo por su debilidad, por haber dejado que ella lo tocara después de haber admitido lo que había hecho. Tendría que haberse imaginado que ella no se marcharía. No era ninguna cobarde. Se merecía a alguien mejor que él.

Apartó la mano de la de ella y notó que estaba temblando. El fuego estaba a punto de apagarse y el frío estaba adueñándose de la estancia. Tenía que cuidar de ella.

Agarró los cobertores y la cubrió. Observó cómo el esbelto brazo de Sakura se extendía para cubrirse con la tela. La tenue luz del fuego se reflejaba en su nacarada piel. Neji observó el brazo, la delicada curva del hombro y la suavidad de sus senos, apenas ocultos por la fina camisa de lino.

Sólo mirarla servía para que se le calentara la sangre. Era una locura. Los enormes ojos de Sakura lo observaban atentamente. Tenía que contárselo. Así terminaría todo y ella quedaría libre.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a hablar hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

—Tenten y yo nos conocíamos desde que éramos niños. Las tierras de su familia lindaban con las propiedades de la mía. Nos veíamos con frecuencia. Siempre se pensó que nos íbamos a casar. Parecía lo más natural y así ocurrió. Ella tenía dieciséis años y yo era un idiota de la edad de Kiba.

—¿Fuisteis felices?

—No lo sé. Eso me pareció. Al principio. Al menos, yo lo era, pero… —dijo. ¿Cómo podía explicar lo que casi no comprendía ni él mismo? El secreto había muerto con Tenten—. Éramos muy jóvenes, con dieciséis y diecisiocho años. A esa edad, una persona tiene que madurar mucho, y nosotros no lo hicimos juntos, sino que nos fuimos distanciando cada vez más. No eran años fáciles para nadie, sino de una terrible incertidumbre. La paz era tan efímera… No teníamos las defensas que tenemos ahora ni tantas fortalezas, por lo que no había campañas tan largas como ésta. Las escaramuzas eran…

—Hiashi me habló de tu padre. Debiste de querer vengar su muerte.

—Sí. ¿Y quién no lo iba a desear? La venganza vivía en mi corazón y, entonces, un día, cuando estaba en mi décimo invierno, Hiashi y mis tíos me llevaron a la corte y vi a lady Ethelfleda, gobernante en igualdad de condiciones con su esposo de Mercia. En él casi no me fijé. Sólo tenía ojos para ella. Me pareció que era la mujer más valiente y más hermosa que había visto nunca. Me gustaba pensar que cuando yo creciera salvaría su reino y lo liberaría de los vikingos. Me parecía tan fácil… No podía entender por qué ninguno de sus caballeros lo había hecho ya por ella. Creía que bastaba con ser fuerte y valiente.

No había necesidad de decir más a Sakura. Neji observó cómo se arrebujaba con el cobertor, con un gesto tan triste que resultaba casi insoportable. Él decidió que lo único que tenía que decirle era lo que era imposible que supiera.

—Me casé con Tenten y quería hacerla feliz, pero ella no lo era. No se trataba sólo de que yo no estaba a su lado todo lo que debería por la guerra. Era mucho más que eso. Debió de ser algo en mí. No creo que yo fuera el marido que ella deseaba.

Los ojos de Sakura lo observaban atentamente a través de las sombras en silencio. Tal vez sabía lo que no había sido capaz de proporcionarle a su esposa, pero no dijo nada. Tal vez no había palabras para definirlo.

Neji apartó la mirada del silencioso rostro y fijó los ojos sobre los cobertores antes de seguir hablando.

—Tal vez si hubiéramos tenido hijos… No fue así. Estuvo embarazada una vez, durante tres meses, pero… Creo que eso le robó parte de su vida. Siempre había sido un alma muy inquieta, siempre buscando diversión. Nada de lo que yo hacía era… Yo ya no sabía lo que quería. Nuestra última despedida fue muy amarga. Ella creía que yo no debía marcharme, pero no parecía que hubiera elección. La dejé en la corte, porque parecía que era lo único que le proporcionaba felicidad. Ella dijo que permanecería allí hasta que…

De repente, todo pareció desvanecerse a su alrededor. No quedó nada más que las sombras, los gritos que había oído y los que no, porque estaba demasiado lejos.

—Estábamos persiguiendo a un grupo de vikingos. Sólo se trataba de la tripulación de un único barco. Nada importante, a menos que te cruzaras en su camino. Se dirigían desde el río al monasterio que había al lado del bosque. Les cortamos el paso y ellos se dieron la vuelta. Parecía ser suficiente, pero yo no me conformé con eso. Había visto el pueblo que habían destruido en su camino. Los cadáveres y la gente que habían dejado moribunda, ahogándose en su propia sangre. Había visto muchos pueblos destruidos como ése, pero aquel día estaba tan enfadado que…

Se interrumpió. No debería dar tantos detalles del horror vivido a Sakura, la ira y el odio, los terribles sentimientos que lo habían llevado a su propio desastre personal.

—Lo siento —susurró ella, con voz temblorosa.

—Yo quería venganza, por lo que decidí que perseguiríamos a los invasores. Mis hombres me dijeron que jamás los atraparíamos, pero yo sabía que sí. Sabía que podíamos conseguirlo. Tengo mucha suerte, ¿sabes? Por eso todos los hombres quieren luchar a mi lado. Siempre consigo lo que me propongo. Aquella vez también. Les corté el paso hacia el río y los empujé hacia el interior. El camino que llevaban se cruzó con una carretera. En realidad, se trataba más bien de un sendero, la clase de camino que debía haber estado desierto, a excepción de un pastor o de alguien que llevara su caballo al herrero. Sin embargo, no fue así. Cuando coronamos una colina, vimos a un grupo de viajeros. Los vikingos se habían cruzado con ellos y los habían matado a todos para apropiarse de sus caballos y de todo lo que pudieran llevar —susurró Neji. De repente, las sombras lo rodearon y parecieron cortarle la respiración. La oscuridad era absoluta—. Creo que lo supe, aun desde lejos. No recuerdo haber llegado allí, sino sólo caminar entre los cuerpos de mis propios hombres. Todos estaban muertos. Y, en medio de tantos cadáveres, estaba Tenten.

Pronunció las terribles palabras sin sentir alivio alguno. Neji oyó cómo su voz seguía hablando, como si perteneciera a otra persona.

—Debió de dejar la corte para ir a ver a su familia. Tenía parientes que vivían más hacia el este. Los vikingos cayeron sobre ellos inesperadamente. Todo debió de ser muy rápido. No hago más que repetírmelo porque ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de quitarle todas sus joyas. Aún llevaba el collar que yo le había regalado. Parecía como si estuviera dormida, como si fuera a despertarse en cualquier momento para decirme que había sido un estúpido. No fue así, por supuesto. Le habían aplastado la parte posterior del cráneo y le habían roto el cuello.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Me cobré venganza sobre esos hombres. Tal y como deseaba. Resultó perfecto. Ninguno de los hombres que me acompañaban resultó muerto.

—Sí, pero… pero, ¿qué hiciste cuando… cuando encontraste el cadáver de Tenten? ¿Gritaste y maldijiste?

—No, no lo hice. Entonces, no podía hacerlo. Había casi cuarenta hombres de pie, rodeados por cadáveres y mirándome para que yo les dijera lo que tenían que hacer. Delante de nosotros, había un grupo de entre treinta y seis y cuarenta vikingos buscando el modo de regresar al río antes de que cayera la noche.

—Sí, pero tal vez cuando tú… cuando todo terminó…

—No terminó. Había que ocuparse de los heridos, de los cautivos que habíamos liberado, de los cuerpos que había que enterrar…

—¿Habían tomado prisioneros?

—Sí, pero si crees que eso justifica algo mis actos, he de decirte que yo no lo sabía. Al menos, no estaba seguro. No había quedado en el pueblo nadie con vida para que pudiera decírmelo. No. Lo que yo quería era venganza.

—Sí…

—Sakura, ya sabes todo lo que necesitabas saber. Lo que he hecho…

—Más tarde… ¿hablaste con Hiashi? ¿Le dijiste cómo te sentías?

—No —respondió él, con un hilo de voz—. No, no hable con Hiashih. No podía soportar la pena de nadie después de lo que había hecho y… —susurró. No era sólo eso. Era mucho peor que eso—. En realidad, no había nada que decir. No le podía decir a Hiashi ni a nadie cómo me sentía. Verdaderamente no sentía nada. Era como estar muerto, pero sin estarlo. Aún sigo así. Hago todo lo que tengo que hacer. No me acobardo ante nada y aún sigue acompañándome el éxito, pero, por dentro, soy… No tengo que decírtelo, ¿verdad? Tú me comprendes. Comprendiste desde el primer momento que yo tenía la culpa. Me lo dijiste la noche del granizo. ¿No te acuerdas?

—Pero entonces, yo… Yo no sabía cuando te dije eso lo que…

—Esto es lo que soy. Yo tengo toda la culpa. Si hubiera sido mejor marido, si me hubiera quedado con mi esposa tal y como ella deseaba, ella no se habría sentido tan desesperada como para emprender un viaje tan peligroso sólo para tener alguien con quien estar. Yo no merecía llamarme su esposo. No hice nada para protegerla del mal, que es lo primero que un hombre debería hacer. Si no…

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar nunca que fue culpa suya? El hecho de que no te esperara y decidiera iniciar un viaje por un país muy peligroso con lo que supongo sería una pequeña escolta… ¿No se te ha ocurrido nunca pensarlo en medio de la noche, cuando no puedes dormir o cuando te despiertas de una de tus pesadillas?

—Sí, sí, lo he pensado algunas veces, sobre todo al principio, pero no es justo. No se puede decir que es culpa de ella por haber decidido ir a ver a su familia. No se le puede culpar por los actos de un grupo de hombres llenos de avaricia que atacan a la gente para apropiarse de lo que pertenece a otros.

—No —dijo Sakura—. No se les puede quitar a ellos la culpa para echársela a los demás.

No dijo nada más. No hubo las palabras sin sentido que otros trataron de decirle antes de que él los mandara callar. Sólo silencio. Sakura volvió a retomar la palabra unos instantes después.

—Yo no sé por qué ocurren ciertas cosas —afirmó—. Ni a mí ni a Tenten ni a otras muchas gentes. Ni a ti siquiera. Sólo sé que seguirán produciéndose hasta el final de los tiempos. No habrá final para ellas.

Los ojos de Neji buscaron en medio de la oscuridad el baúl que había al otro lado de la sala, el que contenía sus posesiones. El que tenía una cruz en la tapa. Había demasiadas sombras en la estancia y no podía verlo, pero no importó. Lo veía con los ojos de la mente. Trató de aferrarse a aquella imagen. Rendirse era un pecado y él no lo haría, fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera en su corazón.

Al menos, Sakura debería salvarse de todo aquello. Se volvió para mirarla y sólo pudo vislumbrar su rosado cabello y la palidez de su rostro.

—Regresa a tu lecho, Sakura. Vete a dormir. Yo… Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste, pero ya sabes que estabas equivocada. Ya conoces la verdad…

Creyó que ella volvería a hablar, pero no fue así. Volvió a retomar la palabra.

—Sakura, sólo nos quedan dos días juntos. Entonces, me aseguraré de que regresas con los tuyos. Estarás a salvo. Cumpliré mi promesa…

Sakura trató de hablar, pero Neji ya no podía soportar mirarla ni escuchar su voz porque le dolía demasiado. El sufrimiento, que había sido hasta entonces como una serpiente acechándolo, dejó de ser una fuerza separada para, por fin, convertirse en parte de él.

Se dio la vuelta.

—Vete. Ahora mismo. Ya no queda nada que ninguno de los dos podamos decir.

Lo último que oyó, fue a ella al moverse.

* * *

Continuara

* * *

Neji siempre es un caballero…. Pero lo que no sabe es que Sakura tendrá esa noche una diferente determinación a la que siempre ha tenido…

Espero recibir algunos comentarios, tratare de no tardar en subir el capitulo siguiente.

Ya verán que viene la mejor parte xD


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola amigos(as)**

**Aunque todavía sea casi inicios de semana, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo.**

**Al fin sabremos qué decisión tomo Sakura… ¿se marchara o no? ¿Se atreverá a permanecer al lado de Neji y tal vez a más?**

**Espero el capitulo les guste… Los veo al final =D**

* * *

**Momento de Locura**

**Capitulo Catorce**

**

* * *

**

Sakura no sabía qué hacer. Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, observando la espalda y los fuertes hombros que tanto la habían aterrorizado la primera mañana que se despertó en la misma sala que Neji. Aún seguían aterrorizándola.

No sabía por dónde empezar. No sabía si él había comprendido algo de lo que ella le había dicho. Al menos le había contado todo lo ocurrido. Le había dicho todo lo que le era posible decir y, a continuación, le había pedido que se marchara. Tal vez debiera respetar sus deseos…

No podía hacerlo. No podía abandonar a nadie que estaba sumido en tanto dolor. No podía dejar a Neji, a pesar de que no sabía cómo podía reconfortarlo. Si hubiera sido más amable con él desde el principio… Si hubiera reconocido el dolor en el que él estaba atrapado y lo que se escondía detrás de tanta frialdad… Si no hubiera dicho que todo era culpa suya… Si no hubiera estado tan obsesionada con el hecho de que él era inglés en vez de comprender que Neji valía más que cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido hasta entonces. Si hubiera seguido los dictados de su corazón desde el principio…

Su corazón le impedía abandonarlo. Tocó la cremosa piel del hombro… Sintió que él se estremecía. Había creído que ella se había marchado. Debía haber pensado que volvía a estar a solas en la cárcel que lo aprisionaba desde la muerte de Tenten.

Ella no era la hermosa Tenten ni jamás podría significar tanto para él, pero haría cualquiera cosa en el mundo para reconfortarlo. Apretó con fuerza la carne desnuda.

—Neji, yo…

Él se movió. Suavemente, se giró para mirarla.

—¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo?

—Neji…

Las palabras parecían haberla abandonado. Antes había podido hablar con él a través de la oscuridad, aunque no sabía si estaba utilizando las palabras correctas. En aquellos momentos, no podía decir nada.

—Sakura, te he pedido que te marches. ¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Quieres dejarme a solas? ¿Te importaría…?

—No.

Al menos había conseguido pronunciar una palabra diferente. Extendió la mano y le tocó las firmes planicies del tórax y sintió los salvajes latidos de su corazón, tan fuertes y tan rápidos como cuando se despertó de su pesadilla. Tenía que intentarlo.

—Sakura…

—No. No quiero marcharme.

Trató de aferrarse a aquel hilo de valor. Se inclinó sobre él. Los gélidos ojos perlados de Neji la observaban a través de la oscuridad. No les prestó atención. No lo miró al rostro sino que mantuvo los ojos presos en aquellos poderosos hombros, en el musculoso torso, en las compactas caderas inmovilizadas por los cobertores de la cama y en las elegantes y esbeltas piernas, que se adivinaban en medio de aquel desorden.

No sabía cómo empezar. Siete años de matrimonio y no sabía cómo seducir a un hombre. Empezó con los hombros, porque eran tan aterradores y, si los tocaba, tal vez podría armarse de valor. Lo intentó. Deslizó los dedos por encima de la cálida piel con demasiada rapidez, porque estaba muy nerviosa. A continuación, los paso por el fornido pecho.

No sabía si sus caricias eran demasiado ligeras o no. Evitó tocarle el hematoma y concentró su atención en el otro lado del torso, sobre un oscuro pezón. Sintió la inesperada reacción que se apoderó de él. Los latidos del corazón se le aceleraron.

—Neji, déjame que…

No se lo iba a permitir. Se apartó de ella y Sakura supo que estaba tan furioso con ella que, si hubiera sido Sasuke, la habría matado en el acto.

—¡No! —gritó, tras cubrirse el rostro con el brazo, con la velocidad que sólo podía dar la práctica.

—¿Que no haga qué?

Por encima del brazo, vio que era Neji, y no Sasuke. Por alguna razón que iba más allá de la experiencia, de repente supo que él no iba a hacerle daño, como había sido siempre desde el principio a pesar de que ella se había negado a creerlo. Esa certidumbre hizo que se rompiera en pedazos el último retazo de su resistencia.

—No hagas que me marche —musitó.

Casi no se podían entender sus palabras porque, cuando habló, se le habían formado las primeras lágrimas en los ojos. Lágrimas por saber que había estropeado lo que tenía la intención de hacer. Ya no quedaba esperanza alguna.

Sin embargo, la sinceridad de su voz, o tal vez la pena que sus lágrimas produjeron en Neji, pareció funcionar en lo que antes habían fallado sus torpes intentos de seducción. Él la abrazó con toda la pericia amatoria de la que ella carecía. Se sintió perdida, atrapada en la fuerza de aquellos brazos, envuelta por la calidez de su cuerpo. Su lloroso aliento expiró contra los labios de él.

Se derritió. No sintió consciencia de nada más. Sus brazos se enredaron sobre piel desnuda, la sintieron temblar. Notó que Neji profundizaba el beso y la respiración se le aceleró. Las lágrimas cayeron por debajo de sus párpados cerrados. Le pareció que el corazón se le iba a romper en mil pedazos sólo por aquel beso, porque, en el último momento, él no se había alejado de su lado. Lo abrazó con fuerza, pensando que la ternura y el deseo que sentía por él terminarían por asfixiarla.

No había nada que ella no hiciera para reconfortarlo. El deseo que sentía por tenerlo cerca derrotaba a la natural contención que vivía en el interior de su ser. Este hecho debió de resultar evidente para un hombre tan experimentado como él, por lo que profundizó el beso un poco más hasta provocar una pasión que despertó su eco en ella.

Sakura sintió a través de la cálida boca, de la lengua, de los labios y de todos los músculos del cuerpo de Neji lo mucho que la deseaba y gozó con ello, dado que era precisamente ese deseo lo que había querido despertar en él, un calor puro que destruiría toda la oscuridad, el dolor y la tristeza que habitaban en su ser. Al menos por aquella noche. Al menos hasta que tuviera que enfrentarse al mañana.

Sakura dejó de pensar en el futuro y en su separación. Lo abrazó con fuerza y notó que él buscaba sus caricias. La sangre se le aceleró y le tocó el cuerpo con adoración, viajando por sus masculinos contornos con gloriosa libertad. Las manos gozaron sobre la inmensidad de la espalda, sobre sus músculos y su sólida fuerza. No habría cambiado ni un centímetro de la misma. Deslizó las manos hasta llevarlas a los hermosos hombros.

Sintió que él se acercaba un poco más a ella y ese movimiento le provocó una inesperada y deliciosa sensación. Fue tan fuerte y embriagadora que reunió el valor suficiente como para besarlo. Hizo que la boca de Neji se abriera y se moviera contra la suya. Notó la calidez de su aliento y el roce suave y perfecto de sus labios, aunque no sólo era el contacto de los de él, sino también de los suyos propios. Sakura lo estaba besando, tal vez no tan bien ni tan hábilmente como él, pero lo estaba besando al fin y al cabo. El cuerpo le vibraba de sensaciones y eso era precisamente lo que deseaba. Ansiaba creer que él sentía el mismo abandono, el mismo placer que temblaba dentro de ella. Quería que él sintiera su amor.

No podía hablar. No podía decir lo que él no deseaba escuchar, pero si pudiera hacerle sentir… Sólo durante aquel momento, durante aquella noche. Ojalá pudiera hacerle sentir lo mucho que merecía ser amado.

Empezó a notar la tensión que atenazaba el cuerpo de Neji cuando él empezó a apartar los cobertores que se interponían entre ellos. De repente, no hubo nada más que la fina camisa que ella llevaba puesta entre sus cuerpos. Neji deslizó la mano por debajo de la finísima tela y se detuvo sobre la suave curva de la cadera para tocar la vulnerable suavidad del abdomen. Ella se echó a temblar y se tensó de placer.

La mano siguió subiendo para tocarle un seno y moldeárselo con la mano, apretándole la tierna carne y encontrando el erecto pezón, que le tocó del mismo modo que ella le había tocado a él. Sakura sintió las mismas convulsiones que Neji, pero él no era tan torpe como ella. Los hábiles dedos siguieron tocándola con una ligereza que la volvió loca. Las sensaciones le recorrían todo el cuerpo, hasta llegarle a lo más íntimo del vientre y penetrándole incluso más allá, hacia la entrepierna, haciendo que su feminidad vibrara de un modo que amenazaba con hacerla perecer.

El cuerpo se le tensó, pero Sakura no supo si era por miedo o placer. Jadeó contra la boca de Neji e, inmediatamente, él rompió el beso. La mano cayó del seno y comenzó a bajarle por el vientre hasta colocársele entre las piernas… Era miedo, un miedo pavoroso… Horrible e imparable. Creciente.

No debía permitir que el miedo se apoderara de ella.

Sintió que la mano de Neji se abría paso entre él suave y húmedo vello hasta encontrar la abertura de su cuerpo. Sakura decidió que no pensaría en tan humillante dolor. No había nada en las caricias de Neji que le hiciera daño. Seguían siendo suaves y consentidas.

Ojalá pudiera encontrar el valor para hacer lo que deseaba. Quería que no existieran barreras entre ellos. Quería estar muy cerca de él porque lo amaba.

Abrió los ojos. Deseaba observar su rostro, pero estaba oculto entre las sombras. La sólida extensión de su torso impedía que pasara la poca luz que aún daba el fuego de la chimenea. Sentía algo de miedo por la tensión de su cuerpo, por la madura firmeza de su masculinidad apretándose contra ella.

Aquél era el hombre que amaba. No haría el ridículo como la última vez. Los hombres eran hombres, hasta el mejor de ellos y… Cerró los ojos.

Notó la firmeza de los dedos de Neji contra la húmeda carne de su feminidad… Se lo permitiría. No exhalaría ni el más ligero sonido que pudieran apartarlo… de un momento; Los dedos se detuvieron. Todo quedó inmóvil. A continuación, sintió el frío aire de la estancia contra su caldeada piel.

—Neji…

No lo comprendía. No había protestado siquiera antes de que él se detuviera. Abrió los ojos.

Neji la estaba mirando. Aún tenía la mano apoyada sobre el muslo de Sakura. Su rostro reflejaba el calor que había habido en sus caricias. El cabello le caía sobre los hombros y el pecho. Sin embargo, sus ojos resultaban inescrutables.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que lo había soltado y que estaba tumbada de espaldas, con los puños apretados, y rígida como un cadáver. Además, se estaba mordiendo los labios. No se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. No había querido hacerlo. ¿Qué debía de pensar Neji de ella?

Era una cobarde. Todo volvería a ocurrir una vez más. Él se marcharía de su lado. Estaría tan enfadado que no la volvería a ver… De repente, comprendió lo mucho que lo había herido.

Se aferró a él y su voz, que había perdido la pasión para convertirse en el gemido desesperado de una niña, dijo:

—Adelante. Puedes hacérmelo.

—¿Que puedo hacértelo? —preguntó Neji.

Observó la frágil y petrificada figura de Sakura. Los ojos de ella lo observaban con desesperación.

—Sakura, yo no voy a hacerte nada que tú no desees. ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí? —quiso saber. Trató de controlar la respiración y los alocados latidos de su corazón, pero le resultó imposible. Le resultaba imposible dejar de mirar la palidez del rostro de Sakura, sus enormes ojos—. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando… cuando decidiste quedarte conmigo y…? —añadió. Los enormes ojos verdes lo observaban en silencio—. ¿Acaso sentiste pena de mí a pesar de lo que yo te dije? ¿Era eso? ¿Te pareció que yo era tan patético que tú debías…?

—¡No! No es eso. Yo deseaba…

Se detuvo bruscamente y giró la cabeza. A Neji le dolió más de lo que creía posible que ella no confiara en él.

—No lo comprendo.

Sakura no lo miró, por lo que Neji pensó que ya no volvería a hablar. Sin embargo, retomó la palabra a los pocos instantes, aunque con voz tan débil que él tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar las palabras.

—Es porque no se me da bien.

—¿Cómo dices? —gritó. Sakura se encogió, por lo que Neji respiró profundamente y trató de hablar con voz tan dulce como le fue posible—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—No se me da bien esto —susurró ella, sin volver la cabeza—. No como a ti. Yo no sé cómo hacerlo.

La voz temblaba, pero a Neji no le pareció que fuera por miedo. Era amargura. Era un sentimiento de impotencia… De repente, lo comprendió al ver cómo el suave reflejo de las llamas de la chimenea iluminaba la delgada cicatriz que ella tenía a un lado de la cara, bajándole del ojo. Su esposo. El valiente vikingo.

Tendría que habérselo imaginado. Debería haberse percatado de lo que era evidente. Si aquel hombre había podido hacerle aquella herida, ¿de qué maneras más la habría maltratado?

Observó el delicado rostro y apretó los puños. ¿Cómo podía un hombre, aunque fuera un bárbaro danés, haber hecho tales cosas…?

Sakura se apartó un poco más de él. Las delicadas manos recogieron los pliegues de la camisa.

—No soy hermosa —dijo—. Eso ya lo sé.

Los dedos se aferraban salvajemente a la delicada tela como si quisiera esconderse de él.

—Sakura, te aseguro que lo eres. Eres mucho más que hermosa. Eres…

—¡No! No digas cosas que no son ciertas. Tú no. No podría soportarlo.

—Sakura…

—No sirve de nada. Nada sirve de nada…

Neji observó su rostro una vez. Carecía por completo de expresión, pero… Reconoció inmediatamente lo que había reflejado en sus ojos. Le era tan familiar como su propia piel. Era la mirada que tenía siempre un prisionero, no el que está preso con cadenas y grilletes sino el que vive en la cárcel de sus propios pensamientos. Fuera lo que fuera lo que su difunto marido le había hecho, aún vivía en su recuerdo.

Había tratado de tener mucho cuidado con ella después de lo ocurrido la última vez. Había tratado de contener la pasión, el deseo salvaje que sentía por ella. Había creído que… Se había equivocado por completo al calcular la profundidad de lo que ella sentía.

—Lo siento —susurró Sakura—. Me marcharé.

—¡No! —exclamó Neji. La agarró del brazo y ella se detuvo, pero sólo porque tenía que hacerlo—. No te vayas. Necesito que te quedes.

Aquéllas no eran palabras que Neji supiera pronunciar, pero consiguió que ella se detuviera. Se produjo un profundo silencio. Neji le soltó el brazo con mucho cuidado. Sakura no se movió.

—No es cierto —dijo—. Es imposible que me necesites. Yo sólo…

Sakura lo miró a los ojos. Neji comprendió que la incredulidad que se reflejaba en ellos no era tanto por él, sino por ella misma. Sintió que el corazón se le llenaba de una ira arrolladora, no sólo contra el desconocido esposo de Sakura, que debía de haberla maltratado y abusado de ella, sino contra el mundo en el que vivían, en el que aquella clase de dolor y de infelicidad eran normales, un mundo que jamás cambiaría. Recordó el momento en que había deseado que al menos el destino de Sakura fuera diferente.

—Es irremediable —dijo ella.

—No —replicó él—. No lo es.

Sakura giró la cabeza y miró el dosel de la cama.

—Yo no puedo…

—¿Recuerdas la primera noche que estuvimos en aquel sucio granero? —le preguntó Neji, interrumpiéndola.

—Yo…

—Estuvimos juntos, así, en la oscuridad. Nadie dijo nada porque no había nada que decir, pero nos teníamos el uno al otro.

—Sí, pero…

—Nos teníamos el uno al otro —insistió él—. A pesar de lo mucho que nos separaba, ninguno de los dos estaba solo.

—No, pero…

—Y tú sabes muy bien, no trates de negarlo, que yo te necesitaba a ti tanto como tú me necesitabas a mí.

—Pero…

—Nos ayudamos el uno al otro —persistió él. Aquella vez, Sakura no lo negó.

—Supongo que sí, pero…

Sólo pronunció cuatro palabras y volvió a detenerse, pero su voz había cambiado. Neji lo notó, porque, aunque sólo fuera en parte, comprendía a lo que ella se estaba enfrentando. Aquel pequeño cambio del tono de voz le dio fuerzas para seguir. Se acercó un poco más a ella, pero no se atrevió a tocarla.

—Nos ayudamos el uno al otro simplemente estando juntos —dijo, con voz segura—, aunque nadie hizo nada ni se esperaba nada. Sin embargo, me parece recordar que tú me tomaste la mano, bastante osadamente, según creo recordar.

Extendió la mano hacia el lugar en el que le parecía que debía de estar la de ella. Se produjo un intenso silencio, durante el cual él mantuvo la mirada sobre el dosel de la cama. No ocurrió nada.

De repente, ella lo tocó. Neji notó el suave contacto y cómo los delicados dedos de Sakura le agarraban los suyos. Quería corresponderle, pero no se atrevía a moverse.

—Sí —dijo él —. Fue así. Tal vez fueron las dos manos. Te mostraste más atrevida que yo.

—¿Yo?

—Sí —respondió. Colocó los dedos furtivamente sobre los de ella para que no pudiera moverlos—. Querías aprovecharte de un pobre e indefenso hombre que no tenía más que una capa separándolo de la perdición.

—Yo no… Fuiste tú el que me secuestraste.

—Quien te rescató.

—Está bien. Quien me rescató.

—Te rescaté con peligro para mi propia vida —afirmó él.

Los pequeños dedos de Sakura se aferraron a los de él con la fuerza que una vez le había atenazado la carne y que, en aquellos momentos, le atenazaba el corazón.

—Oh —susurró ella—. Sí. Tres hombres armados que…

—No me refería a ellos. Estoy hablando de después. Aún tengo las cicatrices.

—Pero yo…

—No tienes piedad. Si hubiera suficiente luz, te lo demostraría —dijo Neji. Se inclinó sobre ella y adelantó la otra mano, completamente abierta para no asustarla. Sin embargo, no había miedo alguno en los ojos de Sakura.

—Idiota… Al menos, yo no traté de besar a alguien que estaba dormido.

Neji se quedó atónito.

—¿Estabas despierta? ¿Estabas despierta y me dejaste que te besara cuando éramos unos desconocidos y, además, enemigos? Eres una mujer descarada y sin principios —bromeó.

—Sí. Contigo no sentía pudor alguno. Por eso no hablé. Quería que me besaras.

—¿Así? —preguntó Neji. Había sentido un dolor en el pecho que no tenía nada que ver con sus magulladas costillas. Rozó los labios de Sakura. Estaban cálidos y suaves. No se resistieron ni él se lo consintió. Cuando a Sakura ya no le quedaba aliento, suavizó el contacto para que ella tuviera que inclinarse hacia él si quería prolongar el beso.

Así fue. La boca de Sakura persiguió la de él. Las manos de la danesa encontraron los hombros del guerrero y se le enredaron en el cabello y en el cuello para obligarlo a que se acercara a ella.

Lo había hecho por deseo propio. Lo deseaba. Saberlo provocaba en Neji una pasión que lo consumía y que terminaba con toda contención. No obstante, él se contuvo. Fue como una tortura. La besó suavemente, tan tiernamente como pudo y durante el tiempo que ella deseó, hasta que sintió que se le acercaba con una impaciencia que ya no podía detener.

Neji apartó la boca de la de ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello, apartándose al mismo tiempo del cuerpo de Sakura. Ella trató de retenerlo, pero él no se lo consintió. Si su cuerpo tocaba el de ella, si Sakura se movía del modo en que lo había hecho antes, estaría perdido.

—Neji…

Le había agarrado una mano. Él dejó que la tuviera. Utilizaría la boca. Le besó un seno muy ligeramente. Era tan delicado como el resto de ella. Sakura era tan frágil y menuda que tenía miedo de hacerle daño. Sin embargo, no era ninguna niña. Era una mujer hecha y derecha, de suaves y redondeadas curvas. Invitaba a la pasión, la inflamaba, aunque exigía cuidado. Era la combinación más erótica que Neji podía imaginar.

La tocó con la lengua, a través de la barrera de la camisa que no se había atrevido a apartar. Sintió cómo el pezón se le ponía erecto en la boca. Oyó que ella gemía de placer y que empezaba a moverse. Levantó la mirada para ver su hermoso rostro. Para su sorpresa, Sakura lo estaba observando. Tenía los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión y los labios inflamados de sus besos.

—Neji… Vuelve a besarme así…

Con la mano que no estaba entrelazada con la de él, le empujó suavemente la cabeza, animándolo a seguir besando aquella pequeña porción de carne con labios y lengua, evitando que parara hasta que la tela quedó completamente empapada y el cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse de placer.

Neji la estuvo tocando hasta que se echó a temblar y todos los músculos se le tensaron de anticipación. Entonces, siguió bajando. Apartó suavemente la delicada tela sin dejar de besar los esbeltos contornos del cuerpo de Sakura hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Saborear por primera vez la húmeda carne estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el control sin que ella lo tocara a él. Oyó que empezaba a gemir, pero notó que la sorpresa se apoderaba de ella.

—Neji…

Su voz también reflejaba asombro. Neji suavizó el contacto, tal y como había hecho con el primer beso, pero no se detuvo.

La cálida y gozosa carne, henchida por los jugos del deseo, se frotaba contra la boca de Neji. El sintió cómo temblaba, oyó cómo se le aceleraba la respiración, notó cómo se le tensaban los músculos del cuerpo más allá de lo que era posible.

Estaba seguro de que ya no lo iba a detener. Neji esperaba que disfrutara, que perdiera el miedo. Extendió la mano, que aún tenía aferrada a la de ella y trató de transmitirle seguridad. «Confía en mí», le dijo con el poder de la mente. «Confía en mí».

Sakura no se movió y, por un momento, Neji pensó que ella había caído presa del pánico, tal y como le había ocurrido la vez anterior. De repente, la mano que tenía aferrada a la suya se retorció y se aferró a la de él convulsivamente. Las uñas se le clavaron en la piel, pero a Neji no le importó. Estaba perdido en un gozo casi salvaje y el dolor formaba parte de él. Por fin había sentido cómo Sakura se abandonaba. Labios y lengua siguieron acariciando la caldeada carne hasta que ella gritó de placer.

_Chan chan Chan!_

_Que les pareció xD_

_Creo que el capítulo habla por si solo…. Yo realmente no se que opinar… Espero ustedes si tengan algo que contar =P_

_Recuerden, solo den click_


	15. Chapter 15

Ya estoy de vuelta!

Se que me he estado tardando un poco. Normalmente publico cada semana, pero tengo cositas que hacer y luego no tengo tiempo.

Aquí les traigo el capitulo 15. Ya faltan poquitos. El final puede ser trajico, pero yo tratare de darle un giro inesperado.

Bueno, mientras eso pasa, disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

**Momento de Locura**

**Capitulo Quince**

**

* * *

**

Sakura trató de recuperar el aliento. El grito que se le había escapado de la garganta no le había parecido humano, sino de un animal salvaje del bosque. No le podía pertenecer a ella, pero era su propio cuerpo el que se convulsionaba con oleadas de placer casi insoportables. El cuerpo se le había hecho líquido. Se sentía como si estuviera cayendo…

A ciegas, extendió la mano para tocar a Neji y sintió que él estaba a su lado. Notó que los brazos de él la rodeaban. A pesar de que no le quedaban fuerzas, lo abrazó con tanta pasión que oyó que a él se le cortaba la respiración.

Se había olvidado de los hematomas. Lo soltó inmediatamente, pero él no. Se mantuvo abrazado a ella como si nunca fuera a soltarla.

Sakura cerró el pensamiento a todo lo demás y se concentró en él. Neji estaba acariciándole el cabello suavemente.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él hablara.

—Bueno, ¿ha estado eso bien?

—Sí —admitió ella, a pesar de que le resultó difícil pronunciar aquella única palabra. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el suave cabello oscuro y el fuerte hombro de Nejin—. No sabía… —añadió, sintiendo que el rostro se le ruborizaba—, no sabía que ocurrieran tales cosas.

—Deberías haberlo sabido mucho antes.

La terrible tristeza que le había partido el corazón en dos volvía a reflejarse en la voz de Neji. Sakura se había olvidado de todo, perdida en su propio deseo. Le agarró la otra mano y se detuvo en seco. Tenía algo oscuro y pegajoso en el dorso. Un pequeño hilo de…

—Es sangre —dijo. Se fijó en las agudas marcas que le habían horadado la carne. Lanzó una maldición en danés—. He sido yo. No quería…

Neji suspiró y dijo:

—Nunca tuviste piedad de mí. Eres una bruja.

Sakura no pudo ver la sonrisa de Neji en aquella ocasión. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, unas lágrimas que él no deseaba.

—Tal vez sea una de esos seres romanos —sugirió—. ¿O acaso eran griegos? Me refiero a las arpías.

Neji era un hombre muy amable, algo a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada. No volvería a llorar delante de él, pero tampoco podía hablar. No podía decir lo que sentía.

—Nada de darme las gracias por mis esfuerzos —comentó él—. Seducido y abandonado…

Sakura comprendió por fin y respiró aliviada. Por fin pudo hablar.

—¿Nada de darte las gracias, dices? —le preguntó. Se incorporó y lo miró con lujuria, como una de esas arpías de las que él había hablado—. ¿Seducido?

Le acarició suavemente del hombro a las caderas. Allí, se detuvo. Gozó al ver la sorpresa que se le dibujaba en los ojos y la luz que le iluminó el rostro. Era una luz peligrosa, pero Sakura ya no tenía miedo. Neji la había ayudado a deshacerse de él.

Bajó un poco más la mano, disfrutando del contorno de su impecable figura, de su suave piel, y de su muy firme masculinidad… Tan increíblemente suave y tan caliente también…

—Sakura —susurró él—, no tengo tanta contención como tú te piensas.

—Bien —replicó ella, sin dejar de mirarlo. Los ojos de Neji se encendieron. Sakura sintió la tensión en cada centímetro de su cuerpo de guerrero.

—Te prometí que no haría nada que no desearas.

En aquel momento, le resultó casi imposible contener la mirada de él, pero se obligó a hacerlo. Si sentía miedo en algún rincón de su cuerpo, no dejaría que él lo notara. Nunca. Tenía que hacer algo que…

Se quitó la camisa. Era la última defensa, aunque patética, que tenía. La arrojó y permitió que él la observara. La pasión que se le reflejó en los ojos fue casi como una caricia.

—Sé lo que me prometiste —dijo ella—, pero yo también sé lo que deseo.

Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo. El contacto de los labios de Neji fue como una exquisita tortura, pero lo deseaba casi tanto como el de sus manos, como el de su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Nunca sentiría nada igual ni conocería a nadie como él.

Neji la acarició de tal modo que provocó que la piel le palpitara. Para su sorpresa, Sakura volvió a notar aquella tensión entre las piernas. Tan sólo porque él le había acariciado el cuerpo. Tal sólo por lo mucho que lo deseaba…

Jamás habría creído que volvería a sentir aquello, pero así fue. Era tan fuerte… Cuando notó la masculinidad de él contra la carne húmeda y deseosa de su feminidad, empezó a moverse contra él. Abrió las piernas para recibirlo. Empezó a moverse como si estuviera en un sueño, imitándolo a él, de modo que cuando Neji la penetró no sintió dolor alguno, sólo el contacto de otro cuerpo, de otra carne, deslizándole hacia el centro de su ser.

A pesar de todo, contuvo el aliento al sentir que Neji la penetraba. No pudo evitar que los músculos se le tensaran. Él la llenaba tan plenamente que debió de sentir la tensión. A Sakura le pareció notar que él dudaba, pero no pudo soportarlo. No podía consentir que él creyera que no lo deseaba.

Deslizó las manos por las fuertes caderas y se las colocó sobre los músculos del trasero para empujarlo con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Oyó los sonidos que él hacía y le parecieron los más excitantes del mundo. De repente, se sintió perdida en el movimiento del cuerpo de Neji. No hubo contención alguna. Cuando el clímax llegó, fue como si se liberaran todos los fuegos del infierno.

Sakura no quería dejarlo marchar, pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Cuando todo terminó, Neji permitió que ella lo abrazara. Fue la primera vez que ocurría algo así. Sintió que él le pertenecía por completo. No podía ver su rostro y él no hablaba, pero pudo acariciarle el cabello, los hombros y la delicada piel del cuello a placer. Podía tocarle todo lo quería, hacer todo lo que deseaba hacer. No había preguntas ni barreras.

Permanecieron tumbados juntos durante mucho tiempo en medio de la silenciosa oscuridad, pero Sakura se sentía tan feliz que tuvo que pronunciar su nombre.

El la miró con los ojos oscurecidos por las sombras, pero no con frialdad. Sakura sonrió. Las sombras se levantaron y Neji habló por fin.

—Pensé… pensé que había hecho que volvieras a sentir miedo.

—No —afirmó ella, con toda la pasión que acababa de vivir—. Nada de eso. Tú eres todo lo que deseaba. Todo lo que cualquier mujer podría desear.

Inmediatamente, vio en el rostro de Neji que no estaba preparado para escuchar tales afirmaciones en voz alta. Todavía no. Sakura sintió que el corazón se le encogía por ello. Se obligó a tragarse el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta y consiguió esbozar una irónica sonrisa.

—Creo que te vanaglorias demasiado del efecto que produces en mí.

—Yo… ¿Es esa tu opinión?

—Sí…

El resto de la frase se perdió en un grito cuando él la abrazó con fuerza y le besó el cuello apasionadamente. Sakura había esperado un beso duro y trató de alejarse de él, pero no fue así. El contacto fue ligero, embriagador. La dejó deseando mucho más, por lo que se retorció en la prisión de sus brazos. Ya no lo evitaba sino que buscaba su contacto y frotaba descaradamente el cuerpo contra el de él.

Sin embargo, él se apartó de tan evidentes intentos de seducción y, casi sin tocarla, consiguió excitarla de tal modo que la dejó ardiendo de desesperación.

Sakura le agarró con fuerza hombros y brazos, pero no podía moverlo.

—¿No has dicho que mis caricias no producían demasiado efecto en ti? —susurró él, contra la piel de Sakura. Aquel simple contacto fue suficiente para que ella se echara a temblar.

—No… puede que todavía no.

—En ese caso, tal vez sea mejor que haga algo al respecto. Si tú lo deseas…

Dejó que ella sintiera la renovada firmeza de su masculinidad contra su cuerpo. Sakurad bajó la cabeza y el temblor de su cuerpo y el calor que sentía se hicieron aún más fuertes. Se aferró a los anchos hombros de Neji y trató de atraerlo un poco más hacia ella.

Él no se movió. Sakura levantó la mirada, completamente desconcertada.

—Si es lo que deseas, debes decírmelo.

El corazón de Sakura pareció dejar de latir. Estaba jugando con ella, privándola de sentir el placer. Esa partida la tenía que ganar a come diera lugar.

—No sería mentira si te dijera que eres tú lo que deseo —admitió—. Te deseo más que a nada en el mundo.

No hubo tiempo de ver si él la creía o no ni para averiguar la razón por la que había hecho aquella afirmación. Sakura ya no podía verle los ojos. Tan sólo sentía sus caricias, tan sólo podía acariciarlo a él…

Enredó el cuerpo alrededor del de Neji y se abrió para él cuando la penetró, aceptando su potente masculinidad e igualando sus movimientos a los de su amante hasta que quedó perdida en el éxtasis.

Después, se quedó dormida, saciada y exhausta, sintiéndolo a su lado. Aquella noche, no hubo sueños de ninguna clase, todo era paz y tranquilidad.

-o-

Sakura se despertó incapaz de moverse, con el cuerpo pesado y torpe, dolorido de placer. Era muy temprano, pero en el exterior ya brillaba la fría luz de la mañana.

Su breve noche con Neji había terminado. La única noche en la que se había sentido la mujer que podía ser deseada. Neji había conseguido que terminara creyéndoselo, pero probablemente no sabía lo mucho que significaba para ella.

Con la tenue luz del alba vino el pensamiento de que sólo la había necesitado por la profundidad de la pena que habitaba en su corazón. No podía engañarse de otro modo. Sin embargo, al menos había pasado aquella noche con él, no sólo en cuerpo sino también en alma. Neji había buscado consuelo en ella y Sakura había hecho todo lo que había podido para ayudarlo.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y extendió la mano hacia el lugar en el que él estaría. Fue en aquel momento cuando comprendió lo que la había despertado. Lo mismo que siempre le hacía abandonar el sueño: el suave sonido de los movimientos de Neji más allá de la cortina, en algún lugar de la habitación, mientras se preparaba para marcharse.

Aquello mismo había sido lo que había hecho todas las mañanas desde que compartían aquella estancia. Como extraños. Como enemigos. Como personas que no significaban nada el uno para el otro.

¿Qué otra cosa había esperado?

Se dio la vuelta en la cama. Hacía mucho frío. Tal vez el fuego se había apagado. Podía ponerse a avivarlo, dado que así tendría algo que hacer. Si por lo menos tuviera su capa para poder taparse. Agarró un cobertor para cubrir su desnudez. Se echó a temblar. No llevaba puesta su camisa porque… Aquello quedaba ya en el pasado, un pasado que había terminado para siempre. Puso una mano en las cortinas. Parecía increíble que un gesto tan sencillo requiriera tanto valor.

—¿Neji?

Había encendido las velas. Se dio la vuelta y la miró.

—Sakura…

—¡No!

Su primera palabra después de la noche anterior había sido un grito. Vio cómo la suave sonrisa se evaporaba de los ojos de Neji. Acababa de abrocharse el cinturón que le aseguraba la espada contra la cadera.

Se dirigió hacia ella y se arrodilló al lado de la cama acompañado del aterrador sonido que producían los millares de pequeños eslabones de metal de la cota de malla. Extendió una mano. La cota de malla entonó una vez más su lúgubre canción.

—No —susurró ella.

Neji retiró la mano. Sus ojos la observaban atentamente. Ya no eran ojos fríos, sino que se podía ver hasta el mismo fondo de sus profundidades.

—Sakura, ya lo sabías. Te hablé de ese grupo de invasores y de que tenía que ocuparme de ellos y por qué. Que tenía que ser hoy mismo. Ya sabes cómo están las cosas. Traté de explicártelo.

—Sí, pero… No me di cuenta de que… No así. No cuando…

Se le ahogaron las palabras en la garganta. Los ojos de Neji se limitaban a observarla. Sakura podía ver perfectamente el agotamiento que se reflejaba en ellos, la palidez de un rostro que debía de estar lleno de color. Mentalmente recordó la fealdad de la herida que tenía sobre el costado y el pecho. Una mitad del terror que sintió fue completamente real.

La otra no lo era. Estaba compuesta de sombras que sólo ella era capaz de ver. Se arremolinaban en torno a Neji, apagando la brillantez de su cota de malla y el brillo de las velas que ardían a sus espaldas. Las sombras negras de la muerte.

—No. Tú no. No quiero que seas tú —dijo.

—Soy yo. Esto es lo que soy. No puedo cambiarlo.

—¡No! Neji, no quería decir…

Sin embargo, no pudo encontrar las palabras que definieran lo que sentía. Todo lo que decía parecía estar destinado a comunicar el significado equivocado.

—No lo podemos cambiar todo, ¿no te parece? Hay demasiadas cosas que nos separan.

Neji se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Sakura se abalanzó sobre él y le agarró con fuerza el brazo. La mano se le deslizó por la cota de malla y se le clavaba con tanta fuerza en la carne que le dolía, pero no lo soltó. Neji se detuvo.

—Sakura…

Le agarró la mano y se la apartó del brazo.

—¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo? Tú…

—La razón por la que no quiero que te vayas es porque no quiero perderte.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Que quiero que regreses —dijo—. Tengo miedo…

Neji volvió a tomarle de la mano.

—Sakura, no hay nada de lo que debas tener miedo. Regresaré. Ya conoces la fuerza de mi suerte —afirmó, en tono de broma.

La mano que le agarraba la suya era tan viva, tan fuerte. A pesar de todo, las sombras de la muerte seguían flotando en el aire, como si estuvieran escuchando. Tal vez sólo existían en el pensamiento de Sakura. Tal vez no estaban esperándolo a él.

—Y aunque yo no regrese, todo irá bien para ti. Hiashi sabe lo que te he prometido y se ocupará de ti. En cuanto a lo del rescate…

—El… Neji, no hay…

—¿No hay rescate? ¿Me has engañado? —comentó él, entre risas.

—¿Sabías que no podría pagarte ningún rescate?

—Yo… Bueno, empecé a sospecharlo muy pronto.

—¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

—No me importa. Aunque lo hubiera no lo aceptaría —afirmó, ya hablando muy en serio—. Hiashi sabe lo que pienso al respecto. El se ocupará de que tengas los medios necesarios para hacer lo que quieras.

—¿Los medios necesarios para…? Yo no quiero tu dinero. Yo nunca…

—Lo querrás. Además, tú no tienes nada. Nunca has tenido nada aparte de ese amuleto de plata con el que trataste de impresionarme el primer día. Ahora ya ni siquiera lo llevas puesto. Aún lo tienes, ¿verdad?

—Yo…

Sakura no pudo contestar porque Neji siguió hablando sin esperar que ella respondiera.

—Debes decir que sí. Debo saber que será así. Me… me aliviaría mucho saberlo. Por favor, no me niegues en esto.

Neji había hablado tan deprisa que Sakura casi no tuvo tiempo de comprender las palabras hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Él se puso de pie y le soltó la mano. Debía de haber tomado el silencio de la joven como una aceptación porque el alivio se le reflejó en los ojos. Sin embargo, los malos presagios que Sakura sentía se multiplicaron.

—Ahora debo marcharme —dijo él—. Me están esperando y ya ha amanecido.

No dijo nada más, aunque Sakura comprendió que él también tenía malos presagios por el modo en que la miraba, como si sintiera que el siguiente paso que diera los separaría para siempre. Sakura no pudo soportarlo.

—Neji…

—No importa. No hay nada que podamos decir, ¿verdad?

«No. Nada. Todo».

Sakura se levantó de la cama sin preocuparse de cubrirse, sin importarle nada más que él. Se abrazó a él, sintiendo el duro metal contra la piel desnuda. Todo era frío, incómodo, a excepción de su rostro y de la suave bruma de su cabello.

—Ten cuidado.

—Sakura…

Ella encontró su boca.

—Regresa —susurró—. Regresa —añadió, antes de besarlo en los labios.

-o-

Le resultaba imposible quedarse en el interior de la estancia. Lo intentó, pero no se podía caminar por una sala tan pequeña durante tanto tiempo. Su desesperación la hizo salir.

La mañana era hermosa y fría si no se estaba sufriendo la agonía de la espera, del regreso de un amante que ni siquiera le pertenecía y que nunca lo haría.

Ni siquiera le había dicho que lo amaba. Deseó haberlo hecho a pesar de que no sabía cuál habría sido su reacción. Aunque él no la amara, al menos habría sabido lo mucho que se merecía ser amado.

No sabía adonde se había ido. Miró a su alrededor. Se detuvo entre las sombras de una puerta. Se sentía completamente perdida.

—¡Señora, sois vos! —exclamó una voz, sacándola del dolor de sus pensamientos—. Señora…

—Siéntate, mentecato. Te vas a romper algo —dijo otra voz, mientras Sakura entraba en la sala—. Probablemente el cerebro si lo tuvieras – volvió a sonar la voz.

—¡Señora!

Aunque estaba apoyado contra un extraordinario número de almohadas, Kiba estaba sentado en la cama. Hiashi no le quitaba la vista de encima, como si fuera una gigantesca gallina cuidando de un pollito que había nacido demasiado pronto.

—Me alegro de que seáis vos —comentó Kiba—. Quería deciros que Neji vino a verme y… Todo fue bien. Pensé que tal vez… tal vez habríais hablado con él.

Sakura sonrió. De repente, la negrura de su estado de ánimo pareció encontrar un rayo de luz.

—En realidad no fue necesario. Significáis mucho para él.

—Lo sé —respondió él—. Fue exactamente como vos dijisteis. No estaba enfadado, sólo triste. Ojalá no lo estuviera. Quiero decir que por Tenten…

—Te has roto el cerebro, ¿verdad, muchacho? —lo interrumpió Hiashi—. No creo que Sakura desee escuchar…

—No importa —dijo ella—. Lo sé.

—Bueno, yo tengo derecho a tener mi opinión —observó kiba, con febril hostilidad—. Creo que Tenten hizo que Neji estuviera triste mucho antes de que muriera. Sé que él estaba muy enamorado de ella y que Tenten tenía el aspecto de un ángel, pero nunca hizo nada para que él fuera feliz. Sé que tal vez piensas, Hiashi, que hablo así porque un mozalbete como yo nunca pudo llamar su atención. Nunca le deseé el terrible destino que se cernió sobre ella, pero sigo pensando que es cierto.

—Calla —le recomendó Sakura, antes de que Hiashi empezara a gritarle.

Sin embargo, Hiashi no gritó al muchacho. Para sorpresa de Sakura, la miró a ella y le dijo:

—Era la mujer equivocada para él. Era demasiado… ligera de cascos y nada le preocupaba. Neji era diferente. Es decir, sé que solía ser un hombre muy alegre, capaz de reír y de conseguir que la gente le comiera de la mano, pero algunas cosas tenían mucha importancia para él. No creo que Tenten lo comprendiera nunca, al menos no del modo que espero que lo comprendas tú.

Sakura pensó que no lo había entendido bien.

—Los esperamos de vuelta antes de la puesta de sol —añadió Hiashi. A continuación, centró su atención en Kiba—. Ahora, es hora de que descanses, jovencito.

—Acabo de despertarme —protestó Kiba, aunque sin mucha esperanza.

—Pues vas a volverte a dormir, aunque tenga que hacerte saltar por los aires el poco seso que te queda para conseguirlo.

—Como veis —comentó Kiba con una sonrisa, mientras Hiashi lo ayudaba a tumbarse—, Hiashi está de muy mal humor hoy. Yo puedo deciros por qué. Neji no le permitió que lo acompañara a buscar a ese vikingo con piel de lobo.

Un vuelvo enorme hizo que los pensamientos de Sakura se desajustaran. Habia estado riendo por la graciosa situación en la que se encontraba Kiba, pero sus palabras la habían hecho temer.

—¿Cómo habéis dicho? —preguntó Sakura, atónita. De repente, la estancia se quedó helada a pesar del fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

—Es ése asesino que se cubre con una piel de lobo, al que enviaron para hacer que la ciudad se levantara en armas contra nosotros. Ya sabéis…

—Creo que lo sabe perfectamente. – dijo el hombre que lo cuidaba.

Sakura miró a Hiashi y vio que él la estaba observando. No sabía qué expresión tenía en el rostro, pero parecía haber sido suficiente para que las sospechas se despertaran en el astuto Hiashi.

—¿Estás cómodo, muchacho? —le preguntó a Kiba, con el habitual afecto en la voz. Sin embargo, sus ojos transmitían otras emociones muy distintas—. Creo que la dama y yo te dejaremos a solas.

Inmediatamente, Sakura sintió el fresco aire de otoño en el rostro, aunque no le resultó más frío que las sombras de la estancia de Kiba.

—No es él —dijo, al notar las pesadas manos de Hiashi sobre los hombros—. No puede ser él. Está muerto. ¿Es que no me comprendes? Está muerto.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo sabes que ese guerrero vikingo en particular está muerto?

—Me lo dijeron. Me dijeron que Sasuke estaba muerto. ¿Acaso crees que yo no sabría que mi propio esposo está muerto? Me dieron el amuleto que siempre llevaba puesto…

—Tu esposo. Y tú… con Neji. Eres una zorra. Una zorra mentirosa. Lo has traicionado…

El amuleto. El amuleto que ya no tenía.

—Suigetsu… —susurró.

Las enormes manos se le clavaron con más fuerza, dejándole un profundo dolor en los hombros.

—Ese es el hombre con el que te reuniste en el manantial, ¿verdad? Me acabas de dar su nombre y yo que creía que todo había ocurrido por casualidad. Eso fue lo que le dije a Neji cuando me preguntó. Sentí… Sentí pena por ti. Yo creía que estabas asustada y que estabas tratando de escapar.

—Y así era. Eso fue precisamente lo que ocurrió. Yo no tenía ni idea. Fui al manantial para tomar el agua santa para Neji. Yo no sabía…

—Claro que no. Igual que no sabes que Neji va a morir a manos de tu marido y que los dos vais a salir gananciosos de todo esto. Es una pena que no hayas podido seguir disimulando…

—¿Gananciosos, dices?

—La parte de Neji en esta campaña. Debo entregártela a ti si muere. Como si no lo supieras.

—No lo sabía. Él nunca… —se interrumpió enseguida. Recordó las palabras que Neji le había dicho antes de marcharse.

—¿Ves cómo lo sabías?

—Venganza —dijo ella—. Venganza.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Eso fue lo que dije cuando se escapó. Suigetsu, el hombre de Sasuke. Venganza. Tenemos que hacer algo. Por Neji. Tenemos que…

—¡Por Neji! No me hagas reír…

Sakura miró fijamente el rostro de Hiashi.

Tenía que hacerle comprender. No había otro modo. No había tiempo.

—Él lo sabe —afirmó—. Sasuke el Lobo sabe dónde estoy y lo que soy. La amante de otro hombre. Matará a Neji y entonces vendrá aquí y me matará a mí. Tenemos que ir ahora mismo a buscar a Neji.

No sabía si Hiashi la soltaría o terminaría matándola. No hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Empezó a tirar de ella hacia el lugar en el que se guardaban los caballos sin dejar de gritar.

Los hombres empezaron a moverse como respuesta a aquellos gritos. Parecían saber exactamente lo que tenían que hacer, pero, a pesar de todo, tardaron una eternidad.

—Yo también voy —le gritó ella a Hiashi—. Voy con vosotros.

—¿Tú? Por supuesto que vas a venir con nosotros. Espero que sepas montar —añadió. La tiró sobre el lomo de un caballo que era demasiado grande para ella.

Sakura agarró las riendas y trató de controlar al animal.

—¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Por supuesto que puedo —respondió ella, a pesar de que no era buena amazona.

—No me gustaría ver un caballo tan bueno como ése galopando en dirección contraria.

Sakura se tragó la respuesta porque no tenía tiempo para discutir ni interés alguno por hacerlo. Lo único que la preocupaba era Neji y el tiempo que tardarían en reunirse con él, además de la fuerza y la ira inhumanas de la bestia salvaje que era su esposo.

—Lo único que deseo —dijo—, es que lleguemos a tiempo.

Continuara

* * *

_Esto sí que se va a poner bueno. Como ya lo dije, estamos llegando a los últimos capítulos. Yo se que los van a disfrutar._

_Neji se va a enfrascar en una batalla de la que la suerte es la única que sabe quién será el vencedor. Sakura tendrá que esperar, quieta y paciente, por el resultado final…. Pero…. Solo lo sabremos hasta el próximo capitulo._

_Solo espero recibir una que otro comentario suyo, eso me hace feliz. =D_


	16. Chapter 16

**Estamos llegando al final de esta historia….**

**Son diecisiete capitulo, y como podrán ver ya estamos en el penúltimo de ellos.**

**Disfruten de él, estamos por descubrir muchas cosas más.**

* * *

**Momento de Locura**

**Capítulo Dieciséis**

* * *

No llegaron a tiempo. El viaje fue una pesadilla. Sakura jamás lo habría conseguido si no hubiera sido por los hombres de Neji. Ellos la rodearon y guiaron su caballo, sujetándolo entre las demás monturas sin que ellos tuvieran que aminorar la marcha. Cuando el terreno se hizo demasiado escarpado, Sakura montó con los que llevaban las mejores monturas, quienes fueron pasándosela de unos a otros como si fuera un saco de víveres. No hablaba nadie, aunque no era por enemistad hacia ella. No sabían lo que conocía Hiashi. Simplemente no había tiempo para intercambiar palabras.

Sakura rompió el silencio sólo una vez. Le gritó a la espalda del jinete que la transportaba en aquel momento.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Los vikingos, señora —respondió el hombre—. Ayer.

Aquello fue todo. Sólo unas palabras gritadas contra el viento y las ennegrecidas ruinas de un pueblo que muy pronto quedaron a sus espaldas. A Sakura no se le pasó por alto la tierra fresca de las tumbas.

Se acercaron al bosque. Había un arroyo más adelante. ¿Sería demasiado profundo como para poder cruzarlo? Se detuvieron inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué nos detenemos…?

—Señora, ya hemos llegado.

Sintió que el corazón se le helaba por completo, tanto que casi no podía ni respirar. Creyó que iba a desmayarse.

—¡Hiashi!

Lo vio justo delante de ella. Creyó que él la había oído, pero no se detuvo. Había desmontado e iba caminando cada vez más rápido.

—¡Hiashi! – volvió a gritar.

De algún modo, Sakura consiguió deslizarse por el lomo del caballo sin esperar a que la ayudara el jinete que la llevaba sobre su caballo. Había algunas figuras en la orilla del río. Ingleses. De Mercia. Se notaba incluso a aquella distancia. Avanzaban con un orden que sólo podía corresponder a los hombres de Neji.

En la distancia, había más hombres. Cuerpos sobre el suelo. Sakura trató de echar a correr, pero el hombre se lo impidió.

—Señora, esperad. Lord Hyuga…

—¡Neji! —gritó ella—. ¿Dónde…?

—Sobre la orilla del río, pero esperad, señora.

Sakura vio dos hombres al lado del río. Uno estaba arrodillado y el otro tumbado sobre el suelo. El que estaba arrodillado levantó la mirada. Tenía el cabello del color de la noche, el rostro palido…

Hiashi echó a correr.

—No, señora. Todavía no. Dejad que vaya Hiashi. Es su sobrino…

Sakura observó al hombre que estaba tumbado en el suelo. Debía de estar muerto, porque le habían cubierto el rostro. Le parecía que era un hombre joven. Por debajo de la tela que lo tapaba se le escapaba un poco de cabello, que era oscuro y le resultaba vagamente familiar.

Vio que Neji se levantaba lentamente, como si estuviera herido, como si fuera un anciano. Sakura no pudo soportarlo. Empezó a caminar, arrastrando al jinete con ella. Al ver la expresión del rostro de Neji, se detuvo en seco. Comprendió lo que él sentía inmediatamente. No había máscara de gélida frialdad.

Era como si el rostro que tan bien conocía hubiera desaparecido y no quedara nada debajo porque ya no había defensa alguna.

Hiashi se detuvo también. Neji le habló, pero Sakura no pudo descifrar lo que le decía, pero vio lo que pensaba que jamás vería. Neji extendió la mano para tocar el hombro de Hiashi con mucho cuidado, casi como si esperara que él lo rechazara. Al ver que no ocurría así, abrazó a Hiashi con fuerza y éste le devolvió el gesto. Sakura escuchó el profundo murmullo de la voz de Hiashi y, entonces, vio cómo se arrodillaba. Neji empezó a dirigirse hacia Sakura.

De repente, su acompañante se desvaneció. Se quedó sola. Sólo Neji estaba cerca de ella. Quiso correr para reunirse con él, gritar y mostrarle su desolación y lo aliviada que se sentía a la vez. Ansiaba echarse en sus brazos, hablar con él y no dejar de abrazarlo nunca. Quería comprobar por sí misma que estaba vivo y a salvo. Sin embargo, él se detuvo antes de llegar a su lado.

—Neji…

El no dio el paso necesario para que los dos estuvieran juntos. Era como un desconocido, a pesar de que tenía el mismo aspecto que la primera vez que lo vio, con la brillante cota de malla manchada de tierra y de sangre. El rostro era tan inescrutable como siempre, pero los ojos… La expresión de los ojos había cambiado para siempre. Su frialdad anterior la había aterrorizado, sensación idéntica a la que consiguieron sus ardientes profundidades. La diferencia era que Sakura ya no tenía miedo por sí misma, sino por él y por lo que sentía.

—Neji.

—Márchate.

Aquella palabra le dolió como un golpe. Uno de los hombres dio un paso al frente y la agarró con fuerza.

—Señor.

—Encuéntrale un lugar en el que sentarse y otra capa. Asegúrate de que no tiene frío ni sed.

La miró al rostro una vez, sólo una vez. Sakura sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

—Llévatela. Ahora mismo —añadió.

Sakura no pudo decir ni una sola palabra.

—Sí, señor.

Las piernas le fallaban, pero debía de haberse movido porque se encontró en un lugar completamente diferente. Había hombres a su alrededor, que realizaban sus tareas con increíble eficacia. Todo lo que su señor podría requerir en la amabilidad que mostraba hacia su amante.

No sabían nada.

Sakura estaba sentada sobre un lecho de hojas, con la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. Estaba envuelta con tres capas y tenía una botella de aguamiel entre las manos. Le habían dicho que bebiera directamente de ella y Sakura no quiso protestar. Le hablaban muy lentamente en inglés, para que ella pudiera comprender. Se alegraron cuando ella respondió sin dificultad alguna.

Estuvo esperando mucho tiempo… Sólo se percató de la llegada de Neji cuando sus hombres se desvanecieron inmediatamente, tal y como habían hecho antes. Él se dejó caer a su lado, envuelto en su capa y ya sin la cota de malla.

—Tu marido está muerto —dijo.

Sakura no veía nada más que sombras y su cabello, pero no le importó. Ya había logrado ver la expresión de su rostro.

—Sí —respondió, sin saber qué decir.

—Pero eso ya lo sabes porque, de otro modo, yo no estaría vivo. ¿No sientes curiosidad? —añadió, al ver que ella guardaba silencio—. ¿No deseas saber cómo ocurrió ni por qué soy yo el que está sentado aquí a tu lado en vez de tu marido, Sasuke el Lobo?

—Cuént… Cuéntamelo —susurró ella, tartamudeando.

—¿Deseas que te lo diga?

—Sí. Te lo suplico.

—Empezó bien. Para él. Nosotros no contábamos con la ventaja del factor sorpresa, tal y como esperábamos. Los primeros minutos fueron bastante desesperados para nosotros. Nadie podía acercarse a tu esposo, pero yo les había dicho a los míos que me lo dejaran a mí, lo que fue muy sagaz por mi parte, ¿no te parece?

—Neji…

—Mis hombres obedecieron y me lo dejaron a mí. Todos excepto Shino.

Shino. El nombre despertó en ella un vago recuerdo que, acompañado por el recuerdo del oscuro cabello del cadáver, terminó por resolver el misterio. Recordó la figura de un hombre joven, de pie junto a la puerta de los aposentos de Kiba, mirándola y tratando luego de disculparse con ella.

—¿Shino? ¿No será…?

—Sí. Es, o mejor dicho, era el sobrino de Hiashi. Ahora es el cadáver que viste cuando llegaste, pero no lo mires desde muy cerca a menos que tengas el estómago muy fuerte. ¿Por qué no te bebes el resto de ese aguamiel? Siempre tenemos nuestras mejores conversaciones cuando estás borracha.

Sakura se llevó la botella a los labios.

Temblaba tan violentamente que se golpeó en los dientes. Giró el rostro para que él no viera lo torpe que era.

—Él lo sabía. Sabía lo de mi herida. Hiashi se lo había dicho, por lo que supongo que Shino decidió que sería mejor si él se enfrentaba al Lobo. ¡Qué gesto más desaprovechado! Tu marido me buscaba a mí. Después de todo, tenía derecho a vengarse de mí, sólo que entonces yo no lo sabía. Ni tampoco Shino cuando saltó a defenderme.

—Lo… lo siento…

—Al menos Shino ha muerto con honor. Es más de lo que nos queda a nosotros, ¿verdad? No hay nada más loable que morir en defensa de tu señor, aunque sea alguien como yo.

—Tú no lo sabías.

—No, pero eso no me absuelve. Lo único que hice después fue mi deber como señor de Shino. Luché con tu esposo, tal y como él deseaba.

Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados con tanta fuerza que casi resultaba doloroso. Sin embargo, ni siquiera así consiguió apartar de sí el horror, la brutalidad de la que Sasuke era capaz cuando estaba poseído por el lobo, una ira que se alimentaba de la destrucción y que se fortalecía con ella.

—Lo maté. Eso te ha sorprendido mucho, ¿no es así?

Sakura lo estaba y no lo estaba. Recordó la determinación de Neji en el primer momento en el que lo vio, cuando se enfrentó a tres hombres.

—Sí, lo derroté. Ni siquiera la furia del lobo pudo resistir ante Liyt Ráese y las runas protectoras que están grabadas en la hoja. Además, yo estaba decidido a matarlo. Sabía muy bien que tenía que ser rápido o estaría perdido por la debilidad que me ocasiona mi herida. Fui directamente a matarlo desde el principio. Sin embargo, he de decirte que fue él quien dio el último golpe. Me explicó exactamente quién era y cómo su leal esposa había enviado a Suigetsu para suplicar venganza.

—¡No! Eso no es cierto, Neji…

—¿Por qué me iba a mentir tu esposo cuando se estaba muriendo?

—No lo sé —susurró. Sintió la sombra negra de los draugar acechándole el corazón, unidos al cuerpo de Sasuke, que seguía sin enterrar en alguna parte, expuesto al cielo—. Tal vez si no pudo vengarse de ti con hechos quiso hacerlo con palabras, pero nada de eso es cierto. Te lo juro.

Se volvió para mirar la inmóvil figura de Neji. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, apoyada contra el suave tronco del árbol. Una mano le ocultaba en parte el rostro y sus ojos quedaban sumidos en las sombras.

—Debes creerme —dijo, con desesperación.

Sabía que Neji jamás creería en sus palabras. No tenía nada con lo que poder convencerlo. Lo observó atentamente bajo los halos de luz que se filtraban entre las hojas del árbol y que se reflejaban en su cabello, dejándole el rostro envuelto en sombras. La fuerte mano que le cubría el rostro estaba completamente inmóvil, tapándole parte del rostro y del cuello, y tenía la tensión de un puño cerrado.

—Neji, creía que estaba muerto desde antes de conocerte —insistió ella—. Los habitantes de la ciudad me lo dijeron. Se pelearon entre ellos para decirme que él que les había obligado a ir a la batalla contra vosotros estaba muerto. La noticia se extendió por todas partes con la misma rapidez que el fuego entre las casas. Yo lo creí igual que lo creyeron ellos. No tenía razón alguna para no hacerlo y todos los motivos para desear que fuera cierto. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que todo el mundo odiaba a Sasuke. Te lo dije inmediatamente, tan pronto como hablé contigo. No tenía motivo alguno para mentirte.

—A menos que pensaras que era mucho más probable que Sasuke me diera muerte en vez de un rescate. ¿Es ésa la razón de que inventaras lo del rescate? ¿Para engañarme? ¿Y tus parientes de Shealdford? ¿Son también una mentira?

—Sí, sí —admitió ella, retorciendo las manos alrededor de la botella de aguamiel—, pero… pero sólo lo dije porque tenía miedo y…

Supo que se había equivocado al pronunciar aquellas palabras en el momento en que vio cómo él sacudía levemente la cabeza. Aquello bastó para que Sakura supiera que le había hecho daño, que había empeorado la situación.

—No sabía qué hacer. Todo me parecía muy confuso y había bebido demasiado aguamiel. La lengua se me soltó demasiado.

—Como ahora.

—¡No!

Arrojó la botella de aguamiel con toda la fuerza de la que disponía. Ésta se rompió contra el tronco de un árbol y el aguamiel se derramó por el suelo.

—¿Por qué no me crees?

—Me parece que te creo. En algunas cosas. No creo que estuvieras segura de lo de tu esposo hasta que te encontraste con Suigetsu en el manantial, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo conseguiste concertar esa cita?

—Yo no concerté nada. Fue…

—¿Casualidad?

—No —respondió ella. Tenía la boca muy seca—. Creo que él vino a buscarme.

—Ah.

La ironía de aquella pequeña sílaba era muy sutil, pero dolía más que los gritos de ira.

—No es lo que tú crees. Ni lo elegí ni sabía que iba a ser así —susurró—. Creo que fue… Creo que se había enterado… Debió de ser que Sasuke se enteró de que…

—De que te estabas acostando con un sajón. Menuda situación. ¿Por eso decidiste intentar matarme?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Es una pena que me despertara en el momento más inoportuno. Habría ahorrado muchos problemas. Supongo que te resultaría bastante desconcertante que te descubriera con mi espada entre las manos. ¿Por eso tuviste que hacer algo tan desesperado como acostarte conmigo? ¿O acaso decidiste hacerlo por si hoy resultaba muerta la persona equivocada, tal y como ha ocurrido?

En aquel momento, Sakura podría haberse levantado y haber echado a correr hacia el bosque para huir todo lo lejos que le fuera posible. No le habría importado no volver a ver la luz del día. Ya no había nada que pudiera decir. La negra sombra de Sasuke lo había envenenado todo. Había llevado a cabo su venganza.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Ya veo que jamás podrás perdonarme.

No esperaba que Neji hablara, dado que no tenía necesidad de hacerlo y no quedaba nada que decir. No sabía si él permitiría que se marchara viva. Tal vez no lo haría, por respeto a Shino, pero no le importaba que la matara.

De repente, él volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Te habría perdonado cualquier cosa menos eso último. Hasta lo de la espada y la reunión con Suigetsu.

El corazón de Sakura le saltó en el pecho de un modo que no le permitió respirar. Estuvo a punto de desplomarse sobre el suelo, pero Neji la atrapó antes. Sin pensar. Sakura decidió aprovechar aquella última oportunidad. Asió la mano que la sostenía por el brazo y la cubrió con las suyas.

—Neji, lo que había entre nosotros era cierto, no falso. No fui a reunirme con Suigetsu y él ni siquiera me dijo que Sasuke seguía con vida. No tuvo tiempo. No comprendí lo poco que me dijo y no me di cuenta de lo que significaba hasta hoy, cuando ya era demasiado tarde, cuando a Kiba se le escapó que el hombre al que perseguías era un guerrero vikingo que se cubría con la piel de un lobo.

La mano de Neji se movió debajo de las suyas. Se dio la vuelta. Sakura vio lo que tenía agarrado entre los dedos. La lanza de Odín. Un grito sordo le desgarró la garganta.

—¿Quieres que te lo devuelva?

—¡No! No quiero volver a verlo jamás.

—Pensé que te gustaba llevarlo puesto.

—No. No. Lo odiaba. No lo quise nunca. Me lo devolvieron para demostrarme que Sasuke estaba muerto.

—Pero tú se lo diste a Suigetsu en el manantial.

—No se lo di. Suigetsu lo vio y en el forcejeo que tuvimos cuando yo traté de zafarme de él me lo quitó. Me arrancó la correa de cuero. Fue eso lo que me hizo una señal en la cara. Ya lo viste.

Neji intentó apartar la mano de las de Sakura y el talismán cayó al suelo. Ella no trató de evitarlo. Ya no tenía poder alguno. Lo único que le importaba era Neji y poder seguir agarrándose a su mano.

—Yo no fui al manantial a reunirme con Suigetsu —reiteró—. Fui por ti. Quería un milagro —añadió.

La mano dejó de agitarse.

—¿Que querías qué?

—Quería un milagro —repitió—. Para ti.

—Explícate.

—Fue… fue por lo de tu herida.

—¿Por lo de mi herido…?

—Sí —afirmó ella—. Sabía que no estaba sanando como debería. No comprendía por qué y no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Y por eso se te ocurrió ir al manantial?

—Sí. Por los milagros…

—¿Los…?

—El manantial es mágico, santo mejor dicho —se corrigió—. Sé que yo no soy cristiana y que no comprendo esas cosas, pero tú sí lo eres y lo comprendes muy bien. Por eso pensé que, si era para ti, funcionaría. Por eso fui a por un poco de agua de manantial y la traje aquí, pero tú la derramaste. Sé que no tenías la intención de hacerlo —añadió, algo asustada al ver la tensión que se le reflejaba en el rostro—. Además, parte del agua se te cayó en la mano y, después, tocaste la cruz, la que hay en la tapa del baúl, por lo que funcionó, aunque no como yo había esperado, porque me dijiste lo que te pasaba y ahora… ahora ya no estás solo —concluyó, pensando en cómo había abrazado a Hiashi y en el sonriente rostro de Kiba.

—Es una locura. Una estupidez.

Aquello significaba que tal vez la creía y, aunque Sakura sabía que era imposible que él la perdonara, no podía evitar los dolorosos anhelos que sentía en el corazón.

—Soy una estúpida. Una estúpida y una cobarde por no haberte dicho desde el principio quién y qué era mi esposo, pero vi lo mucho que lo despreciabas a él y lo que había hecho. Supongo que nunca me pareció el momento adecuado para explicarte que el guerrero vikingo que había asesinado y mutilado a muchas personas, el que había obligado a la ciudad a enfrentarse a los tuyos, había sido mi propio marido.

Sakura tenía la mirada fija en la mano que tenía presa entre las suyas, a pesar de que sabía que aquella vez no había esperanza.

—No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que odiaba estar casada con Sasuke, lo mucho que terminé por odiarlo a él.

—No lo comprendo. Al principio pensé… di por sentado que debías tener sentimientos hacia él, más por lo que callabas que por tus actos. Pensé que tu silencio significaba que lo que sentías por él era demasiado fuerte como para demostrárselo a un enemigo como yo. Incluso cuando me dijiste que te había pegado había algo… un vínculo que yo no podía comprender y que parecía unirte a él. Siempre llevabas ese extraño amuleto y yo no dejaba de preguntarme si sería de él.

—Lo era. Se me dio como prueba de su muerte. Lo encontraron donde lo vieron caer. Nadie consiguió encontrar su cuerpo, pero… En realidad no estaba muerto. Debió de escapar entre los árboles.

—Sí.

—Yo odiaba ese amuleto —susurró, temblando—. Quería tirarlo, pero era lo único que me quedaba de Sasuke, lo único que me quedaba de mi vida. Tal vez me sentía culpable porque lo odiaba, aun después de estar muerto. O tal vez sólo tenía miedo. Tal vez el amuleto aún tenía su poder. Ahora ya no lo tiene —añadió, observando el amuleto—. Debe ser enterrado. Con él….. ¿Vas a darle sepultura a Sasuke? – pronuncio lo ultimo con cautela.

—Claro que sí.

—En ese caso, se ha marchado para siempre —musitó, aliviada—. La verdad es que si existió alguna vez un vínculo entre Sasuke y yo fue la vergüenza y el horror. Estuve a punto de decírtelo cuando me preguntaste por la cicatriz. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho… No tuve valor. No quería que me odiaras.

—Entonces, ¿cómo…?

—¿Cómo me casé con un monstruo? Fue como te dije. Habría dado cualquier cosa para escapar de mi hogar. Además, Sasuke me deslumbró. Entonces, no sabía lo que él era. Por mi parte, yo era lo suficientemente joven y estúpida como para sentirme orgullosa del modo en que todo el mundo se mostraba tan servil con él. Yo creía que se debía a que era un héroe. Esa creencia duró hasta la noche de bodas, cuando me aterrorizó y me pegó.

Sakura escuchó un sonido que pudo haber sido una maldición contenida y recordó lo mucho que le había repugnado a Neji la otra vez en la que se lo mencionó y lo mucho que se había enfadado. Tal vez los de Mercia no pegaban a las personas con tanta frecuencia, o podría ser que sólo les ocurriera a los que eran como Neji, que había nacido con un corazón amable.

—No fue como cuando se ponía frenético para la batalla —prosiguió—. Entonces, no. Sólo estaba borracho después del banquete. En realidad, para mí no era peor que estar en casa. Me trajo aquí, a la ciudad. Iba a comprar unas tierras con su parte… con lo que había saqueado, pero nunca lo hizo. La vida era muy ordinaria. Ése fue precisamente el problema. Creo que, cuando me vio, el éxito de sus campañas lo había suavizado y creyó que podría sentar la cabeza y… enterrar lo que era. Ser como los demás, pero no le gustó. No podía soportar ser uno más y que lo trataran como al resto de la gente. Tal vez no le resultaba posible ser como los demás. No lo sé.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en la mano de Neji. Esperaba que él la estuviera escuchando, que no sintiera desprecio por ella… Tenía que decirlo antes de que perdiera la única oportunidad que le quedaba.

—A medida que el tiempo fue pasando, él fue poniéndose más furioso hasta que, un día, nuestro vecino discutió con él por un asunto sin importancia. Aquella fue la primera vez que vi su ira. El ruido, como el de un lobo aullando y la mirada que se le había reflejado en los ojos. Cuando se ponía así, tenía una fuerza brutal. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le hacían, no parecía sentir dolor alguno. No había nada que no fuera capaz de hacer ni nada que no se le ocurriera hacerle a los demás…

-o-

La voz le falló al recordar lo que Sasuke le había hecho a su vecino y al hombre que trató de ayudarlo. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle.

—Pero supongo que no hay necesidad de que te lo diga —susurró, temblando—. Ya lo sabes.

Neji no respondió ni dijo una sola palabra de lo que acababa de ocurrirle. Al cabo de unos instantes, él le preguntó:

—¿Cómo pudiste vivir así? ¿Cómo pudiste soportarlo?

—En realidad no tuve que hacerlo. Después de aquel incidente se marchó y, aunque regresaba, no lo hacía con frecuencia. De vez en cuando, yo le convenía, aunque la mayoría de las veces no era para él más que una molestia. Él iba y venía a su antojo, por lo que yo casi no lo veía. Estaba con el ejército, saqueando, con los marinos… No sé todo lo que hacía ni quiero saberlo.

—No obstante, hoy habría sido capaz de matarme por ti.

—¿De verdad crees eso?... No Neji. Él Te habría matado por el insulto que lo nuestro supuso para su orgullo y porque no podía evitarlo. Mataba antes de conocerme y mataba también después. No habría podido dejar de matar jamás. Formaba parte de su naturaleza —afirmó. Respiró profundamente y trató de contener el temblor que le atenazaba las manos—. Te aseguro que creí que había muerto en la batalla antes de que yo te conociera a ti. Te lo juro. Nunca quise que ocurriera el daño que se ha producido hoy, ni lo que te ha ocurrido a ti ni a Shino, ni… - Sakura cayó un momento – Atravesamos un pueblo completamente destruido. Sé que ha matado a otros.

—A muchos.

—Sí.

—Y ha destruido el vínculo que podría haber entre nosotros.

—Sí —musitó ella. Le agarró la mano tan fuerte que le resultó casi doloroso—, pero existió, ¿verdad? Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros fue auténtico, aunque fuera por un tiempo muy breve. Te amé, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo. Te amé desde el principio. Traté de convencerme para no hacerlo, pero no lo conseguí. Como ahora. Sigo amándote sin poder evitarlo.

Hablar le estaba empezando a resultar muy difícil. La garganta quería cerrársele por el dolor que sentía, sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer porque sabía que nada podría cambiar la decisión de Neji. Trató de tragar saliva.

—Sabía que tú no podías amarme a mí —musitó. Se detuvo y, entonces, oyó que Neji contenía el aliento.

—¿De verdad? ¿Es eso lo que pensabas? No sabes cómo era mi amor. Habría podido matar por ti. Cuando luché con tu esposo, no sabía quién era. No lo supe hasta que fue demasiado tarde, pero, si lo hubiera sabido antes, habría deseado matarlo de todos modos, no sólo por el bien de los inocentes a los que ha aniquilado. Ni por estrategia. Ni siquiera para aplacar a Danzo para que no se vengara sobre unos inocentes ni, que Dios me perdone, por Shino. Habría deseado matarlo por lo que te ha hecho a ti.

La mano que Sakura había estado agarrando con tanta fuerza se le escapó entre los dedos. Él le acarició el rostro y la sien, justo donde tenía la cicatriz.

—Habría querido matarlo por eso. Así era mi amor, pero mis actos han significado su muerte. Tú no puedes vivir con el hombre que ha matado tan gustosamente a tu esposo.

Sin embargo, el corazón de Sakura empezó a latir a toda velocidad. La respiración se le aceleró tanto como la de él.

—Neji…

Extendió la mano para acariciarlo, repitiendo con exactitud el gesto de él. Tenía tanto miedo que la mano le temblaba, pero deseaba tocarle el rostro. Tenía que mirarlo, ver lo que había en él en aquellos momentos. Ver si… No creía que los milagros fueran posibles.

Buscó la mano que cubría el rostro de Neji y que lo ocultaba ante sus ojos. La mano estaba rígida, inmóvil.

—Neji…

Los dedos se le tensaron. La mano de él estaba húmeda y resbaladiza. En aquel mismo instante, se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta de sangre. Él salió de entre las sombras.

—Tú no podrías vivir con esto, ¿verdad?

Sakura empezó a gritar.

Continuara

_¿Por qué Neji cubria parte de su rostro y cuello?_

_¿Qué es lo que escondia? y_

_¡¿Por qué grito Sakura?_

_Son tantas preguntas que les aseguro serán respondidas en el capítulo final._

_De antemano, gracias por seguir esta historia._


	17. Chapter 17

_Hola a todos!_

_¿Cómo han estado?, ¿acaso los he hecho esperar mucho?_

_Bueno, pues aquí tienen el tan esperado capitulo Final…._

_Espero les agrade…. Cuando lo leí, quede muy satisfecha…_

_Disfrútenlo, y nos vemos al final._

* * *

**Momento de Locura**

**Capítulo Diecisiete**

* * *

—¿Te parece que esto es una vileza? —preguntó la fría voz de Neji por encima del eco moribundo de los gritos de Sakura.

Presa del horror, ella observó la carne rasgada y la sangre que le cubría el cuello. Trató de respirar. Sabía lo que había ocurrido. No era necesario que Neji se lo dijera.

Los lobos trataban de desgarrar las gargantas de sus presas. Sasuke era, había sido, el espíritu de un lobo. Sabía cómo era. Se dijo que no le sorprendía. Trató de no pensar que aquella era la carne de Neji, esa no carne de su cuello, no pensaría en el dolor que debía de haber sentido ni en la posible marca que le provocaría. Si seguía respirando profundamente, no se desmayaría. Sería imposible.

Miró a Neji a los ojos.

—Sí —dijo, con voz tan tranquila y firme como pudo—. Yo diría que eso es una vileza.

Vio que los ojos de Neji parpadeaban. Algo imposible de definir superó el horror del momento. Así era el valor de Neji. Sakura no podía imaginarse a nadie con un coraje semejante. Tragó saliva y mintió.

—Ya había visto antes heridas semejantes.

No era así. Había oído cómo las describían, pero no las había visto nunca. Su vecino y el otro hombre habían sufrido lesiones bastante diferentes, aunque ella había terminado vomitando. Volvió a tragar saliva.

—Si crees que me das miedo, estás muy equivocado.

—No sabes mentir, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió. Se echó a temblar, no sólo por la sangre, sino porque él acababa de admitir que creía todo lo que le había dicho.

—¿Por qué no te enseñó nadie?

—Porque nadie se molestó en enseñarme nada. ¿Quieres que te traiga otro trapo?

Trató de arrebatarle la tela ensangrentada que tenía en la mano, pero él se lo impidió antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—No me mientas ahora, Sakura. No merece la pena. Sé cuándo ha llegado el final. Siempre lo he sabido. No tienes que fingir que puedes pasarte el resto de la vida mirándome esta cicatris y pensando que es la que me hizo tu esposo antes de morir.

—Podemos comprarte un collar de oro, como el de Beowulf.

—Sakura, por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué no lo dejas ya?

Ella lo miró y, de repente, vio que la frialdad y la ironía habían desaparecido de su rostro. Las manos rápidas y fuertes de Neji la agarraron por los hombros y la zarandearon. Se detuvo inmediatamente. Sakura se tocó el cuello con cautela.

—¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? ¿Darme una cicatrice parecida a las tuya? —le espetó. Las manos que le atenazaban los hombros suavizaron su fuerza. Estaba segura de que Neji lamentaría inmediatamente haberle podido hacer daño.

—Sakura, yo…

—No me importa. Te aseguro que no me importa.

—¿El qué?

—Sea lo que sea lo que ibas a decir o el aspecto que tengas, no me importa.

—¿No? Tal vez ahora no, pero te importará más adelante, cuando te pares a pensar…

—Neji…

—Sakura, no pienso aceptar tu compasión ni tu culpa por los hechos de otro hombre, por el hecho de haber estado casada con alguien al que nadie era capaz de controlar.

Sakura trató de aferrarse a la intensidad de su mirada. Trató de hacer que él siguiera mirándola porque debía hacerle comprender lo que ella sentía. No se le daba bien expresarse con palabras.

—No puedo mentirte y decir que no me siento culpable por Sasuke y por lo que no te dije, porque no es así, pero… Debes escucharme, Neji. Por favor. No hay nada que se pueda hacer sobre el pasado. Eso ya lo sabes. No tengo que explicártelo, pero no es la culpabilidad ni la compasión lo que me hacen hablar. Ya te he dicho que nada puede detener el amor que te tengo y es cierto. No puedo evitarlo. Creo que debe de ser como tu amor porque no se detiene ni ante lo que está bien ni ante lo que está mal. No creo que puedas decir que has dejado de amarme. Yo no puedo ni te dejare de amar, nada lo impedirá, mucho menos una cicatriz que se plasmara para siempre en tu cuello.

—Sí que puedo dejar de amarte.

Sakura sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba del miedo. Sintió que un oscuro agujero se le abría por dentro y se disponía a tragársela, a llevarla a la desesperación que siempre había reinado en su vida. Trató de sobreponerse a aquel miedo.

—No puedes mentir adecuadamente a pesar de que a ti sí que te han educado —se mofó. A pesar de todo, estaba temblando porque Neji sólo había hablado de su amor como si perteneciera al pasado.

—Los caballeros no mentimos. Eso es lo primero que se nos enseña.

Neji era un caballero. No era el hombre adecuado para ella ni lo sería nunca. Sakura se sintió como si el oscuro agujero que tenía dentro fuera a asfixiarla, como si fuera a morir de dolor. Le resultaba imposible respirar. La negrura que sentía envolviéndola estaba empezando a ser real, como si fuera a desmayarse.

Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. No podía caer al suelo porque aún seguía aferrado a los hombros de Neji. Las manos ensangrentadas se clavaron en los hombros de la joven.

Ella empezó a mirar la piel herida de la garganta. Por primera vez, Neji no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para poder detenerla.

—¡No!

Aquel grito se podría haber escuchado al otro lado del bosque. Seguramente atraería a todos sus hombres, pero llegó demasiado tarde. Los labios de Sakura rozaron la piel tan terriblemente lastimada. Se aferró a él y trató de aplacar los forcejeos del cuerpo de Neji, moviéndose con él para que no pudiera deshacerse de ella. Sintió que la espalda de él se sacudía contra el tronco del árbol. El brazo de Sakura quedó aplastado contra la áspera madera, pero Neji no pudo zafarse de ella.

—Dime otra vez que no me amas y yo te diré lo mismo para que los dos quedemos malditos por toda la eternidad por mentirosos.

Neji guardó silencio.

—No me mientas —añadió—. No vuelvas a mentirme…

Se apretó contra él con toda la fuerza de la que disponía. Estaba segura de que había notado lo mucho que temblaba. Debía de haber escuchado el miedo que se le reflejaba en la voz.

Se produjo un terrible silencio que pareció durar una eternidad. La mente de Sakura se concentró en una única súplica: que Neji no la rechazara. Que las sombras no hubieran matado el amor.

Sus súplicas fueron silenciosas, pero un terrible sonido de desesperación se le debió escapar de la garganta.

Sintió que él la abrazaba con el cuidado que siempre había recibido de él.

—Sakura, no puedes amarme…

—Claro que puedo —susurró ella—. Te amo más que a la vida, a la muerte, a las injusticias o la venganza. Dime que no me amas, Neji…

—No puedo. Sabes que no puedo —admitió él—. Ya sabes cómo te amo y conoces todo lo malo que hay en mí. Sakura, si pudieras vivir conmigo, yo jamás querría apartarme de tu lado. Sin embargo, después de lo que he hecho, ¿cómo ibas a poder…?

—Lo único que sé es que no podría vivir sin ti y, si trataras de obligarme a ello, las sombras se apoderarían de mí y moriría.

Neji la estrechó con más fuerza y avanzó con ella hacia la luz del sol, que era mucho más poderosa que las sombras del mundo o de la mente.

—Sakura, si tú pudieras amarme, no habría sombra alguna. Si te quedaras a mi lado…

—Lo haré. No podría volver a apartarme de ti. Traté de explicártelo anoche, de decirte que tú eras lo único que deseaba. No me atreví a decirte que te amaba, pero así era. No podría soportar no tenerte a mi lado.

Los brazos de Neji la estrecharon hasta el punto de causarle dolor, pero ella no trató de detenerlo. De hecho, ella lo abrazó del mismo modo.

—Entonces, si quisieras venir a mi casa conmigo como mi esposa… ¿Crees que podrías casarte con un mentiroso?

Sakura trató de asentir, pero se perdió bajo el poder de los labios de Neji y el sabor salado de la sangre.

Toda la amargura del pasado y las barreras de un amor imposible se disolvieron presa de la calidez de un apasionado beso.

Sakura jamás volvería a sentir temor y Neji no estaría solo otra vez. Sabían que de ahora en adelante se tenían a los dos, y nada ni nadie los podría separar.

Fin

_Bueno, como ya lo había dicho antes, con esto termina esta linda historia de amor._

_Ojala y les haya gustado de principio a fin._

_Me gustaron todos sus comentarios, y agradezco a la gente que siempre siguió la historia._

_También agradezco a los anotaron el fic entre sus favoritos o como alerta. Se que a veces uno no puede escribir, pero siempre es válido leer._

_Seguiré buscando historias interesantes para mostrar, y pondré como protagonistas a parejas que no se hayan leído antes._

_Espero recibir comentarios. Si desean alguna pareja diferente me la pueden pedir, al igual que, si les gusto el Neji-Sakura._

_Hasta la próxima._

_Cuídense, les deseo lo mejor._


End file.
